Détestable attirance
by MeyHell
Summary: .Com.Yaoi.HPDM. Attirance magnétique, Harry et Draco adore se detester. Mais cela ne cacherait il pas autre chose ? La haine est une forme de passion , une passion nommée désir ... chap 1 POV Dray Hell chap 2 POV Ryry Mey chap 3 et plus alternence
1. POV Draco

Auteur : Hell

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.

Couple : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance / Lime

Rating : T

Note : Yom, j'ai failli mourir en écrivant cet OS, hein Mey ? _Viii j'ai failli la tuer_ Bref, Un OS du point de Vue de Draco. Bonne Lecture les gens.

* * *

Nous étions en plein hiver, la neige recouvrait les alentours de Poudlard, mais la tempête se préparant, les élèves préféraient rester à l'abri et au chaud à l'intérieur plutôt que de venir ici, dans le parc. Sauf lui, Draco Malfoy, Serpentard dans l'âme, ennemi numéro un de Saint Potty, alias l'enfoiré qui avait mis son paternel en prison. Cette foutue prison dont il revenait justement, et bien que désertée des Détraqueurs, elle lui faisait toujours le même effet : une fois entré à l'intérieur, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rire de sa vie, pas qu'il rigole tout le temps non plus, bien au contraire : « Un Malfoy doit toujours se montrer froid et supérieur », et Draco était persuadé que se fendre la gueule en public n'était pas considéré comme « froid et supérieur »… Mais de la à ne plus jamais rire il y avait tout de même une marge. 

Le Serpentard laissa un soupir las s'échappé de ses lèvres, la vue de son père après quatre mois passé là-bas, lui laissait une sensation bizarre au creux de l'estomac. Il ne ressemblait plus au père qu'il avait toujours connu, parfait en toute circonstance, comme ce doit de l'être un Malfoy.

Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de balafré. Il le détestait, le haïssait de tout son coeur, il l'exécrait, il l'excitait !… Minute ? Il ne venait pas de penser que Potty Potter l'excitait pas vrai, il ne pouvait pas être excitait par ces cheveux noir en bataille mais qui paraissaient incroyablement doux, par ces horribles yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes et par ce corps à damner un saint … Non, bien sûr que non, il n'était pas attiré par le balafré… Bien sûr que non …

Après quelques minutes, a essayé de se convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ça, le blond finit par ce relever, se mettant en marche pour rejoindre le château, transi de froid.

Il n'arrivait pas à décider la direction à prendre, ne sachant pas s'il voulait aller à la bibliothèque terminer son devoir de métamorphose ou s'il devait aller s'isoler dans sa chambre. Finalement, il finit par choisir la bibliothèque, il voulait être tranquille en fin de semaine. Une fois là-haut, il prit les livres dont il avait besoin et partit s'installer sur une table éloigné des rayons qui étaient la plupart du temps, pleins d'élèves.

Une fois installé, il entendit des chuchotements derrière un rayonnage, dont une des voix ressemblait à celle de son cauchemar vivant : Harry Potter… Il l'entendait marmonner des choses incompréhensibles et quand il le vit s'installer à une table, il eut du mal à se retenir de rire, sous la vue des livres de potions qu'il tenait dans ses bras : Harry Potter à la bibliothèque en train d'étudier les potions, il devait vraiment avoir quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond aujourd'hui. Il le regarda s'installer, étudiant ses moindres mouvements, il était tellement pris dans sa contemplation que le bruit sourd que sa Némésis balança sur sa table, le fit sursauter, il le regarda quelques secondes, puis se rendant compte qu'il matait outrageusement son ennemi, ses joues prirent un légère teinte rosées tandis que on regard se reposait sur son « Manuel D'Etude Théorique sur la métamorphose en Animagi. » : « … La forme de votre apparence d'Animagus dépendra entre autre de vos caractéristiques psychiques et physiques… » Il se demandait quelle serait la forme de Potter, un lion a n'en pas douté, typiquement gryffondor… Au Nom de Merlin, ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de penser à Potty au moins cinq secondes ?!

Il se replongea dans son livre, enfin plus exactement, il fixait d'un air vide les lignes du livre. Harry était seulement à quelques mètres de lui, Harry et son corps délicatement halé, Harry et ses yeux de jade tellement vivants, qu'il s'imaginait s'assombrir face au désir qu'il ressentirait lorsque le Serpentard le toucherait –seulement Lui, personne d'autre ne devait le toucher, au risque de mourir dans de grande souffrance, bien sûr que non, il n'était pas jaloux, juste un peu possessif, tuer quelqu'un à coup d'endoloris parce qu'il avait posé la main sur son épaule, n'était pas exagéré, n'est-ce pas ? – Bref, ne dérivons pas ne dérivons pas, reste calme Draco, ne réagis pas – dans tous les sens du terme possibles- en plein milieu de la bibliothèque.

Bon, ok, il était peut-être, un tout petit, vraiment un tout petit peu attiré par Ha…Potter. –L'utilisation de son prénom n'était qu'une divagation de sa part, sûrement la Métamorphose qui lui montait à la tête.- Mais c'était seulement physique, et puis après tout, il n'était même pas gay… Le service trois pièces du survivant ne rentrait pas exactement dans la catégorie féminine mais ce n'était qu'un détail après tout… Oui…

Il commençait à argumenter le fait que « Non, il n'était pas gay, ni même bi, même si c'est cheveux était toujours parfaitement coiffé et doux comme de la soie et ses ongles toujours manucurés, il aimait simplement prendre soin de lui » lorsqu'il entendit une voix prononcer son nom, ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur Potty Potter, sachant qu'il était le seul présent –mis à part lui-même- dans cette partie de la bibliothèque, voyant que le brun se l'avait toujours pas vu et pourtant prononcé son nom, un sourire satisfait vint naitre sur ses lèvres et lui répondit, d'un ton sarcastique :

« Oui, Potter ? »

Il retint un rire, en apercevant le sursaut du Gryffondor et ses yeux étonnés se retourner vers lui. Par contre, après avoir attendu une de ses remarques qui ne venait pas et l'air absent de son vis-à-vis. Il reprit :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le balafré ? On n'arrive pas à faire son devoir de potion ? Et à ce que je vois Miss je-sais-tout n'est pas là pour te laisser copier le sien …

-La ferme Malfoy. »

Il adorait cela, vraiment, voir les éclairs de haine et de fureur à travers ses orbes vertes, sa mâchoire contracté sous la colère. Il aimait atrocement rendre le Survivant fou de rage et puis, ça égayait ses journées, contrairement aux apparences être le « mec-le-plus-sexy-de-Poudlard » était assez ennuyant, si on enlevait les dizaines de filles qui bavaient sur lui, de loin –ce n'est pas parce que monsieur à un physique de rêve, qu'on essaye de l'approcher au risque de prendre un Avada entre les deux yeux. Bref énerver le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, s'était révélé une de ses activités favorites, et il ne se lassait pas de la pratiquer :

« - Oh mais j'oubliais … elle doit sûrement être en train de s'accoupler avec la belette, le pauvre Potty est abandonné.

-J'ai dit ferme la Malfoy ! S'exclama le brun, les traits de plus en plus figés dans la colère et la douleur.

- Mais c'est que j'ai vu juste ! »

Ces idiots, un pauvre bouseux et une sang-de-bourbe préférant s'envoyer en l'air plutôt que de profiter de la compagnie de la bombe nucléaire en puissance qui leur servait de meilleur ami. Décidemment il ne comprendrait jamais ces gens… Lorsqu'il vit Harry se lever et se dépêcher de sortir de la bibliothèque, il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, il n'allait tout de même pas oser le laisser en plan en plein milieu d'une dispute !

Et bien apparement si… Crétin de balafré ! Oser ignorer un Malfoy, pire même, le laisser en plan, un Malfoy n'est pas laisser en plan ! Lui envoie les gens se faire voir, mais personne n'a le droit de l'abandonner en plein milieu d'une conversation civilisé telle que celle qui venait de se dérouler à l'instant – il n'en était pas venu à sortir leurs baguettes ni à hurler, alors c'était toujours considéré comme tel pour le blond _(NdH : Mais non voyons, où allez vous chercher un double sens à cette phrase)_. Si bien que le serpentard le suivit à l'extérieur, en non pas courant comme certain aurait pu le croire mais en « se déplaçant rapidement avec toute la classe qu'incombait à quelqu'un de sa condition ».

Lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, affalé contre un mur, semblant si fragile et désemparé, il sentit son cœur se serrer sous le poids de la compassion, ou peut-être était-ce la culpabilité ?

Et il détesta le brun encore un peu plus, pour lui faire ressentir tout cela. Il n'était pas censé se sentir coupable de quoi que soit ! Alors peut-être que sous l'effet de la rage, les mots avaient quelques peu dépassé sa pensée :

« Alors Potter énervé ? » Harry releva subitement la tête et le fixa, toujours ses yeux émeraude, tellement envoûtants, mais cette fois là il n'était pas rempli de haine, mais d'une profonde tristesse. Et un court instant, il se sentit réellement abattu face à cela.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux la fouine ? »

Vraiment un très court instant alors, cet imbécile lui faisait l'affront de remettre cet horrible épisode de son existence sur la tapis –il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant quelques temps après cela, tellement le dégénéré (mangemort de surcroît) l'avait traumatisé-

-Ooooh mais c'est qu'il pleure le Sauveur ! Et maman n'est pas là pour le consoler, le pauvre petit. Après un moment de réflexion il ajouta, ah oui c'est vrai, il n'en a plus … de sale petite garce comme mère, le Griffy. »

Ok, il l'admettait, ce coup là avait était vraiment très bas, mais tout pour ne par continuer à voir la tristesse dans ses iris. Le point positif c'est que ça avait marché, la rage pur y avait remplacé la précédente émotion. Le point négatif, c'est que ça serait peut-être la dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire avant de mourir. L'air de rien un survivant en colère, ça pouvait faire un peu peur par moment…Surtout que celui-ci venait de la plaquer contre un mur et de bloquer ces poignets.

« -Ne… Parle plus jamais… de ma mère. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Draco prit réellement conscience du corps brûlant de haine contre le sien, paralysé, des yeux incandescents à quelques centimètres de ces iris glacées, ces cheveux de jais qui se mêlaient aux siens trop blonds, de la bouche purpurine près de la sienne tellement pâles, la seule chose qu'ils avaient en communs, était sans doute leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson, d'une manière erratique. Et pourtant…

Le Survivant était si près du blond qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur sucrée et épicée partout autour de lui, et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, il se dit que ce parfum était terriblement sécurisant et qu'il aurait aimé passer sa vie contre ce corps, dans ces bras.

Sa raison venait de passer en stand-by et son corps commençait doucement à prendre le relais, et celui-ci était horriblement attiré par ces lèvres tellement proche des siennes, le vert et argent posa ses lèvres contre celles de sa Némésis. Et ce seul geste, lui procura une sensation d'extase bien plus intense qu'il n'avait jamais pensé connaître en embrassant un garçon, son ennemi de surcroît. Et c'est justement parce que ce garçon était ce qu'il était que Draco attendit le choc, que le brun le repousse, mais par on ne sait quel miracle (NdH : Vous pouvez m'appeler Miracle si vous voulez… Non ? Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.) Cela n'arriva pas, il approfondit donc le baiser, mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Potter, la caressant langoureusement, retraça les contours de ses lèvres de sa langue.

Harry poussa un son entre une profonde expiration et un gémissement, entrouvrant ses lèvres, et le Serpentard en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du brun. Ce contact plus poussé, enflamma ses sens, et ses mains se retrouvèrent, il ne savait comment, dans les cheveux noirs et indiscipliné du garçon-qui-avait-survécu-et-qui-allait-sûrement-le-tuer-s'il-continuait-à-passer-ses-mains-sous-sa-chemise-comme-ça.

Leurs langues se séparaient pour mieux se rencontrer, encore et encore. Draco, la chemise partiellement ouverte, s'appliquait à marquer son ennemi comme sien, suçant et mordillant le creux de son cou, goûtant sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'un remarquable suçon vienne prendre place sur la peau halée du brun, qui quant à lui, était appuyé sur le corps de Malfoy.

Draco le voulait, il voulait le corps magnifique qui ondulait sensuellement du bassin contre lui. Harry était en train de l'emmener au Paradis et il ne voulait vraiment pas le lâcher en route. Le Serpentard releva la tête, plaça ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor, et tout en le regardant dans les yeux, fit descendre sa main le long du cou, puis du torse de Harry et dans un caresse lascive laissa ses ongles manucurés griffer les hanches du rouge et or, s'attirant un halètement de celui-ci.

La tête d'Harry vint se nicher dans le cou de Draco, alors que des doigts graciles vinrent prendre place sur son érection. Le blond attrapa la fermeture du pantalon de son vis-à-vis, l'ouvrant à moitié, et alors que leurs respirations étaient devenues erratiques et entrecoupées de nombreux gémissements, des pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Cherche ma belle, cherche. On va les trouver et leur infliger une punition telle qu'ils s'en rappelleront toute leur vie.»

L'apparition soudaine du concierge, leurs fit l'effet d'une douche froide et Draco toujours passablement excité vit d'après l'air horrifié du Survivant -contrastant fortement avec la bosse toujours clairement visible plus bas- Draco su que le Paradis devrait attendre encore un peu pour accueillir sa magnifique personne. Harry avec un dernier regard pour Malfoy, s'enfuit vers son dortoir – et accessoirement vers la douche, pensa Draco-

« Tu m'échappera pas comme ça, Potty. Sois en assuré. Un Malfoy a toujours ce qu'il veut »

Fut sa dernière pensée, avant de redescendre dans les cachots. Et, malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait plus nier ne vouloir que le corps de ce stupide balafré…

Cette nuit là, les rêves de Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentard, furent remplis – non pas de fouines bondissantes- mais de bruns aux yeux émeraude et aux lèvres divinement douces à qui il faisait des choses pas vraiment catholiques dans tout les endroits du château –Oui, oui même les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde y était passé…

FIN

* * *

Voilà, le POV de Dray, est fini... lisez la suite : POV de Ryry + les conditions pour avoir une suite ... 

Reviews ?


	2. POV Harry

**Auteur :** Mey

**Disclaimer :** ai-je vraiment besoin de dire que rien n'est à moi.

**Couple :** Harry Potter Draco Malfoy

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Slash, romance, lime

**Note :** C'est la même histoire sauf que c'est le POV de Harry . Bonne lecture.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nous étions en plein hiver, la neige recouvrait les alentours de Poudlard, mais la tempête se préparant, les élèves préféraient rester à l'abri et au chaud à l'intérieur plutôt que d'aller dans le parc. C'était aussi son cas à lui, Harry Potter, pur Gryffondor, ennemi juré de la fouine, alias le fils de mangemort qui veut sa mort autant que le voulait son père, qui est aujourd'hui en prison. Et oui le Grand Harry Potter, Le Survivant, celui-qui-a-battu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom-au-berceau et qui depuis ce jour ce retrouvait l'espoir du monde sorcier. Il croyait que depuis que, l'année dernière, il l'en avait débarrassé, tout le monde allait le laisser tranquille mais non ! Il était passé de Survivant à Sauveur et il devait faire des interviews, assister à des conférences ou des banquets et le ministre de la magie ne cessait de le harceler pour qu'il le soutienne dans sa campagne, comme tout les autres en cette année d'élection.

Le Gryffondor laissa un soupir las s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ses amis filaient le parfait amour et le laissaient de côté de toute façon il en avait marre de tenir la chandelle. Il en avait marre de tout, beaucoup de chose avait changé après la guerre, et il n'aimait pas ces changements.

Heureusement qu'il y avait Malfoy, cette saleté de fouine n'avait pas changé elle au moins. Ils se détestaient, se haïssaient, il l'exécrait du plus profond de son âme ! Bon il fallait bien l'avouer le blondinet était pas mal, ses cheveux blond si bien coiffé qu'il adorait le provoquer pour que leur mouvement brusque les fassent voler dans tous les sens, ses yeux d'argent qui deviennent du métal en fusion pendant leur dispute… Non, bien sûre que non ! Il ne faisait pas exprès de le chercher pour pouvoir le voir débraillé et, parfois, après leurs disputes il pouvait clairement apercevoir des gouttes de sueur sur son corps …

Après quelques minutes a essayé d'arrêter de pensé au blond, le brun décida de se dégourdir les jambes et accessoirement de ne plus voir Hermione et Ron se faire des papouilles il sorti de la salle commune.

Il hésitait sur la direction à prendre, ne savant pas s'il allait à la grande salle pour trouver Dean et Seamus, ou à la bibliothèque pour commencer se devoir de potion qui était à rendre pour demain. Il se décida pour la bibliothèque : il ne voulait pas laisser à Snape une autre occasion de lui mettre un zéro. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque ou était les livres dont il avait besoin.

Arrivé devant le rayon poussiéreux il ne pu s'empêcher de grogner en prenant les livres et jetant un coup d'œil dedans, marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « …d'une extrême facilité, mon œil … »

Il contourna le rayon, sachant qu'il y avait deux tables de l'autre coté, et posa rageusement sa pile de livre sur la table inoccupée ce qui fis sursauté la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre et il s'assit de façon a ne pas pouvoir être vu par son voisin.

Harry ouvrit nonchalamment un des livres et se mis à lire le nez touchant presque les pages. Il détestait les potions en grande partie à cause de son professeur qu'il détestait aussi et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture plus il pensait qu'il aurait du demander de l'aide à Hermione … Non il pouvait bien se débrouiller sans elle et puis elle avait mieux à faire … comme flirter avec Ron par exemple. Oui il en avait marre, ses meilleurs amis l'ignorait, tout ça parce qu'ils étaient ensemble à la suite d'une blessure de Ron durant la guerre où ils s'étaient enfin avouer leur sentiments, et lui il avait risqué un nombre incalculable de fois sa vie pour les protéger eux et le monde sorcier … et maintenant c'était come s'il n'existait plus à leurs yeux. Et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter... l'indifférence …

Seul Malfoy continuait à le traiter comme avant, leur dispute quotidienne lui était vitale pour qu'il se sente vivre… même s'il était très sollicité ce n'était pas à lui Harry que l'on demandait d'assister à des conférences et autres mais à Harry Potter Le Sauveur… et bien qu'il détestait l'indifférence l'intérêt que tout le monde avait pour son image le dégoutait.

Malfoy lui le détestait pour qui il était et Harry adorait leur combats orals. La fouine le comprenait, ils se comprenaient… Malfoy était bon en potion, en plus Snape était son parrain il était sûre que lui aurait réussi ce devoir en dix minute et lui ça faisait bien une heure qu'il planchait dessus.

Il sentit une poussé de rage et ne pu s'empêcher de grogner

« Malfoy

-Oui Potter ? »

Le brun sursauta,(_NdM: il s'y attendait pas ... )_ qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici lui ? Il le regardait avec amusement ses magnifiques jambes croisé et un sourcil levé. Harry se rendit enfin compte que l'autre personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui depuis tout ce temps était Malfoy … dire qu'il l'avait vu plancher sans l'aider … il avait du bien se marrer… mais le fil de ses pensés fut coupé par le Serpentard qui n'avait pas apprécié l'ignorance du brun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le balafré ? On n'arrive pas à faire son devoir de potion ? Et à ce que je vois Miss je-sais-tout n'est pas là pour te laisser copier le sien …

-La ferme Malfoy.

- Oh mais j'oubliais … elle doit sûrement être en train de s'accoupler avec la belette, le pauvre Potty est abandonné …, fit le blond avec une moue sarcastique

-J'ai dit ferme la Malfoy ! Répondit Harry la colère s'insinuant dans ses veines comme un doux poison.

- Mais c'est que j'ai vu juste, répondit la langue de vipère. »

Ne supportant plus cette altercation Harry se leva, rangea ses affaires sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie ; il avait beau apprécié leurs dispute il ne supportait que le blondinet traite ses amis et l'idée qu'il avait vu juste le fit frissonner.

Il fulminait littéralement quand il franchit les portes de la bibliothèque, et décidant qu'il ne voulait voir personne il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers une des ailes les plus déserte du château … personne ne viendrait le déranger et dans son état il ne répondait plus de ses actes.

Arrivé dans un couloir désert il s'affala contre un mur épuisé et poussa un cri... Il en avait marre, il ne le supportait pas, il ne supportait plus rien… une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue.

« Alors Potter énervé ? » Harry releva vivement la tête, il l'avait suivit, ce sale serpentard.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux la fouine ? répondit-il nonchalamment.

-Ooooh mais c'est qu'il pleure le Sauveur ! Et maman n'est pas là pour le consoler, le pauvre petit. Après un moment de réflexion il ajouta, ah oui c'est vrai, il n'en a plus … de sale petite garce comme mère, le Griffy. »

Harry plaqua brutalement le blond contre le mur, les mains du brun agrippèrent ses poings, les colla sur le mur, autour de son visage et lui dit d'une voix sifflante :

« -Ne… Parle… Plus jamais… de ma mère. »

Le corps du Gryffondor brûlait, ça haine se répandait en lui et le poussa à se rapprocher du blond, le coinçant contre le mur de pierre froid. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il fixait Malfoy sans ciller, celui-ci semblait ailleurs. Alors qu'Harry l'emprisonnait de son corps ses mains emprisonnant ses poignets. Leur visage n'était distant que de quelque centimètre et le rouge-et-or examina le visage du vert-et-argent ses traits parfaits, ses deux océans gris, ses lèvres qui semblaient si douce.

La colère s'évaporait peu à peu alors qu'Harry fixait toujours les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, le parfum de l'autre l'envoutant il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que ces lèvres se rapprochait. Les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur le sienne et toute sa colère n'existait plus … seule cette sensation d'extase qui le fit frissonner persistait.

Il ne voulait pas repousser ses lèvres si douces qui semblaient le faire oublier tous son malheur. Malfoy approfondit la baiser lui mordant la lèvre inférieur, la caressant langoureusement. Le brun ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un son rauque, entre l'expiration et le gémissement, et il entrouvrit ses lèvres et le Serpentard en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du brun. Le désir le consumait et la chaleur de la langue de Malfoy dans sa bouche lui faisait tourner la tête et il lâcha les mains du blond qui se retrouvèrent dans ses cheveux.

Leurs langues se séparaient pour mieux se rencontrer, encore et encore. Draco, la chemise partiellement ouverte faisait des choses incroyables dans son cou, le mordillant et le suçant. Harry quelque peu étourdit s'appuya sur le corps de Malfoy , n'étant pas réellement sûr que ses jambes le porterait encore longtemps, se délectant des sensations qu'il ressentait, tout en ondulant sensuellement du bassin, contre celui qui était en train de lui faire vivre l'expérience la plus chaude de toute sa vie – après son expérience « humide » avec Chang tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était considérer comme chaud –

Draco releva la tête, plaça ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis, la pensé qu'il devait avoir un superbe suçon traversa l'esprit du brun, bien vite, alors que tout en le regardant le blond faisait descendre sa main le long du cou, puis du torse du rouge et or et dans un caresse lascive laissa ses ongles manucurés griffer ses hanches, provoquant un halètement du Gryffondor.

La tête d'Harry alla se nicher dans le cou de Draco, alors que des doigts graciles vinrent prendre place sur son érection. Le blond attrapa la fermeture de son pantalon, l'ouvrant à moitié, et alors que leurs respirations étaient devenues erratiques et entrecoupées de nombreux gémissements, des pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Cherche ma belle, cherche. On va les trouver et leur infliger une punition telle qu'ils s'en rappelleront toute leur vie.»

L'apparition soudaine du concierge, leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide et le Survivant, prenant soudainement de ce qu'il avait fait, où il l'avait fait, et surtout, avec QUI il l'avait fait, pris un air bouleversé, contrastant fortement avec la bosse toujours clairement visible plus bas, et avec un dernier regard pour Malfoy, s'enfuit vers son dortoir – et accessoirement vers la douche.-

« Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris … »

Une fois son « problème » réglé, ce qui ne fut pas des plus faciles, Harry passa une nuit quelque peu agitée peuplé d'iris lunaire pleine de désir …

Fin

* * *

**Note 2 : **Vous avez remarquer cette merveilleuse fin, il n'y a pas que moi qui aime les fins sadiques ... so vu que je/on est gentille on veut bien faire une suite si on a 12 review (pourquoi 12 ? pasque c'est mon chiffre préféré voyons et ce sera toujours le doubles que ce qu'on a déjà eu) _Si vous voulez une suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?_

Vila reviews ?

Mey & Hell

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il y aura une suite (on commencera sûrment à l'écrire la semaine prochaine) on la postera avec un peu de chance ds 2 semaines (on tape pas !!! c'est pas not' faute si nos prof de français nous donne des rédacs à faire)

Vous pouvez remercier Lilie, marie, X-joliecoeur-X, libellalyh, Aoichan, ugo, anna, Mellya, Anko et Genevieve Black (j'avais dit 12 review mais 12 revieweur c'est pas mal nn plus)


	3. 2: Les cours

**Auteur :** MeyHell

**Disclaimer :** ai-je vraiment besoin de dire qu'ils ne sont pas à nous

**Couple :** HPDM

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Slash, romance, suspens

**Note :** So après plein de problèmes (un ordinateur qui efface tout votre travail par exemple et vous oblige à refaire tout le puzzle et recorriger les fautes …) voici la suite de DA avec alternance des pov, ceux de Dray sont de Hell et ceux de Ryry sont de moi (Mey) signalé par les XxX, on commence par le pov de Draco.

J'espère que vous apprécierez nn

Bonne lecture.

**RAR : **

Aoi-chan : mais non, ça prouve que tu aimes notre fic au pont de supplier pour avoir la suite xD

anna : merci du renseignement, heureuses qu'elle t'ai plu

anko : tu es la posteuse de l'inespérée douzième review, merci à toi voici la suite encore du suspence à venir ...

Hermoni : Merci beaucoup , on est ravies qu'elle t'ai plus autant, rdv à la fin de ce chap j'espère nn

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Draco Malfoy se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose dont il se rendit compte était du soleil –artificiel certes, comment voulez- vous que le soleil entre dans des cachots situés à quelques dizaines de mètre sous terre?- qui perçait à travers les tentures vertes de son lit à baldaquin. La seconde, fut qu'on était jeudi et, au vue de l'heure inscrite sur son réveil, il était en retard, les autres ne le réveillait plus, et ne s'avisait même plus de poser un doigt sur son lit depuis que Blaise Zabini s'était pris un sortilège qui l'avait fait se retrouvé dans l'impossibilité d'avoir une relation plus poussée qu'un baiser avec une fille, pour son premier cours de la journée : Potions avec les Gryffondors –Dieu soit loué, son parrain ne serait pas trop sévère avec lui, enfin aussi peu sévère que peu l'être un Severus Snape envers son filleul préféré, bien sûr il était le seul, mais de toute façon tout le monde l'aimait… Enfin sauf Potter mais il se plaisait à penser que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps - meilleur élève de sa classe et serpentard de surcroît. Malgré cela, il se dépêcha de se préparer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter s'était réveillé bouleversé, avait déjeuné dans un silence glacial, et se dirigeait présentement vers les cachots tous ses « amis » se trouvait encore dans la grande salle. Lui premièrement ne voulait plus voir Ron et Hermione s'ausculter les amygdales, deuxièmement ne voulait plus entendre les blagues vaseuse de Seamus et troisièmement avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé hier, il arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle de cours, avec plusieurs minutes d'avance, pour une fois – il n'était pas connu pour arriver en avance en cours de potion, plutôt juste à temps pour ne pas écoper d'une punition.

C'est alors que la dure réalité le frappa de plein fouet : on était jeudi et le jeudi ils avaient cours en commun avec les serpentards. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, décidemment… Le brun allait devoir supporter Malfoy pendant deux heures !!! Et s'il racontait ce qui s'était passé hier devant la classe - c'était un serpentard après tout – Non, il était aussi coupable dans l'affaire et c'est lui qui l'avait embrassé. A cette pensée les joues d'Harry se colorèrent d'un joli rose, il n'en revenait toujours pas, Draco Malfoy l'avait embrassé, lui lui avait rendu son baiser et si son sens du toucher ne l'avait pas trompé, le blond en voulait plus.

Le brun posa se main où se trouvait le suçon qui lui avait fait le blond, c'est en le voyant dans le miroir ce matin là qu'il avait du se résoudre à l'idée que ce n'était pas un rêve. Harry poussa un autre soupir. Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver, ses amis le rejoignirent devant la salle. Inconsciemment Harry chercha Malfoy des yeux, ses « amis » étaient là –si on peut appeler ça des amis- les deux gorilles et Parkinson se tenaient sagement devant la porte mais aucun signe du prince des serpentard… étrange.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco était prêt, son meilleur record jusque là. Il se rendit donc jusqu'au cachot abritant la salle de potions, toqua et après avoir entendu un « entrez » glacial de son professeur de potions, entra.

« -Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes en retard.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur.

-Bien. Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard, allez vous asseoir maintenant. »

Il se dirigea donc vers la place libre que les Serpentards lui avait réservée, au milieu de la salle, sous les regards haineux des Gryffonds et celui amusé des verts et argents… Enfin, presque tout le monde le regardait, sauf lui, lui avait rougi et détourné les yeux dès qu'il avait vu qui entrait. Bien, ce serait sûrement plus facile que prévu en fin de compte, il aurait commencé à s'inquiéter s'il l'avait regardé, comme il le faisait habituellement, ce regard qui traduisait toute la haine du monde et qui pourtant faisant augmenter sa chaleur corporelle de quelques degrés.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un bruit de porte qui grinçait et Malfoy était entré dans la salle, dire que Harry s'était pris en train d'espérer qu'il n'aurait pas à le voir … et bien sûre il avait détourné les yeux, comment pouvait-il lui faire face et plongé dans son regard lunaire après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait même pas pu lui lancer une remarque pour ce retard, il avait – Oh Merlin ! – il avait rougi, comme une collégienne en plus et il était sûr que Malfoy l'avait remarqué, heureusement que tout les autres le regardait lui, sinon il aurait eu droit à des questions qu'il souhaitait éviter à savoir : Pourquoi le grand Harry Potter rougissait quand il voyait Draco Malfoy ? … s'ils savaient …

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après que Snape ait dicté les ingrédients utiles à la potion d'aujourd'hui – qui était d'une simplicité enfantine pour Draco, et accessoirement Granger, et qui faisait déjà hyper ventiler Londubat: Les élixirs éternels – et que tout les élèves se soient rués sur l'armoire les contenant, le Serpentard le plus sexy de sa génération, attendait patiemment, enfin pas si patiemment que ça, mais ça personne ne le remarquait : Gène Malfoy oblige.- que son futur-amant daigne se lever pour aller les chercher lui aussi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi tout le monde étaient contre lui ? Cette saleté de potion était plus que difficile sauf pour deux personnes bien entendu, et bien que Harry s'était décidé à attendre que le blond aille chercher ses ingrédients pour y aller – histoire d'éviter le plus de contact possible- celui-ci n'était pas de cette avis et semblait attendre que le brun aille chercher les siens … Il fallait bien qu'il y aille Snape commençait à jeter des regards vers lui, il devait bien se résigner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque cela arriva, le blond se leva souplement et se plaça derrière le Gryffondor et, puisqu'il savait que : 1- Les élèves étaient trop concentrés sur leur chaudron (au risque d'écoper d'un mois de retenue) pour le remarquer. 2- Le professeur s'amusait à colorer ses copies –de Gryffondors- d'encre rouge, pour s'occuper d'eux, pour le moment en tout cas. Il lui souffla à l'oreille : « Alors, pas trop dur Potter ? » ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit les pommettes du brun se colorer de rouge qu'il ajouta « De faire la différence entre des yeux de cafards et de la bile de crapaud, ceci dit vu ton quotient intellectuel, ça ne m'étonne pas » Suite, à cela, le regard qu'il aimait tant vint reprendre place sur le visage de son vis-à-vis et une autre sorte de rouge s'installa sur les joues du brun, et Malfoy, content de lui, retourna s'asseoir à sa place, ingrédients en mains.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce sale serpent, comment avait-il osé ? Le brun rejoignit sa place en serrant les dents, toujours rouge de rage. Dire que son cœur avait accélérer quand il avait sentit le souffle de Malfoy sur son oreille et qu'il avait sentit ses joues chauffer après qu'il ait dit ça, mais non la fouine ne faisait que se moquer de lui et cette saleté de phrase à double sens, mais il s'était vite mis en colère après la remarque qui avait suivit.

Le cours de potion se termina, Harry emmena une fiole de sa potion sur le bureau de Snape qui lui lança un regard mauvais, il allait avoir une mauvaise note et la faute à qui ? Je vous le donne en mille : Malfoy ! A cause de son intervention il avait oublié un des ingrédients et les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de se relever pour prendre les ingrédients une deuxième fois.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula très bien, ils n'avaient plus de cours commun avec les serpentards avant le soir donc il n'avait pas recroiser Malfoy à part dans les couloirs et celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des sous-entendu et à chaque fois Harry rougissait… Mais le pire était à venir …

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco passa le reste de sa journée, à tomber sur Potter à chaque fin de cours, dans les couloirs du château –qui a osé insinuer qu'il le poursuivait ?- et a lui lancer des sous-entendus plus ou moins subtils, qui faisait rougir le Gryffondor, et Draco adorait ça, le faire rougir. A défaut d'autre chose, bien sûr, il aurait préféré continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé hier, mais il s'en contentait, pour l'instant. Il réfléchissait également à ce qui pourrait réussir à amener le brun dans son lit –ou dans tout autre endroit où il pourrait le baiser jusqu'à l'épuisement sans être dérangé- les sous-entendus étaient la première partie. Pour l'instant, il réfléchissait à la seconde, qui serait… plus poussée ?

Alors qu'il était en train de déjeuner, pour déjeuner et surtout pas pour mater un certain brun aux yeux verts. Il l'aperçut qui sortait seul de la grande salle. Bien il allait pouvoir s'amuser encore un peu. Il laissa donc son déjeuner en plan et se dépêcha de suivre le Gryffondor. Il le repéra rapidement dans les escaliers –miraculeusement vide- et monta à sa suite. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au deuxième étage, Draco parvint, enfin, à la hauteur d'Harry et le héla :

« -Hey Potty !

-Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

- Je t'ai suivi, bien sûr.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-A ton avis ? Tu n'es pas si idiot que ça après tout, tu pourrais le comprendre tout seul. »

Le serpentard dû retenir un sourire victorieux face à la couleur rouge qui prirent les pommettes de Harry. Il avait encore gagné.

« -Je suis venu te parler mais si tu voulais qu'on fasse autre chose, je suis d'accord tu sais ? Mon corps de rêve n'attend que toi. »

Le Gryffondor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dans un geste de protection et baissa la tête, mais –malheureusement pour lui- cela ne cacha pas le énième rougissement de ses joues. Après quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Draco se demanda à quoi il pensait et s'il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était encore là. Au quel cas, Harry aurait encouru de très grands dangers, on n'ignore pas un Malfoy et encore moins un Draco qui attendait une réponse pour savoir si oui ou non il se jetait sur lui maintenant ou s'il le chauffait encore un peu.

« - De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler, la fouine ? » A cette appellation, la mâchoire du blond se contracta mais il s'efforça de ne pas le faire paraître et de répondre de façon décontractée : « - Voyons Potter, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, on peut laisser les surnoms débiles de côté, non ?

-Bien, alors parles Malfoy, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, contrairement à d'autres je n'ai pas que ça à faire de suivre quelqu'un toute la journée. »

Zen, Dray. Respire. Ne le tue pas maintenant, tu pourrais encore en avoir besoin.

« -Bien, tu sais j'ai également beaucoup de choses à faire, de gens à voir, des mecs à baiser, je n'ai pas cinq minutes à moi, mais vois-tu, Potter, dans ma grande bonté, je t'octroie quelques minutes de mon précieux temps. Bref, je voulais simplement te prévenir… » A ces mots, il se rapprocha de Harry, et lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il posa une de ses mains sur ses fesses, une autre sur sa nuque et il lui souffla à l'oreille : « -Ca se passera dans le troisième cachot, ce soir. Tiens-toi près. » Il embrassa le dessous de l'oreille du brun et partit en direction des cachots. Il avait réellement quelqu'un à voir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry mit quelque secondes à reprendre ses esprit, Malfoy l'avait touché, il lui avait soufflé sur l'oreille ! Et ça voulait dire quoi sa dernière phrase ? Il chercha le serpentard des yeux, celui-ci était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, il fallait qu'il lui demande.

« -Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Le blond se retourna dès qu'il l'entendit et lui répondit : « -Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Mais malheureusement, pour le moment, je dois laisser ici ton joli petit cul, j'ai un rendez-vous important. »

Le serpentard se détourna, laissant derrière lui un Harry aussi rouge que le blason de sa maison. Cette sale fouine, comment avait-il pu dire ça ! Bon d'accord Harry avais de belles fesse et une magnifique chute de rein –Merci quidditch- mais c'était pas une raison et comment le blond avait-il pu le laisser comme ça, il avait touché ses fesses et s'était barré sans explication pour un soi-disant rendez-vous important ! Il allait le lui payer, Harry se vengerai…

Et c'est en pleine réflexion qu'il se dirigea vers les serres pour son premier cours de l'après midi : Botanique. Avec tout ça Harry avait failli être en retard, heureusement que Madame Chourave est lente à faire l'appel.

Le brun s'était vite installé entre ses deux meilleurs amis qui s'étaient sûrement lâcher au début du cours, il était rouge et essayait de reprendre son souffle –un sprint du troisième étages aux serres n'aidaient pas vraiment- ce qui pour son plus grand malheur attira la curiosité de Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Harry ?

-rien j'ai juste vu Malfoy et … Harry vira au rouge pivoine alors qu'il se remémorait la scène, il n'allait quand même pas dire à Hermione que la fouine lui faisait des avances.

-et , le rouquin s'était rapproché une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

- on s'est disputés, c'est tout. Dit Harry en baissant la tête

Hermione allait rajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par madame Chourave qui expliqua le contenu du cours -encore des plantes étranges à rempoter- le brun poussa un soupir et se mit au travail.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy entra, dans le bureau de son professeur de potions, sans attendre une réponse de sa part, c'était urgent. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais permis d'ouvrir la porte sans avoir la permission –du moins il ne le faisait plus depuis qu'il avait surpris Severus et son père en train de baiser sur le bureau, il avait huit ans et il avait été traumatisé à vie. (Il se demandait parfois, si ce n'était pas à cause d'eux qu'il avait fini gay… ) Avec le nombre de choses qu'il avait vu et vécu, il s'étonnait encore parfois de ne pas être devenu totalement cinglé. –Il devait parler à son parrain et si besoin était, agir entant que Serpentard digne de sa maison –pas qu'il n'en était pas digne habituellement après tout, mais disons que son parrain restait normalement en dehors de ses manipulations douteuses-, il avait tout prévu : le plan A – qui se résumait à essayer d'attendrir l'inébranlable Severus Snape, mais il doutait qu'il marche vraiment bien- et malheureusement pour celui qui allait le subir : le plan B.

« -Parrain ? Je peux te demander un service ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, encore, Draco ? Tu sais ton père en a …

-Je ne veux pas parler de lui.

-Bien. Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux que tu dises à Potter qu'il va devoir suivre des cours de rattrapage en potions… avec moi.

Est-ce que c'était normal que son vis-à-vis ne réagisse plus ? Bien, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait totalement arrêté de réagir, après tout ses yeux se fermaient encore par intermittence – au moins il n'était pas mort d'un infarctus, c'était déjà ça- mais il restait là à fixer Draco sans rien dire, sans rien faire. En fait il se demandait s'il ne devait pas soit éclater de rire, ou amener Draco à l'étage des soins psychiatrique à Ste-Mangouste et s'y amener lui-même également. Etant donné qu'il avait choisi la première option –le deuxième occasionnant un surplus inutile de paperasse à remplir- et qu'il avait été le plus illustre espion du côté de la lumière : son fou rire hystérique passa inaperçu et se traduisit par un rictus moqueur.

«- Tu sais, si tu veux le tuer, il y a d'autres méthodes plus faciles et qui passeront plus facilement inaperçues

-Ne sois pas idiot. Je ne veux pas le tuer. Ca je ne le ferai que si mon plan ne marche vraiment pas…

-Et aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

-Je veux baiser avec lui. »

Finalement, peut-être que l'infarctus aurait lieu plus tôt que prévu, et que le plan B, allait lui aussi arriver avant l'heure.

« -Je… Vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, Draco. Parce que vous imaginer toi et Potter en train de … vas finir par me donner de l'urticaire. Alors si on en revenait au sujet principal : Toi, Le survivant et des cours de potions supplémentaire et au fait que je crois toujours que tu veuilles le tuer.

-Bien, alors pour les cours tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr que non. Draco, je ne peux pas donner de cours supplémentaires à un seul élève – et avec toi en prime- sans en parler au directeur et en plus, je ne VEUX pas.

-Mais tu voudras bien faire ça pour ton filleul préféré, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand ce même filleul, connaît ton penchant pour les loups garous professeur de défense, pas vrai ?

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

-Oh et bien, disons que les murs ont des oreilles… Alors qu'est que tu penses de notre petit arrangement ? Tu obliges le balafré à prendre des cours supplémentaires, avec moi, ou bien, il se pourrait que cette petite information fasse bientôt tout le tour du château.

-…Je verrai ce que je peux faire… J'aurais vraiment mieux fait d'avoir un filleul à Poufsouffle, Draco, ça aurait largement facilité ma vie.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas, heureusement pour moi, je préférerai sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie plutôt que d'être là-bas… Au revoir, parrain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'heure passa vite et le trio se dirigea vers le château pour leur prochain cours, histoire de la magie. Malheureusement pour le Gryffondor dans le grand hall ils croisèrent les serpentard qui se dirigeaient vers le parc pour leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques, oui Harry connaissait l'emploi du temps des serpys et alors ? Il faut toujours connaitre ses ennemis !!! Dès que le blond et sa troupe les repérèrent ils se dirigèrent vers eux, le prince des gryffondors lançait des regards haineux à celui des serpentard qui lui, le regardait d'un air amusé. Après quelques « politesses » échangées – heureusement Malfoy était resté comme d'habitude- le brun se croyait sorti d'affaire, en plus le hall était rempli d'élève. Mais le destin était contre lui, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit une main sur sa fesse mais pas posé nan, il avait bien reçu une claque sur les fesses ! Le Survivant se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec … Malfoy qui affichait un grand sourire victorieux alors que lui bien que très en colère ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir d'un rouge écrevisse. Il allait lui lancer une remarque cinglante quand Hermione l'interpella pour lui dire qu'ils allaient finir par être en retour en cours. C'est donc un Harry fulminant de rage qui s'assit au fond de la salle de classe pour pouvoir ruminer en paix.

L'heure passa très lentement et la colère de Harry ne disparu pas, il sorti de la salle précédé de ses amis : Hermione et Ron marchaient devant lui en se tenant la main, les gryffondors avaient du temps libre, et se dirigeaient vers la salle commune de leur tour.

Le brun se repassa les événements de la journée en tête et fit un rapide résumé : Malfoy lui faisait des avances et semblait vouloir terminer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Le survivant s'arrêta en plein couloirs, une main sous le menton, en pleine réflexion et dit à ses amis qui s'étaient arrêter qu'ils pouvaient y aller sans lui, il avait quelque chose à faire, ils haussèrent les épaules et reprirent leur chemin.

Harry lui fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers une salle de classe vide pour s'entrainer un peu, bon d'accord il allait se défouler et réfléchir à une vengeance pour le blond, son côté serpentard se mettait en route. Il entra donc dans la salle métamorphose pour commencer quelques exercices.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bon OK, cette fois, il le jurait il ne l'avait pas suivi, il était réellement tombé sur lui. Et, il se dit que cette journée était vraiment son jour de chance : Trouver Harry dans une salle de classe vide –la salle de métamorphose- était vraiment très très bien…. A part qu'il risquait de mourir incessamment sous peu, et pour cause celui-qui-à-survécut-et-vaincu-celui-dont-le-nom-peut-à-présent-être-prononcé se tenait dans cette salle, baguette à la main, bon il ne risquait sans doute pas de se prendre un Avada en pleine poire –Gryffondor oblige- mais tout de même, il ne voulait pas vraiment tenter le coup. Ceci dit, Potter était seul, dans une salle de classe vide et à un étage où personne ne passait jamais –son corps pourrait ne jamais être découvert et finir ronger par les vers si l'idée prenait à Harry de le tuer, hmm, mauvaise image mentale- et il pourrait, lui faire subir les derniers outrages facilement, si celui-ci lâchait sa putain de baguette.

Draco Malfoy, resta donc légèrement caché derrière la porte, priant pour que le brun lâche sa baguette. Quand cela finit par arriver, après ce qui sembla être une éternité à Draco. Celui-ci bondit de derrière la porte et lança :

« - Alors Potter. Content de me revoir ? »

Le survivant sursauta et se retourna les yeux écarquillés.

« -Au nom de merlin ! Dr…Malfoy est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me suivre partout ?! Je te jure que ça commence sérieusement à me prendre la tête !

-Je te ferai remarquer que je ne t'ai pas suivi, ma vie ne tourne pas autour de te misérable existence. Je suis tombé sur toi, alors que je rentrai de mon rendez-vous.

-Chez qui tu étais ?

-Ca te regarde, peut-être ? Mais, comme je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vais te répondre : J'étais avec un homme. Et ce rendez-vous était vraiment très intéressant, très concluant, pourrais-je dire.

-Je le connais ?

-Jaloux Potter ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais puisqu'un tel homme, comme tu le dis, est dans le château, peut-être que moi aussi je pourrai aller le voir. »

Le blond dû réprimer un rire suite à cette phrase, si Harry apprenait que c'était de Snape qu'il parlait, il en tomberait sûrement dans les pommes. Et ce serait définitivement très drôle à voir… S'imposer maintenant à lui, un cruel dilemme : laisser Harry dans l'ignorance et dans sa pseudo jalousie –enfin Draco espérait que c'était de la jalousie et pas un besoin de se faire l'homme à la place du jeune-riche-célèbre-et-extrêmement-sexy serpentard qui se trouvait en face de lui- et lui dire que c'était Snape dont il était en train de parler, voir l'horreur s'imprimer sur ses traits alors qu'il réaliserait avoir penser à coucher avec Snape et que Draco couchait réellement avec leur professeur de potions… Mais l'idée de lui-même couchant avec son parrain, le convainquit de laisser le Gryffondor dans l'ignorance.

« -Oh je t'assure, une fois que tu auras couché avec moi, tu n'auras plus envie de coucher avec quiconque d'autre.

-Il faudrait déjà que je couche avec toi, Malfoy.

-Oh, mais pour ça ne t'inquiètes de rien, tout est déjà planifié.

-Vraiment ?

-Huhu, vraiment. Intéressé ?

-Ca se pourrait. Il faudrait juste essayer de me convaincre, que tu es vraiment un bon coup.

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez hier soir ?

-Oh, tu sais, depuis hier soir, mes souvenirs sont un peu flous, surtout que je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal.

-Il faut que je te convainque alors ?

Pendant toute leur discussion, le blond n'avait cessé de se rapprocher du brun, et ses lèvres étaient à présent à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Le souffle chaud d'Harry, caressant le visage du serpentard.

« -Tu peux toujours essayer. »

Alors, il l'embrassa, doucement, pas comme leur étreinte de la nuit précédente, qui elle était passionnée, violente. Ce baiser ci était, doux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas ennemis, comme s'il n'avait pas passé leurs vies à se détester. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas Potter et Malfoy, mais seulement Harry et Draco. Leurs lèvres se caressaient doucement, et la langue de Harry sortit caresser les contours des lèvres roses de son vis-à-vis. Sans qu'ils ne ressentent encore le besoin d'accentuer le contact entre eux. Mais bien vite, le désir vint prendre place dans leurs corps et leur étreinte s'approfondit, Draco plaqua doucement Harry contre le mur et le recouvrit de son corps, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, et un gémissement rauque vint profaner le silence établi entre eux depuis quelques minutes. Et plus le temps passait, plus Draco recherchait le contact de la peau du brun sous ses mains, sous sa bouche. Il le voulait, il voulait être plus proche de lui, se fondre en lui. Draco voulait aimer Harry. Et cela lui fit peur. Parce que, il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et il ne pouvait absolument pas aimer Harry Potter. Alors, il s'efforça d'éloigner ses mains du corps brûlant sous lui et ses baisers se firent moins passionnés, se réduisant seulement à quelques brefs contacts. Baisers papillons. Il laissa ses mains reposés sur les hanches du rouge et or, et son visage plonger dans son cou, le temps de se reprendre et d'inspirer son odeur capiteuse puis sortit de la pièce, sans laisser le temps au garçon derrière lui, de dire un mot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry pantelant, debout au milieu de la salle, jetait des regards confus vers la porte. Il avait pourtant bien réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire à Draco pour se venger mais quand il l'avait vu devant la porte de la salle avec un sourire amusé certes mais joyeux comme un gamin, toute sa colère avait fait place à de la lassitude. Mais il y avait ce que le blond avait dit, à ses sous-entendu le brun avait sentit une bouffé de colère montée en lui, il fallait bien l'avouer … il était jaloux. Mais tout s'était envolé quand il s'était rendu compte que le serpentard se rapprochait de lui quand leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées dans un baiser, doux, presque tendre et son cœur s'était affolé. Il avait sentit le désir monter en lui alors que le blond le plaquai contre le mur, mais les mains de Draco avaient peu à peu arrêtées leurs caresses et ses baisers avaient perdu leur passion. Harry avait ressentit un froid glacial quand le blond s'était détaché de lui pour se diriger vers la porte. Mais le pire c'est quand ses yeux remplis de questions rencontrèrent les orbes grises du vert et argent, elles reflétaient pleins de sentiments : surprise, peur, tristesse, désir et un autre sentiment qu'il n'osait pas nommer car il ne l'avait jamais vu dans ce regard orageux … un sentiment qui ressemblait à … de l'amour.

Et c'est plein d'appréhension que le brun se dirigea vers les cachots pour leur deuxième heure de potions de la journée avec les serpentards.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Draco était venu en avance à son cours de potions, espérant pouvoir demander à son parrain, s'il aurait ses cours de rattrapage. Et, après avoir vu son parrain, on pouvait qualifier son état d'extatique, bon bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette petite partie de lui-même qui débattait pour faire savoir son avis, à savoir : « Aimer Harry. ». Mais il avait décidé d'ignorer cette petite partie de lui-même il y a longtemps –trop Poufsouffle- ,depuis ses dix ans, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait l'écouter. Bref, son cher parrain avait réussi à lui obtenir ses cours. Bien que cela serait plus des retenues qu'autre chose, mais tout de même. Il voyait à présent les élèves arriver, le cours allait bientôt commencer.

Il était déjà installé, lorsque Potter entra entouré de ses deux « amis », et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, un regard émeraude vrillé sur sa personne, mais il décida de ne pas s'en occuper –pour le moment en tout cas. Le cours commença, et Draco évita le regard du brun, ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, pour dire vrai il crevait d'envie de le dévorer des yeux, mais il n'aurait pas pu se retenir d'éclater de rire, en anticipant la réaction du Gryffondor devant l'annonce de ses cours de rattrapages.

Lorsque ce moment arriva enfin, il se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas imaginé que cela se déroulerait de cette façon là.

En effet, son parrain faisait son habituelle ronde déstabilisante autour des élèves, tel un faucon _(NdH : je voulais mettre vautour ici, mais c'était pas gentil pour Sev' alors j'ai changé. Comment ça vous vous en foutez ?)_ guettant la moindre erreur de sa proie qui pourrait lui servir à la tuer, bien ici, c'était surtout pour la mettre en retenue avec Rusard tout un mois, mais tout de même. Et c'est ce qui arriva, Harry, comme l'avait remarqué Draco, s'était trompé dans les instructions il avant placé les yeux de grenouille après avoir placé les mandragores –coupées en morceaux de 0,5 cm chacune- et remué quatre fois et demi dans le sens des aiguille d'une montre et une fois et quart dans le sens inverse au lieu de les placé trente secondes avant les mandragores. _(NdH : C'est pas clair ? Pour moi non plus, à vrai dire je sais même pas ce que j'ai raconté…NdM : moi j'ai compris xD) _Et cela Snape l'avait également remarqué…

« -Potter ! Est-ce que vous voulez autant que ça faire sauter la classe ?! Retenue toute cette semaine… Et comme à force de vos nombreuses visites mes sols sont déjà suffisamment propres pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être nettoyé. Vous étudierez les potions avec M. Malfoy qui lui aussi à obtenue une semaine de retenue pour insolence envers professeur. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Qouuuah !!! Harry faillit s'étouffer en entendant cette nouvelle, étudier avec Malfoy ! Si Snape voulait l'humilier c'était réussi et rien qu'à voir son regard satisfait, le brun savait qu'il devait faire une drôle de tête, il se tourna vers Ron qui était assis à côté de lui et celui-ci lui fit un regard compatissant. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver personne n'avait jamais pris de cours particulier avant, et tout les événements de la journée lui revinrent, c'était avec Snape que Dr…Malfoy avait eu rendez-vous alors le troisième cachot … c'était pour les cours, Oh Merlin il allait devoir prendre des cours avec la fouine qui pour sûr ne lui apprendra pas que les potions durant ses cours « particuliers ».

Le brun fixa le blond qui avait un sourire triomphant et un regard lubrique, et au petit sursaut de ses épaules il devait sûrement retenir un fou rire … il avait tout prévu, cette sale fouine l'avait piégé et il allait devoir être dans la même pièce pendant deux heures, mais est-ce vraiment un mal ? Harry rougi alors que toutes leurs rencontres repassait dans ça tête et il pensait surtout à la dernière, il fallait qu'il lui pose des questions autant en profiter…

Le cours de potions fini vite et Harry n'ayant plus cours retourna dans sa salle commune pour le reste de l'après midi. Le temps passa encore très vite, trop vite, pour son plus grand malheur et plus l'heure fatidique approchait plus son courage se faisait la malle. C'est donc le pas trainant qu'il s'était dirigé vers la grande salle avec les autres gryffondors et il avait mangé le plus lentement possible en jetant des regards à la table des serpentards pendant que ses amis pariaient sur combien de temps lui et Malfoy tiendraient sans se tuer.

Quand il rencontra le regard du blond celui –ci lui fit un sourire lubrique et articula un « tiens-toi prêt » qui le fit déglutir. Décidemment où était passé tout son courage, il quitta la salle pour se préparer à la retenue, il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'heure avait enfin sonné, Draco allait avoir Harry, pour lui tout seul pendant deux bonnes heures, il se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui apprendre, en potions bien sûr, mais ses pensées revenaient inlassablement sur un autre type d'apprentissage. Même si d'après ce que le Gryffondor lui avait montré hier soir, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer, sur ce qui allait se passer dans cette salle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry avançait d'un pas trainant vers les cachots, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il tremblait d'anticipation. Il passa devant le premier cachot puis le deuxième et sa gorge se nouait alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant le troisième, c'était bien la première fois qu'il espérait la présence de Snape. Il resta un moment devant la porte en bois mais fini par frapper –il manquerait plus qu'il ait d'autre retenues pour être arrivé en retard à celle-là - et il retint sont souffle. Un « entrez » se fit entendre et Harry avança vers sa destinée.

* * *

**Note 2** : Vila mouahaha, alors vous avez aimez ? Ça mérite une petite review ça nan ? Rien que pour avoir la suite et donnez votre avis, n'est-ce pas ? 

Ah oui et pitite question : vous voulez une fic longue ou courte parce qu'on peut très bien terminer DA avec le prochain chapitre ou dans 2 chapitre voir plus. So qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? (pour moi la question c'est plus vous-voulez le lemon desuite ou pas ? xD )


	4. 3: Détermination et Obstination

**Auteur :** Mey & Hell

**Titre :** Détermination et Obstination (Détestable Attirance. Chapitre 3)

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Rating :** M (Ce chapitre contient un lemon, et autre joyeusetés.)

**Note :** Désolé, le chapitre a mit vraiment beaucoup de temps à venir. Peut-on remettre la faute sur les fêtes, les cours et, bien, une légère toute petite flemme ? Bref, un chapitre tout de même assez long (de 8600 mots. C'est beaucoup ?) selon mon point de vue. Même si Mey a pratiquement écrit plus de la moitié. 'Rhum'rhum, je suis pas douée, pour les trucs citronés alors… Bref. Bonne Lecture & Reviews, Please.

* * *

RAR: (désolé on avait oublié ...) 

caro(as) : merci pour la review, longue fic en veux tu en voila.

Alien Amer : è.é c'est une fic sadique depuis le départ, vive le suspens ! en tout cas merci pour la review , voila le lemon...

* * *

Il était vingt-et-une heures et un léger bruit provenant de la porte de bois sombre, vint le tirer de ses pensées plus ou moins encrées dans de bonnes mœurs. Il constata que le Gryffondor était à l'heure… Une première. Il lança à la cantonade un « entrez », qui résonna un moment dans le silence lourd du cachot, au brun derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, révélant un bel éphèbe, au regard résigné et visiblement déçu de ne trouver personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce. 

« -Qu'est que tu attends Potter ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi. Je n'ai pas prévu de passer ma soirée à te regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

-Qu'est que tu veux faire alors ? »

Si tu savais, Harry… Bien sûr ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui dit, même s'il le pensait très fort, il lui répondit d'un ton serein agrémenté d'un sourire faussement innocent, qu'il avait prévu des potions au programme, comme leur professeur lui avait demandé, l'après-midi même. Enfin, Snape, n'avait pas vraiment donné une quelconque consigne à son filleul, d'une certaine façon parce qu'il s'en fichait de ce qui adviendrait de Potter, et surtout à cause du fait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qui allait ce passer cette nuit dans son cachot entre Draco et le Survivant. Ce n'était pas tellement à cause des « choses » en général, après tout lui aussi avait déjà couché avec quelques personnes dans cette pièce, mais aussi et surtout à cause de l'identité des deux protagonistes…

XxXxX

Harry avait relâché sa respiration –bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir retenue- aux mots de son « professeur ». Mais son sourire innocent ne le trompait pas, il valait mieux que le brun reste sur ses gardes avec un peu de chance Snape passerait vérifier s'ils travaillaient bien… mais avec la chance qu'il avait eut jusqu'ici, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Il y avait aussi ce baiser troublant dans la salle de métamorphose –décidemment ils étaient abonnés aux salles de classe-, le rouge et or avait beaucoup de questions mais il se doutait que s'il en parlait, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa vertu. Le brun alla rejoindre Malfoy et, en maintenant tout de même une distance de sécurité, écouta ses instructions pour commencer à travailler.

XxXxX

Les deux adolescents se mirent donc au travail, sans qu'aucun geste, ni qu'aucunes paroles déplacées ne viennent troubler leurs travaux. Ce que le blond avait parfaitement planifié, arriva au bout d'une demi-heure, à savoir, le brun voyant que rien, ni personne, n'avait essayé d'attaquer sa vertu, qui malgré l'incident survenu quelque temps plus tôt, était toujours intact, enfin d'après Draco, baissa sa guarde.

La phase un de son plan était enclenchée. Et la seconde allait s'annoncer très amusante- bien que sûrement très frustrante, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion après tout.-, Harry était donc en train de couper des racines de mandragores, essayant d'en obtenir d'environ 1,23 centimètres –il devait faire attention, parce que si ces morceaux dépassait les 1,35 centimètres, il risquait d'y avoir une explosion telle qu'une partie des cachots risquait de ne plus pouvoir être utilisable avant un long moment.-, lorsque le blond se glissa sans un bruit dans son dos, son cœur commença à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Draco voulait le garçon brun devant lui, il voulait goûter et toucher une fois encore à sa peau, et même si cela prenait du temps, il obtiendrait le corps d'Harry Potter. Une fois arrivé derrière l'Elu, le serpentard colla son torse au dos du Gryffondor et posa ses mains sur les siennes, et lui susurra doucement à l'oreille :

« -Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut t'y prendre, tu en as pour des heures encore. Laisse-moi te montrer. »

XxXxX

Harry rougi en sentant le torse du serpentard contre son dos. Une douce chaleur se répandit à partir de l'endroit où se touchaient leur peau, et contrairement à se que son cerveau lui dictait, le brun ne trouva pas le contact désagréable.

Le Gryffondor sentait le souffle du blond contre son oreille et si Malfoy lui lâchait les mains à cet instant, Harry était sur que celles-ci trembleraient d'anticipation, et sûrement, peut-être encore inconsciemment de désir…

Le comportement de sa Némésis ne passa inaperçu auprès de Draco, et c'est avec un sourire lubrique qu'il se rapprocha un peu plus à sa « victime », seul l'épaisseur de tissu les séparait encore alors qu'il guidait les mains d'Harry sur le couteau.

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de rougir de plus en plus alors qu'il sentit le buste du blond se presser contre lui. Ses joues légèrement roses jusqu'à présent devinrent rouges et sa respiration se fit erratique alors qu'il sentait la chaleur émanant de son « professeur » l'envelopper, malgré la couche de vêtement qui les séparait, dans la froideur et l'humidité des cachots. Une étincelle de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit et c'est dans un murmure qu'il répondit qu'il avait compris et essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte du serpentard.

Malheureusement –ou heureusement selon le point de vue- ce n'était pas du goût du blond qui resserra sa poigne sur sa main droite et passa possessivement son bras autour de la taille du gryffy.

Le cœur du Survivant accélérait de plus en plus alors que son sang pulsait vers son visage. Et quand il le sentit se diriger vers le bas, il s'arracha subitement à la prise de Malfoy et se dirigea rapidement vers le placard à ingrédient pour –soit disant- prendre les ailes de chauves souris qu'il avait oublié. S'éloignant ainsi du vert et argent pour tenter tant bien que mal de retrouver un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal, et de reprendre une couleur de peau normal.

XxXxX

Le blond regarda sa proie s'éloigner avec un regard amusé après avoir avisé les ailes de chauve-souris qui se trouvaient au coin de la table de travail. Draco décida de continuer son avancée et pousser le lion dans ses derniers retranchements et c'est d'une démarche de prédateur qu'il rejoignit le brun.

XxXxX

Harry avait reprit un peu son calme et essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit aller chercher … des ailes de chauve-souris… alors qu'il y en avait déjà sur la table, c'était lui-même qui avait été les chercher. Il tressaillit quand il sentit le souffle du serpentard dans sa nuque -il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher- et à son grand désespoir se remit à rougir. Les mains du blond passèrent de chaque coté de sa tête pour s'appuyer contre l'armoire et le brun de plus en plus gêné, s'enfuit d'un geste vif –et après un joli pas de danse- vers la table où l'eau de la potion était en train de bouillir lentement. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire malicieux qu'arborait le serpentard.

Une demi heure passa durant laquelle sous prétexte de l'aider, Harry virait de plus en plus rouge, une main de Draco s'attardant un peut trop, de brèves caresses ou encore un souffle sur la nuque qui montrait la proximité des lèvres du blond. Et au grand dam du Survivant, il réagissait de plus en plus, du petit frisson au tressaillement, du soupir au gémissement et suite à plusieurs caresses appuyées, son sang convergeant progressivement vers la partie sud de son corps. Dès que Draco était assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner à propos des vicieux serpentards aux mains baladeuses.

Cependant trente minutes avant la fin de cette « retenue », le vert et argent voulait lui montrer comment bien mélanger la potion, plaquant son torse contre le dos du brun, maintenant sa main dans la sienne et glissant son autre bras autour de la taille d'Harry qui tremblait.

Ne pouvant se défaire de la prise du blond, le Gryffondor se laissa faire, et ses yeux s'embuèrent lorsque la main fine et blanche de son « professeur » vint lui caresser le ventre sous sa chemise –il avait laissé leur robe depuis longtemps, la chaleur se dégageant de la potion étant trop intense, il soupçonnait même le serpentard de l'avoir fait exprès-. La main gauche de sa Némésis remontait doucement sous son haut frôlant son nombril et migrant vers ses tétons dressés pendant que la droite remontait doucement le long du bras du survivant pour rejoindre sa consœur sur son torse.

Harry se laissait faire, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes sous les doigts experts et se laissant progressivement aller sur le torse, qu'il devinait musclé à travers la chemise légère qu'il sentait contre son dos. Il gémit doucement et d'une façon très érotique lorsque la langue de Draco vint lécher son oreille et descendit le long de sa nuque, la bouche du blond dévorant son cou pendant que les mains baladeuses descendait jusqu'à atteindre sa ceinture qui ne fit pas long feu. Le brun avait chaud, il brûlait littéralement de désir et ne faisait que s'enflammer plus sous le toucher du serpentard, il tourna lentement la tête pour voir le blond, les yeux toujours embués et respirant par à coup. Ledit blond, lui happa littéralement la bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et passant doucement sa langue sur le pourtour de celles-ci, en quémandant l'entrée, le Gryffondor lui céda bien volontiers et s'en suivit un combat acharné que le serpentard fini par gagner à son plus grand plaisir –et à celui d'Harry qui se sentait fondre tendit qu'une grande chaleur se diffusait dans son corps-.

XxXxX

Draco ne comptait pas s'arrêter là et commença à défaire la braguette du rouge et or, sentant son excitation et la frôlant arrachant des grognements au Survivant qui lui dévorait la bouche de plus bel. La main serpentarde caressait lentement la bosse qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le caleçon du Griffy alors qu'il plaquait furtivement son propre désir conte les hanches du brun, sa bouche descendant le long des épaules d'Harry qu'il dévêtait tout en le faisant tourner pour qu'ils se fassent face. Sa bouche alla taquiner les bouts de chair rose qui le narguaient pendant que d'une main il terminait de déboutonner la chemise du brun et que de l'autre il continuait ses caresses lascives sur la bosse désormais proéminente qui témoignait du désir de son vis-à-vis. Leurs gémissements rauques emplissaient entièrement la pièce.

XxXxX

Harry devenait fou, les mains de sa Némésis le plongeaient dans les limbes du plaisir et sa bouche lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, ses doigts sur sa peau, sa langue sur son torse et le désir du blond contre sa cuisse… Minute… le cerveau du survivant se remettait lentement en route, le reconnectant peu à peu à la réalité, il se mit à trembler convulsivement et son envie descendait progressivement. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du serpentard qui remonta à la hauteur de se yeux et qui après un baiser tendre et qu'une lueur d'inquiétude ai traversée ses yeux lui dit :

« Harry ? »

Le visage du rouge et or blanchit puis rougit de plus belle.

« Ça va ? Cette fois son inquiétude était vraiment perceptible dans sa voix

-Euh, je … »

Fixant les lèvres fines du blond, le brun fut pris d'angoisse quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : les embrasser, il repoussa doucement le serpentard qui semblait de plus en plus perdu et s'enfuit courageusement de son étreinte, attrapant sa robe au passage, il avança à grand pas vers la porte.

XxXxX

Draco mit quelque temps à sortir de sa stupeur et rattrapa Harry juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte mais il relâcha aussitôt prise quand ses iris argentées rencontrèrent les deux jades remplies d'angoisse de son vis-à-vis ne sachant que dire il le laissa franchir la porte des cachots. Son cœur se serrant étrangement lorsque qu'il repensa au regard de sa Némésis, mais son impression fut vite chassée dans un coin, sa raison reprenant le dessus, se rendant compte de son échec. Mais ça n'allait pas finir comme ça.

XxXxX

Harry remontait des cachots en courant, se rhabillant pour être présentable quand il arriva devant la grosse dame et après avoir énoncé le mot de passe, passa en trombe dans la salle commune et s'enferma sans un mot derrière les rideaux entourant son lit.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Rien justement, il s'était même laissé faire et il avait aimé. Oh Merlin, et ce regard, cette voix pleine d'inquiétude et ce baiser tendre, tout était confus et le brun ne savait que penser.

C'est donc complètement perdu que le survivant se laissa lentement bercer par les bras de Morphée pour s'enfoncer au pays des songes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après ce qui s'était passé la veille Harry était très perturbé. Il avait bien sentit les regards brûlants et avides que lui avait lancé son « professeur particulier » toute la matinée mais il n'osait pas rencontrer ces yeux pleins de désir.

Pourtant quand il entra dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, il fallait bien l'avouer il avait été soulagé mais aussi déçu que le blond ne soit pas présent. Et son regard déviait vers la table des serpentards sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le blond arriva plus de dix minute plus tard, et le Gryffondor ne put empêcher un soupir de passer ses lèvres –était-ce de déception … ou de soulagement ?-.

Ron lui parlait mais il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, le serpentard avait toute son attention, et bizarrement celui-ci ne lui lança pas un regard. Rassuré Harry se re-concentra sur le monologue de Ron et le repas se déroula sans souci.

Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lâche subitement sa cuillère en devenant toute rouge. Peut être que le rouquin lui faisait du pied sous la table et que ça l'avait surprise. Mais les soupirs d'extase, les bruits de couverts tombant sur le bois, et les filles pivoines se multiplièrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ?

Le brun suivit le regard de son amie et ne tomba sur nul autre que son meilleur ennemi, Draco Sexy Malfoy qui était en train de déguster son dessert. Et quel dessert, qui a eu une telle idée hein ? Des fraises recouvertes de chantilly avec du chocolat fondu, ils n'auraient pas pus trouver un dessert moins « érotique », nan mais quelle idée, des fraises croquantes, de la crème fouettée onctueuse et du chocolat dégoulinant et délicieux -vu l'expression du serpentard-.

Le blond ne mangeait pas les fraises il les savourait … Il prenait lentement une fraise rouge, la recouvrait de chantilly et enfin la nappait d'une dose considérable de chocolat. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait fait piquer un fard à toutes les filles de la salle –et a certains garçons- c'était la façon dont il mangeait cette fraise recouverte de chantilly. Draco avait les yeux à demi fermés, et tenait dans ses doigts le fruit défendu, il suçotait lentement et follement sensuellement le chocolat, puis le bout de chair rose qui lui servait de langue sortait de sa bouche et léchait à grandes lapées la chantilly restante pour enfin diriger la pauvre petite fraise vers ses lèvres pulpeuse et rougie par le jus des fruits précédents pour sucer le bout rouge –comme s'il restait encore quelque chose après le léchage intensif- et enfin croquait doucement mais férocement le petits fruit rouge qui n'avait rien demandé.

Bien sûr le serpentard avait fait tout cela en plongeant ses iris argentées dans celles émeraudes d'Harry qui avait senti au fur et à mesure du spectacle son sang descendre vers une certaine partie de son anatomie et le peu qui ne s'y trouvait pas encore avait migré vers ses joues. Par Merlin !

XxXxX

Draco était très fier de lui, à la table des gryffondors sa victime imitait parfaitement le poisson rouge mais malheureusement –pour Harry- ce n'était pas fini. Sa Némésis n'avait pas une fois croisé son regard de toute la matinée et un Malfoy ne pouvait être ignoré sans conséquence, le blond avait donc cherché comment préparer sa vengeance et quel ne fut pas son plaisir lorsqu'il avait découvert que le dessert de ce jour là était des fraises. Il avait donc commencé son manège et le brun n'en avait pas perdu une seule bouchée _(NdM : désolé c'était trop tentant xD)._ Sa proie se tortillait discrètement sur son banc pendant que le serpentard savourait une autre fraise et malgré la distance Draco pouvait parfaitement voir le désir qui brûlait la verdure de ses yeux et cela l'enchantait. C'était l'heure du coup de grâce, le vert et argent recouvra entièrement son objet de persuasion de chocolat _(NdM : pas d'idée déplacée je parle de la fraise)_ et quand il finit de déguster le fruit ses doigts en étaient, comme par hasard, recouvert, ignorant la serviette qui se trouvait à coté de son assiette il commença à lécher ses phalanges, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son fantasme sur pattes. Sa langue s'enroulait sensuellement autour de son pouce, dénichant chaque goutte de chocolat, puis il goba son index faisant de rapide va-et-vient, puis ses autres doigts subirent le même sort.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry à sa table avait une trique d'enfer, il ne pouvait lâcher les yeux de Draco et sa bouche, « nettoyant » ses doigts, quand il se re-concentra sur le regard de sa Némésis le brun y vit quelque chose d'encore plus troublant, pour ne pas dire excitant, il pouvait vraiment lire « si tu étais resté hier ce serait autre chose qui aurait subit le même sort ».

S'en fut trop et le rouge et or se précipita hors de la salle, bénissant les grandes robes de sorcier larges pour cacher des réactions compromettantes, et maudissant le préparateur des repas pour avoir mit des fraises, de la crème fouettée et du chocolat fondu en dessert. Il venait de sortir de la salle quand il entendit des gloussements, plusieurs filles était tombées dans les pommes _(NdM : et non pas dans leur bol de fraises XD)_, surtout des Poufsouffles –exaspérant-, d'autre était rouge tomate –minable-, d'autre encore s'étaient jetés sur leur petit ami pour qu'ils assouvissent leur désir –pitoyable- et enfin une foule de groupie en furie avait pris d'assaut la table des serpentards-lamentable-. Et la principale source de toute cette agitation souriait… Vous vous rendez compte il souriait à ces greluches qui étaient en train de lui faire du charme !

Harry sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, c'était qui ces dindes qui entourait SON serpentard, c'était LUI qu'il avait voulu chauffer pas elles, c'était SES yeux que le blondinet fixait, et c'était à LUI que le blond lançait un regard aguicheur et victorieux en ce moment … Minute … Draco articulait lentement deux syllabes avec un regard faussement innocent et interrogateur … « Ja-loux » … Foutu Serpentard !

Et ledit serpentard afficha un immense sourire quand il vit le rouge et or partir en courant.

Le brun frappa violemment le premier mur qui lui tomba sous la main –le poing en l'occurrence- et se dirigea vers son dortoir, ce petit excès de violence avait eu le mérite d'apaiser un peu sa colère et son érection douloureuse mais il allait quand même devoir passer par la case douche froide avant de retourner en cours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La journée passa très rapidement et l'heure de la deuxième retenue arriva au galop, Harry la redoutait encore plus que la première qu'allait-il se passer, il brûlait de désir pour sa Némésis et même plus, sa jalousie maladive le prouvait. Depuis l'épisode du déjeuner le blond ne s'embêtait plus pour lui montrer qu'il était désiré, une fille à chaque bras, lançant des œillades qui en faisait glousser d'autres… Pour une fois Harry comprenait les sentiments de Parkinson qui elle lançait des regards assassins aux groupies qui avaient prises d'assaut le prince des serpentards.

Il restait une heure avant la retenue et le Survivant tournait en rond dans son dortoir, ses compagnons savait pertinemment que c'était à cause de son futur « cours » avec Malfoy, mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils semblaient penser. Le brun avait réfléchit tout l'après-midi et en était arrivé à cette conclusion : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et œil pour œil dent pour dent. Le rouge et or avait donc décidé de jouer le jeu du serpentard mais ce serait lui qui aurait les rênes. Il s'était résigné vu sa réaction du déjeuner, il ne résisterait pas à Malfoy s'il devait rester deux heures avec et surtout si celui-ci se montrait aussi « entreprenant » que la dernière fois. Harry avait donc décidé de séduire le serpentard, après tout il était sexy et séduisant, et sentait bien le sentiment qui grandissait en lui depuis le baiser de la salle de métamorphose, il voulait se rendre compte s'il ne s'était pas trompé, autant tuer le mal dans l'œuf. Le Gryffondor avait donc pour l'occasion enfilé des vêtements qui mettaient son corps en valeur -vestige d'une tentative d'Hermione de le relooker, il ne les avait jamais portés- et mit les lentilles qu'il s'était acheté pour le quidditch. Après une ultime tentative pour dompter sa crinière, il lança un regard appréciateur au miroir et c'est d'un pas décidé et laissant sur son passage ses compagnons de chambre les mâchoires à terre qu'il se dirigea vers sa retenue. Mais il déchanta bien vite, plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du château plus la peur l'envahissait, il était anxieux, stressé et la seule pensée qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête était : comment va-t-il réagir ?

XxXxX

Il était plus que prêt maintenant, cette fois serait la bonne, avant le petit-déjeuner du lendemain, il aurait eu le brun. Il avait tout calculé, négligeant même ses cours de la journée, pour ressasser encore et encore les étapes qu'il devrait suivre. Les Gryffondors étaient prévisibles, ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir comment ils allaient réagir ou ce qu'ils allaient dire, surtout pour lui qui avait plus côtoyé de personne de cette maison – insulté et rabaissé à n'importe quelle occasion crée des liens- que tous les compatriotes de la sienne. Et personnellement, il se vantait de connaître le balafré aussi bien que ses amis –bon, OK, peut-être pas Granger et Weasley, mais au moins Finnigan et Thomas-. Il connaissait ses points faibles, ses peurs et à force d'observation, il en était venu à remarquer toutes ces petites choses qui font une vie, ce qu'il prenait au petit-déjeuner, les plats qu'il aimait, les personnes qu'il aimait et celles qu'il détestait –qui était de moindre quantité par rapport à la première catégorie-, il tenait d'ailleurs une place de choix dans celle-ci, et tenait à la garder. Bref, Potter devait arriver dans une quinzaine de minutes et tout était parfait, de sa tenue à ses cheveux. La seule chose qui le dérangeait, c'était son état d'esprit. En effet, il était anxieux, il voulait que le moment où il serait devant Harry arrive plus vite ou au contraire qu'il n'arrive pas avant un long moment, mais que cette foutue horloge ne le laisse pas dans cet état. Il ne devrait pas être comme ça, après tout son plan pour attirer le brun dans son lit allait bientôt payer, il devrait être satisfait de lui-même, heureux de savoir dans quel état, qui selon lui était sûrement très proche du sien, Potter était en ce moment. Mais la seule foutu chose à laquelle il était capable de penser était que dans à peine dix minutes il serait devant lui et dans une heure, voire deux maximum, il serait en train de baiser contre un mur ou dans le lit qu'il y avait dans l'arrière salle – question de synchronisation, à savoir, à quel moment ils ne seraient plus capable d'avancer plus loin avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre et de ne plus se lâcher- et il était nerveux, pourtant il avait eu un nombre incroyable d'amants, masculins comme féminins, et jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans cet état. Et plus important encore, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit plutôt troublé, qu'il vint ouvrir la porte après que quelqu'un ait cogné à celle-ci, il recomposa son masque « made-in-Malfoy », et toute pensée confuse quitta son esprit, alors qu'il posait son regard dans celui de son ancien ennemi. Merlin, qu'il voulait cet homme. En effet, celui-ci était, magnifique. Ses yeux ressemblaient plus que jamais à deux émeraudes en fusion, et ses vêtements moulait son corps comme une seconde peau, et rien qu'à sa vue, Draco se sentit bander. Ce qui allait fortement contrarier ses plans. Parce que pour les réaliser il avait besoin de penser avec sa tête et pas avec son « deuxième cerveau ». Il laissa donc entrer le brun, son masque d'impassibilité toujours en place, il ne lui montrerait pas à quel point il avait été ébranlé en le voyant.

« -Malfoy ? »

Respire, Dray, respire. Contrôle ta voix. Ne gémis pas, inspire à fond et répond normalement.

« -…Potter ? »

Bien finalement son cas n'était peut-être pas aussi désespéré qu'il le croyait, enfin pour le moment, parce qu'il n'arriverait pas à effleurer et caresser Harry comme la dernière fois, il lui sauterait dessus directement, et cela pouvait lui retirer le brun de façon définitive.

Il devrait y aller plus subtilement cette fois ….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une heure passa, sans que rien de plus intéressant que les bulles qui commençaient à se former sous le chaudron en ébullition derrière lequel étaient placés les deux protagonistes. Et bizarrement, Harry commençait à désespérer. Il ne s'était strictement R-I-E-N passer ! Pourtant il avait fait des efforts, il s'était préparé pendant un long moment, et maintenant le blond ne réagissait même pas. Peut-être s'était-il trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Et que sa passade « Je-veux-me-taper-le-survivant » lui était passée… Il ne voulait pas que le blond ne veuille plus de lui, pas après que lui commence lentement à apprécier ce qu'il faisait ensemble. Ses regards, ses baisers tendres ou passionnés, les caresses sur sa peau, il ne voulait pas perdre cela…

Mais si le serpentard se détournait de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui sauter dessus, et le laisser lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rester n'est-ce pas ? Non, il ne voulait pas une relation basée sur le sexe, même si celui-ci occupait une grande place dans cette relation. Ils devaient pouvoir avoir des discussions sans que l'un d'entre eux eu envie de tuer l'autre –Et Merlin sait, que cela arrivait encore bien trop souvent- mais il y avait tout de même des signes qui lui montraient que le blond ne se fichait pas totalement de lui, sa voix remplie d'inquiétude et leur quelques baisers tendres… Et puis même si le serpentard ne l'aimait pas, il voulait tout de même retrouver les sensations qu'il avait ressenti la veille… Il le voulait vraiment beaucoup.

Un regard vers Draco, lui apprit que celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées, apparemment insouciant à sa présence ici. Bien, comme l'autre ne voulait pas réagir, il allait prendre son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, et attaquer lui-même son vis-à-vis.

XxXxX

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, remplies de : « Bon qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Je ne vais pas rester là, planté comme un idiot sans rien dire. » Ou de « Est-ce que je peux l'embrasser et le coucher sur ce bureau maintenant ? », lorsque des lèvres douces et chaudes vinrent se placer au coin de sa bouche, en un timide baiser. Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés vers le brun aux joues rougies à quelques centimètres de lui –Depuis quand était-il aussi près de lui ?-, deux mains fines vinrent s'accrocher à sa nuque, tandis que Harry lui soufflait doucement à l'oreille :

« -J'ai envie de toi, Draco. »

XxXxX

Devant le manque de réaction du blond, Harry se sentit rougir encore plus –si c'était possible- et tant qu'à oser autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Il se rapprocha encore une fois du serpentard, hésita un instant à quelque millimètre des lèvres douces puis plongeant son regard dans l'acier en fusion. Puis en soufflant sur ces sucreries fruitées, rapprocha ses lèvres, l'embrassant timidement, maladroitement.

XxXxX

Draco ne reprit ses esprits que quand il sentit une langue humide et chaude passer sur ses lèvres, il vit alors le Gryffondor, plus rouge que rouge, les yeux à moitié clos, ses fins sourcils légèrement froncés et le corps tremblant ; cette vision le fit fondre et il répondit –enfin- ardemment au baiser maladroit de son vis-à-vis qui se détendit, sûrement soulagé.

XxXxX

Soulagé, il n'y avait pas de meilleur adjectif, Harry avait eu tellement peur quand le vert et argent ne répondait pas à son baiser, angoisse inutile, le blond lui dévorait carrément la bouche, sa langue passait sur les lèvres du brun, il suçait doucement l'inférieure, mordillait la supérieure. Le gyffy se laissait faire, sa langue jouant avec celle de son vis-à-vis, lui faisant subir le même traitement qu'il recevait lui-même, il sentait son courage « gryffondoresque » revenir et il se fit plus demandeur, agrippant d'une main la nuque du blond alors que la deuxième caressait doucement puis langoureusement son dos.

XxXxX

Draco passa ses bras autour des hanches fines de son futur amant, serrant son corps chaud contre le sien sans rompre ce somptueux baiser qui l'emmenait au paradis.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent sans robe ; et leurs mains découvraient le corps qui leur faisait face alors qu'ils s'embrassaient fougueusement jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les oblige à se séparer. Essoufflés, haletant, la respiration irrégulière et le cœur prêt à sortir de leur poitrine, ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre, découvrant leur partenaire, mémorisant son corps de leurs mains, de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues.

Harry se retrouva, on ne sait comment, allongé sur une des tables de la pièce, torse nu, la braguette ouverte, les joues rougies, une légère pellicule de sueur sur son corps frissonnant et une splendide érection était visible à travers son boxer alors que Draco à moitié allongé sur lui, la chemise ouverte le regardait les yeux pleins de désirs, il se pourlécha les babines et dévora ce corps offert. Embrassant doucement le brun qui lui répondit ardemment, et déposa une ribambelle de baisers sur sa mâchoire mordillant son oreille, léchant la peau tendre du cou pour descendre sucer la clavicule où il laissa un suçon.

Le serpentard continua sa descente, mordillant les bouts de chair rose dressés arrachant un gémissement délicieux au Gryffondor, qui ne fit que rendre plus douloureuse son érection toujours prisonnière de son pantalon. Il se retint cependant et continua de parcourir de sa langue le corps se tortillant et gémissant sous lui, sa bouche faisant le tour de son nombril, goûtant ses hanches, pendant que ses mains parcourait toujours la peau douce. Quand il arriva au niveau de la verge du brun, il passa un coup de langue rapide à travers le tissu, et un grognement de plaisir résonna dans la pièce.

Ne pouvant se retenir le blond fit disparaitre le pantalon et le boxer décidemment trop gênant et après avoir demandé silencieusement l'approbation à un Harry rougissant, il commença à parcourir le sexe de son amant sur toute sa longueur, mordillant parfois, enroulant sa langue chaude autour de la verge gonflée.

Le brun voyait des étoiles, ce que lui faisait le blond était délicieux mais il en voulait plus, ses mains agrippèrent les mèches dorées et sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche en réclamant dans un murmure presque incompréhensible « encore », « plus ». Un cri qu'il ne savait même pas avoir poussé retentit dans le cachot quand la bouche chaude du serpentard l'engloba, et il se mordit violemment la lèvre quand celui-ci commença des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide.

Les yeux embués de désir, Draco ne pensait qu'à donner du plaisir à son partenaire, essayant d'oublier sa propre érection qui le faisait effroyablement souffrir, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il voulait l'emmener au septième ciel, il savait que Harry était vierge, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas le blesser, il voulait que le souvenir de sa première fois soit magique.

Le plaisir montait et le brun se sentait effleurer la jouissance il prononça un « Draco, je … » d'une voix rauque alors qu'il se libérait avec un cri dans la bouche de son amant, qui avala sa semence sans broncher et remonta à son niveau en lui faisant un simple sourire. Harry sourit en retour et embrassa tendrement son vis-à-vis. Il rompit le baiser quand il sentit l'érection du blond contre sa cuisse et après un moment de réflexion, il mordilla sensuellement le lobe du serpentard et le retourna sur la table, échangeant leur place. Devant le regard surpris et interrogateur de Draco, Harry murmura contre sa bouche un « Laisse moi te rendre la pareille » tout en appuyant ses dires, en caressant l'érection qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le pantalon, arrachant un gémissement des plus excitant au blond qu'il étouffa aussitôt avec un bouleversant baiser. Puis il refit au serpentard les mêmes délicieuses tortures qu'il lui avait fait subir, parcourant son corps de sa bouche et de ses mains, titillant ses zones érogènes.

Il se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements gênants, laissant son amant dans le plus simple appareil, et avec hésitation commença à parcourir de sa langue son désir brulant, embrassant le gland rougit pour finir par le prendre en bouche, suçant, léchant, faisant des va-et-vient sur la verge dressée, le blond la tête en arrière et le dos arqué accompagnait ses mouvements de coups de hanches, ses mains serrant la tête de Harry, en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant qui remonta pour lui faire face, un léger filet de sperme s'échappant du coin de sa bouche, il l'en débarrassa d'un coup de langue tout en lui murmurant qu'il n'était pas obligé mais le brun décidé, avala le liquide blanchâtre en affichant un sourire hésitant.

Draco se redressa entraînant Harry, chercha sa baguette d'une main tout en embrassant le brun et jeta un sort faisant apparaître un matelas par terre, il y allongea son amant et recouvrit son corps de baisers. D'un murmure il lubrifia ses doigts et tout en retournant embrasser le Gryffondor il inséra un doigt en lui, celui-ci se crispa sous l'intrusion mais se détendit peu à peu sous les baisers et les caresses du serpentard.

Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier et ferma les yeux lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Draco lui glissait des mots doux à l'oreille, embrassait ses paupières closes pour le rassurer, quand enfin le brun fut détendu il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient avec ses doigts accompagnés de mouvement de poignet énergique sur la verge de son amant, qui gémissait doucement, ses mains serrant les épaule blanches du blond.

Quand le serpentard toucha enfin la prostate du Griffy celui-ci eu un hoquet de surprise et un cri de pur plaisir soufflant un « Recommence » les yeux brouillés de plaisir. Le vert et argent tout en continuant de s'occuper de son amant ajouta un troisième doigt que le brun ne sentit presque pas, un simple éclair de douleur traversa son regard alors qu'il retournait dans les limbes du plaisir.

Draco n'en pouvait plus et il retira ses doigts, plongeant son regard dans celui de Harry qui la gorge serrée hocha la tête, et il s'enfonça en lui. Le brun enfonça ses ongles dans la chair tendre du dos du blond qui attendait qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, tremblant de désir retenu. Le rouge et or l'embrassa doucement puis de plus en plus violemment alors que le serpentard faisait des aller et venues en lui, le possédant, le dominant et Harry adorait ça. Leurs gémissements, leurs hurlements de plaisir remplissaient la pièce. Il ne faisait plus qu'un et c'est au même moment qu'ils se libérèrent en hurlant le nom de leur amant.

Draco se retira doucement et s'allongea à côté d'Harry qui vint se blottir contre lui. Le blond l'entoura possessivement de ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, reprenant une respiration régulière et un rythme cardiaque normal tout en savourant la chaleur de l'autre. Puis le serpentard s'éloigna un peu, passant sa main dans les cheveux de jais puis sur la joue du Gryffondor pour finir par frôler ses lèvres du bout des doigts, se noyant dans le regard vert qui le fixait … avec tendresse et … une pointe d'amour.

Ce n'était pas possible comment Harry pouvait-il l'aimer, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien de l'amour qu'il lisait dans ce regard d'émeraude, les yeux du brun avait toujours été les fenêtres de son âme, on pouvait tout lire dans ses iris. Et Draco prit peur, lui que ressentait-il au juste ? Il avait eu son corps et son âme lors de leur ébat, mais il voulait plus … et c'était ce plus qui lui faisait peur, alors il fit ce que son père lui avait apprit, il repassa son masque d'impassibilité. Celui-ci faillit se fendre quand il croisa le regard tendre de son amant et son sourire rayonnant mais il se reprit bien vite et plongea son regard sans émotion dans les deux mers vertes qui se troublaient. Puis d'une voix glaciale il lui dit :

« Je ne pensais pas que ça serai si facile de t'avoir dans mon lit »

Le cœur d'Harry se brisa quand il entendit ses mots, son regard s'assombrit et ignorant la souffrance qui lui lacérait la poitrine, il se leva, grimaçant sous la douleur qu'il ressentait puis lança un regard furieux, haineux, dégouté et qu'il voulait dénué de toute la tristesse et la souffrance qu'il ressentait, au serpentard, prit ses vêtements, se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de franchir la porte, la main sur la poignée il dit d'une voix brisée « Adieu, Malfoy » puis s'enfuit des cachots, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Il couru dans les couloirs, trébuchant sur les aspérités du sol, les gouttes d'eau salées dévalant ses joues jusqu'à son arrivée devant le tableau de sa salle commune. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, mit son masque d'indifférence et pénétra dans la salle.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé Ron l'assaillit de questions sur le déroulement de sa retenue, ne remarquant pas l'état de son ami, le brun ne pu répondre que par un « Plus tard ». Le rouquin allait répliquer quand Hermione lui attrapa le poignet et le serra fortement, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard d'Harry qui sentait les larmes prêtent à couler de nouveau.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et le brun lui fit un sourire de remerciement, et monta dans son dortoir, lançant un sort d'intimité et de silence sur son lit aux rideaux tirés. Il le savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser son cœur être volé par le serpentard mais pendant leurs moments passés ensemble, et surtout cette nuit, le blond l'avait traité avec tendresse, patience et attention, et Harry s'était laissé aller à lui faire confiance. Il n'aurait pas dû…Il laissa toute sa peine éclater pas seulement celle dû au blond mais aussi celle qu'il refoulait depuis toujours, les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais laissé couler. Il ne s'endormit que bien plus tard, lorsque que ses larmes se furent taries et qu'il ne restait qu'une trace rouge sur les joues du Survivant, prouvant leur existence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il était cinq heures du matin, et Draco venait de sortir de son lit, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ruminant encore le dernier épisode de sa nuit avec Harry. Et s'il était resté encore ne serais-ce que quelques minutes de plus, couché sans rien faire d'autre à part penser et fixer le plafond blanc, il allait irrémédiablement devenir cinglé, enfin plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en tout cas. Avec du recul, il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il s'était juste senti terriblement bien avec le brun dans ses bras, et il aurait aimé rester comme ça pour toujours, mais, et bien, il ne tenait pas, et ne devait pas, virer dans le sentimentalisme à trois mornilles. Et avec cette phrase, il lui avait fait croire que pour lui ce n'était qu'une simple partie de sexe, et rien d'autre. Et pourtant, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, ce n'était pas le cas. Et à cause de sa connerie, il avait terriblement blessé Harry. Et encore une fois, cela était uniquement de sa faute. Et encore une fois, il se retrouvait seul, hanté par le regard colérique et triste de celui qu'il croyait, peut-être, aimer.

Mais foi de Malfoy, ça n'allait pas durer. Ils avaient enfin couché ensemble et le balafré n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps loin de son corps de dieu grec, même après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Enfin, ça c'était ce dont il essayait, inutilement, de se convaincre. Inutilement, parce que, et bien, une saleté de petite voix vicieuse, qui étrangement ressemblait énormément à celle de son parrain, ne cessait de le titiller à propos du foutu sentiment mal placé que possèdent les Gryffondors : l'obstination.

Mais même sans ça, il arriverait à l'avoir encore une fois, même s'il n'était plus tellement sûr qu'il ne le voulait que pour son corps… Bref il ne se préoccuperait pas de cela pour le moment, ou il pouvait, une nouvelle fois, dire bonjour à son désormais célèbre ami, le mal de tête, qui ne voulait pas arrêter de lui donner l'envie de se claquer la tête contre le mur pour que foutu bourdonnement cesse enfin _(NdH : Expérience personnelle.) _, qui depuis le début de cette histoire venait le retrouver fréquemment.

Il alla prendre une douche, s'habilla, se coiffa et tout autre choses qu'il devait effectuer avant de sortir de sa chambre, et avisant l'heure – six heures et quart- se décida d'aller déjeuner. Même s'il n'y aurait personne, et d'une certaine façon c'était ce qui l'arrangeait le plus : il n'aurait pas à se coltiner Pansy, ni ses deux gardes du corps, payés par son père pour lui rapporter ses faits et gestes. Il n'aurait pas la patience suffisante pour s'empêcher de leur jeter un sort.

XxXxX

Harry avait très mal dormi, durant les quelques heures où il avait put trouver le sommeil ; la veille il avait pleuré toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu depuis des années, celles qu'il n'avait jamais osé verser et celles qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais laisser couler et ça lui avait fait du bien.

A part ça, il était réveillé depuis l'aurore et ne faisait que penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé, il était sûr d'avoir vu une lueur d'amour dans le regard d'acier. Peut-être que le blond ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, ou qu'il n'avait pas compris… Mais c'est son regard froid qui l'avait déstabilisé, le même regard qu'il avait avant, ne reflétant aucune émotion et le ton qu'il avait employé.

Le survivant se repassait en boucle les événements de la veille pour trouver où cela avait bien put partir de travers. Et soudain cela lui revint. Il revit ce regard emplit d'angoisse juste avant qu'il ne devienne impassible. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait agit ainsi, lâche ! Les serpentard étaient tous des lâches.

Une immense colère envahit le rouge et or et il se retourna sous ses couvertures, ressentant une légère douleur au niveau de l'anus, il se recroquevilla, « Sal serpentard, vil, et lâche ». Harry resta un certain temps à ruminer en silence quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil il vit qu'il était cinq heures du matin. De toute façon il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir, il se leva, alla prendre une douche. Et poussa un soupir quand il vit ses yeux rouges et cernés dans la glace avant d'aller s'habiller, il n'osait même pas regarder le suçon qu'il avait sur la clavicule. T'en qu'à faire, autant aller prendre son petit déjeuner à six heures, il serait seul et il n'y aurait pas de risque de croiser Dra… Malfoy.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, il vit qu'effectivement il était seul, aucun professeur n'était encore arrivé ; Il s'assit donc à la table des gryffondors et un petit déjeuner apparu devant lui –au moins les elfes de maison travaillaient tôt- et commença à dévorer ses croissants d'un geste rageur. Il tressaillit quand il entendit, un peu plus tard, des pas se diriger vers la porte de la salle. Il sortit sa carte des maraudeurs, qu'il avait pris pour pouvoir éviter un certain serpentard, et manqua de s'étrangler quand il vit que ce n'était autre que Malfoy qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la grande salle, plus de moyen de s'échapper. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida qu'il l'ignorerait, loin des yeux loin du cœur, même s'il le serpentard le possédait déjà. Il passa donc le reste du petit-déjeuner en l'ignorant superbement, ne jetant même pas un regard vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses amis le rejoignent et qu'il quitte la table, pour aller se préparer pour les cours de ce samedi matin -heureusement il n'avait pas cours l'après midi.

XxXxX

Il ne pouvait pas y croire, premièrement, pour la première fois depuis il ne savait combien de temps, Harry Potter, le garçon réputé pour être toujours en retard partout, était au petit déjeuner aux environs de six heures et seul qui plus est. Avec des cernes incroyables qui lui donnait l'air…et bien il ne savait pas de quoi il avait l'air, mais il n'avait pas l'air très reposé, canon, sexy, en pleine forme ? En clair, il avait l'air d'un gars qui n'avait pas dormi depuis une bonne semaine. Draco lui, avait ses propres remèdes, contre d'éventuelles cernes disgracieuses qui pourraient transformer son visage magnifique en « Potter-ce-matin-au-petit-déjeuner ». Ce qui l'arrangeait particulièrement. Ensuite, ce crétin, cet ignoble personnage, lui avait fait l'affront de l'ignorer, lui ! Pas une seule fois, il n'avait réussi à capter son regard, pas une seule fois il n'avait senti son regard lui brûler la nuque, et par Merlin, cela était très désorientant, et pour une raison inconnue, et ce à sa plus grande honte, il avait eu envie de pleurer. Parce que, finalement, peut-être qu'il ne réussirait pas à être avec Harry. Il était découragé. Et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il continua sa journée, du moins jusqu'au cours de métamorphose… Parce que finalement il avait peut-être eu une idée.

XxXxX

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis une vingtaine de minutes, et Draco Malfoy se trouvait présentement dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, les sens aux aguets, prêt à chaque coin de couloir à tomber sur, au pire Rusard ou McGonagall au mieux sur son professeur de potions. Il était arrivé à l'étage où se trouvait ce qu'il voulait : La réserve de la bibliothèque.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et se glissa furtivement jusqu'à la porte fermée d'un sortilège, et lança un Alohomora assez puissant pour réussir à ouvrir la porte, puis chercha la section des invocations. Il laissa sa main glisser doucement sur la reliure des ouvrages, se délectant intérieurement de se retrouver parmi tous ces livres de magie plus ou moins noirs.

Après quelques minutes, il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait : « Les invocations sous toutes ses formes. ». Il ressorti rapidement de la salle, peu désireux de se faire prendre dans cette partie de la bibliothèque. Il risquait le renvoi pour, premièrement se balader dans l'école après le couvre-feu –même s'il était préfet- et surtout pour se trouver ici sans autorisation et avoir pris, entre tous, CE livre interdit depuis 1934. Mais après tout, cela en valait la peine, grâce au contenu du livre il allait peut-être pouvoir reconquérir le brun. Et cela valait bien plus qu'un renvoi. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

Il était presque arrivé dans les cachots, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers lui. Paniqué, il se cacha rapidement derrière une colonne de pierre, et plongé dans l'obscurité, il vit le principal objet de ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague, marchant doucement, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles depuis l'endroit où il était. Il n'allait pas se montrer à lui, cela n'arrangerait pas ses problèmes. Potter n'avait sûrement plus confiance en lui à présent, enfin s'il lui avait fait confiance un jour.

Et alors qu'Harry s'avançait dans le prochain couloir, il l'entendit distinctement prononcer un « Sal Serpentard » qui lui amena un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il reprit sa marche vers sa chambre, en laissant planer dans le silence du château de dernières paroles murmurées : « Et encore, tu n'a rien vu, Harry… ».

XxXxX

La journée avait été épuisante pour le Gryffondor, il s'était endormi en cours, mais que voulez vous faire quand vous n'avez eu que deux heures de sommeil, hein ? Il avait été frustré toute la journée, non pas triste, mais frustré ! Et il n'avait pas pu supporter les questions de ses camarades de dortoir le soir venu, déjà qu'il avait été épuisé par l'entrainement. Il avait donc prit la poudre d'escampette et était parti se promener dans le château malgré que le couvre-feu soit dépassé –après tout il connaissait le château dans ses moindres recoins et connaissait les rondes des diverses personnes qu'il ne valait mieux pas rencontrer après ledit couvre-feu –et pour certaines même avant-, histoire de mettre ses idées au clair et de réfléchir à la situation. Et ses pas l'avait mené dans les cachots, là où tout s'était passé, il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser des jurons durant tout le chemin pour ressortir des sous-sols consistant en des « Sal Serpentard », « Fouine lâche » et autres joyeusetés. Il avait finalement regagné son lit, ses compagnons dormant déjà et s'endormit comme une masse.

XxXxX

Arrivé dans sa chambre personnelle, Draco déposa le livre sur son lit, et partit prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se mit au lit, prit l'ouvrage et commença à rechercher l'incantation dont il avait besoin.

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard, qu'il découvrit enfin, un minuscule paragraphe sur le sortilège, mais qui contenait néanmoins tout ce dont il avait besoin, il y plaça un marque-page. Et essaya de dormir, en pensant que c'était le surlendemain que tout allait se jouer.

XxXxX

Lorsque le blond s'éveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut aux sons des coups contre sa porte d'entrée et de la voix criarde de Pansy qui lui hurlait qu'il allait arriver en retard pour la sortie à Près-au-lard. Mais comme il n'avait pas prévu de s'y rendre aujourd'hui pour pouvoir accomplir le rituel, il lui répondit seulement de partir sans lui parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

A son grand étonnement, la jeune fille n'insista pas et se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour annoncer la nouvelle de leur leader malade.

Il voulut se rendormir encore un peu, mais l'anticipation qu'il ressentait face au programme de sa journée le garda obstinément éveillé. Il se leva donc, puis se prépara.

Enfin prêt, il inspira profondément puis commença les préparations.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que les premières étapes étaient terminées, à savoir tracer un cercle d'incantation sur le sol et allumer quelques bougies blanches et noires, il prononça des paroles compliquées en grec ancien. Il sentit un souffle d'air froid balayer la pièce, et les bougies s'éteignirent une à une. La pièce se retrouvait dans le noir complet. Mais étrangement rien ne se passa, malgré cela le blond ne bougea pas, les bougies s'étaient éteintes alors quelque chose allait se passer… Enfin il l'espérait.

Draco commençait à désespérer quand une boule de lumière commença à se former à l'intérieur du cercle, devenant de plus en plus grosse l'éblouissant. Puis elle explosa en millier d'étoiles scintillantes, irradiant la pièce de sa lumière... Et sur le sol apparu ce qui allait aider le serpentard à récupérer Harry. Avec _son_ aide il allait regagner sa confiance.

* * *

So vous en avez pensé quoi ? bien ? Pas bien ? Frustrant ? 

Et le lemon ? Vous savez que j'ai pris des risques pour l'écrire ? À croire qu'on voulait pas que je le fasse, c'est vrai ça fait 5 ans que je ne suis pas tomber dans les escaliers et c'est la minute après laquelle j'ai commencé le lemon que je me casse la figure pour aller chercher mon tit frère, c'est un comble ça ! passons...

On va pas donner de date précise pour le prochain chap. mais il sortira pas d'inquiétude , le FTYCDC aussi, je l'écrirai aussi avant la fin du mois et j'ai un chtit OS tout mignon en tête et une futur fic.

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Reviews ?

**PS:** Bon vu que y a moins de un pourcent de revieweur, reprenons notre bon vieux chantage : si on a pas au moins 10 reviews en plus vous n'aurez pas la suite, c'est clair ?

Sadiquement vôtre Mey & Hell


	5. 4: Bélial

Bonsoir les gens !

Oui, oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien la suite de DA ! Le chapitre 4 : Bélial. C'est le chapitre le plus long qu'on ait jamais écrit, c'est pour ça que au lieu d'un, vous aurez Deux Chapitres ! (plus de précision à la fin) Et quels chapitres cher lecteur, vous nous en direz des nouvelles !!! On a mit presque deux semaines à les faire alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Voici donc en exclusivité la suite de cette fic sadique, un chapitre débauché, érotique est citronné (si vous voulez mon avis ces chapitres c'est plus des lemons avec une histoire qu'une histoire avec des lemons ! Vous saisissez la nuance ?)

Sur ce petit avertissement (bah oui si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre hommes, les lemon et autre joyeusetés je vous conseille de retourner d'où vous venez !!! Même si je me demande ce que vous faites là !)

Bonne lecture les gens !

* * *

_«__Et sur le sol apparu ce qui allait aider le serpentard à récupérer Harry. Avec son aide il allait regagner sa confiance. »_

Draco Malfoy regardait, les yeux écarquillés, le serpent argent aux yeux verts émeraude, bien, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Mais peut-être qu'il y aurait aussi des avantages à l'avoir invoqué Lui. Selon ce qu'il se souvenait des livres qu'il avait lu sur les serpents, celui là était un cobra égyptien. Un des serpents au venin le plus redoutable qui soit.

C'est pour cela, que lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui, sifflant et dévoilant ses crochets, le blond préféra se reculer de quelques pas. Question de sécurité. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas peur ! Il était un Malfoy, par Salazar ! Ce n'était pas un serpent d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, au venin qui pouvait le tuer dans les cinq prochaines minutes qui allait lui faire peur.

Malgré ses élucubrations, le blond ne put retenir un cri de surprise très aigu lorsqu'une voix sifflante s'insinua dans ses pensées.

« -Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, humain ? Un meurtre peut-être ? Je me souviens de la dernière fois où je fus sous cette forme, il y a plus de deux mille ans, pour l'assassinat de Cléopâtre… Je m'ennuie tellement depuis…

-Tu… Tu as tué Cléopâtre ?! »

Ce ne fut qu'après cette révélation, que le blond se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas réellement bien fait d'invoquer la créature devant lui.

« -Eh bien, elle m'a invoqué, et me l'a demandé. Et, qui suis-je pour refuser, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens encore de sa chair tendre alors que j'ai planté mes crochets dans son bras…

-Hum, bien sûr… Et, comment es-tu supposé vivre aussi longtemps ?

-Je suis un démon, par l'enfer ! Seul un ange pourrait me tuer, et ça fait un très long moment qu'il ce sont désintéressé de nous, tant que nous ne nous immisçons pas dans leurs affaires, bien sûr… Et, j'aimerais savoir, où sommes-nous ?

-A Poudlard, en Angleterre.

-On dirait que l'idée de ses idiots pleins de bons sentiments à finalement marcher, alors. J'avoue que j'en doutais très fortement…

-Tu as rencontré les fondateurs ?

-Eh bien, oui. J'en déduis qu'ils sont déjà morts si tu ne les as pas rencontré, alors à quelle époque ai-je atterrit, petit sorcier ?

-Nous sommes au vingtième siècle.

-Il était vraiment temps que quelqu'un m'appelle alors, ça doit faire plus de trois siècles que je ne suis pas sorti de là… Bref, je m'appelle Bélial, et je suis ici jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes ce que tu désires le plus au monde. Pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur ton but, maintenant ?

-Harry. Je veux récupérer Harry…

-L'amour, hein ? Comme c'est touchant. Enfin, cela sera sûrement plus intéressant que de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer. J'accepte, petit humain.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Oh bien, monseigneur a des exigences… Comment dois-je t'appeler dans ce cas ?

-Je suis Draco Malfoy !

-Bien, et, qu'est ce que cela peut me faire, hein ? Je ne te connais pas. Alors cesse de proclamer ton nom, comme si tu étais Satan en personne, c'est assez dérageant. Maintenant, ouvre grand tes oreilles, parce que je ne me répéterais plus. Et aussi, parce que j'en ai assez de devoir répéter le même baratin, à chaque fois qu'une personne m'invoque… Je suis ici, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, pour t'aider à obtenir ton cher Harry et je ne partirai pas avant. Je peux te faire voir ce que je veux que tu voies, te faire entendre ce que je veux que tu entendes. Et comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, je peux m'immiscer dans tes pensées pour te parler. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ton vœu soit réalisé. Tu as bien compris ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas compliqué !

-Bien sûr. Arrogant n'est-ce pas ? J'aime assez cela, tu pourrais faire un bon démon Draco Malfoy, si tu te débarrassais de tous ces sentiments superflus. Mais enfin, tu aimes sûrement être humain…

-…

-Et si tu me parlais un peu, de ton Harry ?

-Hmm, il est grand mais plus petit que moi, il a des yeux verts qui brillent comme les étoiles, des cheveux noirs tellement doux que je rêve de passer mes doigts dedans à chaque fois que je le voit, un corps fin mais musclé, c'est le seul qui me tient tête dignement, le seul qui fait battre mon cœur comme lui peut le faire. Et…Je l'aime. Mais, nous avons eu un léger, malentendu lui et moi. Et depuis il refuse de m'adresser la …

-Stop ! C'est bien touchant tout ça, mais ça ne me dit pas qui il est ?

-Bien, il a vaincu le mage noir le plus puissant de ce siècle, à survécu au sortilège de mort lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an et blablabla…

-Dis moi, ton Harry ne serait pas Harry Potter ?

-Et bien si, mais comment est-ce que tu …

-Allons, petit dragon, même dans les limbes de l'enfer, tout le monde connaît Harry Potter. Le Survivant.»

xXPOV BélialXx

J'étais tranquillement entrain de discuter avec Léviathan de la dernière guerre moldue en date, lorsque cet enfant m'invoqua. Il était beau, ce fut la première chose que je me dis en le voyant. Ensuite, pour m'amuser je me suis rapproché de lui en sifflant et en dévoilant mes magnifiques crochets. Il a reculé, c'était bien, il savait à qui il avait affaire.

Observant sa tenue, j'en déduisis que j'étais dans le monde sorcier. Sauf s'il portait des robes pour son propre plaisir, après tout je ne connaissais rien des mœurs de cette époque-ci. Peu de temps après, j'appris le lieu et l'époque dans laquelle j'étais, je fus assez content de cela, parce que j'allais pouvoir observer la vie à cette époque, dans un lieu rempli de magie et de jeunes adolescents…

Quand il commença à me parler de son Harry, j'ai pensé qu'il était définitivement atteint. Irrémédiablement amoureux. Et c'était d'un niais tout cela, heureusement que j'étais un serpent, parce que j'aurais pu vomir devant tant de mièvrerie !

Mais ensuite, lorsque le petit blond évoqua ce qu'il avait fait, ce fut comme un déclic dans ma tête. Son Harry était Harry Potter et en plus de cela, celui-ci était gay, cela allait rendre le jeu beaucoup, beaucoup plus amusant.

XxXxX

Ils avaient discutés encore pendant un moment sur le pourquoi du comment Bélial devrait aider Draco à récupérer son amant et, plus précisément, de comment le serpent arriverait entre les mains du brun. Au bout du compte, ils avaient finalement décidés, non pas de jouer dans la finesse, mais de compter sur l'esprit « Gryffondoresque » de Harry, qui en de nombreuses occasions, même trop aux dires de certains, jouait d'assez mauvais tours à celui-ci…

Ainsi, le Serpentard et Bélial se retrouvèrent à errer dans les couloirs du château. Le duo commençait à désespérer de trouver le Griffy, surtout qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un arrivait dans leur direction, le préfet était obligé de cacher le serpent en redescendant la manche de sa chemise, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il avait bien essayé d'argumenter sur le fait de laisser le serpent sous sa manche, à l'abri des regards, mais Bélial voulait voir où ils allaient, ce qui était apparemment impossible avec le tissu devant ses yeux, même pour lui. De plus, Draco avait, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit au démon accroché à son poignet, peur que celui-ci, emprisonné par le tissu ne veuille s'amuser un peu, et ne trouve d'autres façons pour se faire que d'enfoncer ses crochets dans son poignet pâle… Après tout il ne connaissait pas les habitudes de jeu des serpents, et encore moins des démons, mais il ne doutait pas que tuer des humains devait être une de leurs principales sources d'amusement, du moins pour la deuxième catégorie.

Alors cet arrangement les satisfaisaient mutuellement : Bélial pouvait voir où ils allaient et comment avait évolué l'école et Draco pouvait surveiller furtivement si celui-ci n'approchait pas trop ses crocs de sa peau, bien qu'il ne doutait pas que si le serpent en avait réellement envie, ce n'était pas lui qui allait pouvoir l'en empêcher… Mais il était quand même un minimum rassuré.

Ils déambulèrent pendant quelques temps encore, puis aux abords de la grande salle, dans laquelle se terminait présentement le dîner, ils le trouvèrent, enfin, le blond repéra ses cheveux de jais ébouriffés dans le flot continu d'élèves qui sortaient de la pièce.

Après que le blond ait prévenu le démon que le Gryffondor était là, le serpent se déroula rapidement de son poignet et commença à onduler sur les pierres noires qu'étaient le sol de Poudlard tandis que Draco allait se cacher derrière un mur non loin, observant la scène d'ici. Il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un le voit avec le serpent pour le moment, ou leur plan risquait d'être mis à mal.

La venue inopinée d'un Cobra égyptien dans les couloirs de l'école, provoqua, comme Draco s'en était douté, un mouvement de panique assez conséquent… Pour dire vrai, une fois qu'une élève de Gryffondor de seconde année le vit, elle hurla si fort que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, puis, fatalement, vers le serpent toujours à terre, sifflant des injures à la jeune élève qui lui avait percé les tympans. Et les autres élèves se mirent à crier eux aussi, certains pour appeler de l'aide, d'autre parce qu'il avait horriblement peur de Bélial et d'autre encore pour dire aux autres de se taire, sans se rendre compte que c'étaient eux qui produisaient le plus de bruit. Un cercle se forma autour du cobra, reculant d'un pas dès que celui-ci bougeait dans leur direction, puis ils se mirent à courir, essayant d'être le plus loin du reptile sans pour autant cesser de vouloir voir ce qui allait se passer.

Comme l'avait prévu le Serpentard, Harry alerté par les cris, voulu voir ce qui se tramait pour que tout ce petit monde jusque là calme –Enfin aussi calme que peuvent l'être des adolescents.- se mettent à crier de terreur. Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia… Un cobra dans Poudlard ! Ce qui était sûr c'est que cela alimenterait les rumeurs pendant un assez long moment. Le brun s'approcha donc doucement du serpent, surpris par le nombre d'injures que celui-ci pouvait connaître.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry, et tu es ?

-Alors comme ça, tu parles ma langue, humain ? Intéressant. Et, pour répondre à ta question, je m'appelle Bélial.

-Enchanté, et que fais donc un majestueux serpent tel que toi ici ?

-Il se peut fort qu'un étrange concours de circonstances m'ait amené en ces lieux. Et je vais sans doute rester quelques temps, je ne peux pas retourner d'où je viens avant d'avoir accomplit certaines choses…

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Ca, Harry, je ne peux te le dire, même si tu parles ma langue tu ne comprendrais pas.

-D'accord, mais je ne pense pas qu'on te laissera rester dans cette école… Ta présence effraye la plupart des élèves.

- Je ne peux pas repartir sans avoir fini ce que j'ai à faire, et si toi Harry Potter, tu me laissais être ton animal de compagnie ?

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Des cheveux de jais, des yeux d'absinthe et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sans oublier le fait que tu parles ma langue… Même en enfer tu es connu.

-…

-Alors, ne pourrais-je pas rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit terminée ?

-Ca ne me pose pas de problème, si tu dois absolument rester et vu que personne d'autre ne voudra s'occuper de toi…J'imagine que c'est mieux que de te laisser vagabonder seul dans les couloirs, pas vrai ? J'accepte de te garder avec moi, jusqu'à ce que tu partes…Il faudra juste convaincre le directeur.

-Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.

-Et tu dois me promettre de ne menacer et de ne mordre personne le temps que tu seras ici, compris ?

-Bien sssûre »

A la suite de leur conversation, compréhensible seulement pour eux deux, le serpent glissa autour du bras d'Harry, serpentant jusqu'à son cou où il s'enroula, profitant de sa chaleur apaisante ; et, -comme, tout le monde le sait ce n'est qu'après les ennuis que la cavalerie se pointe- Dumbledore ainsi que le professeur McGonagall arrivèrent. La vieille femme sembla choqué de voir son élève un cobra autour du cou, mais, le directeur, lui, fixait Bélial dans les yeux, où brillait une étrange lueur et le reptile lui rendait son regard pendant que le jeune Gryffondor leur expliquait brièvement la situation. Cet échange silencieux de regard dura quelques secondes et acquiesçant presque imperceptiblement le directeur se tourna vers son jeune élève qui semblait attendre la réponse à sa question.

« Bien, Harry puisque ce serpent semble t'avoir adopté, tu devras le garder et t'en occuper durant le temps de son séjour parmi nous. »

La voix du directeur était aussi douce qu'à l'habitude, malgré tout cette phrase sonnait pour Harry comme un ordre. Il baissa les yeux vers le serpent qui commençait à somnoler tranquillement, bercé par la chaleur de son hôte.

« Bien, monsieur le directeur. Je le ferais. »

Après tout, il n'allait pas se priver de la chance d'avoir un serpent, un cobra en plus ! En fait, cela faisait un moment qu'il pensait aller dans une animalerie magique, ou même moldue, pour en obtenir un. Mais, il aurait eu du mal à expliquer que le survivant, l'icône de la lumière, veuille un serpent délibérément. Ainsi, tout était parfait ! Il n'aurait pas à répondre à d'éventuelles questions qui l'ennuieraient et le mettraient sur les nerfs plus qu'autre chose et il avait un aspic (**NdA** : terme désignant le cobra égyptien).

A la réponse de son élève, le directeur reprit joyeusement :

« -Alors tout est parfait dans ce cas. »

Et sans attendre de repli, Albus Dumbledore repartit d'un pas tranquille vers son bureau, lançant un clin d'œil malicieux au jeune Malfoy qui se tenait dans le coin du mur. Et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser que le directeur se doutait définitivement de quelque chose et qu'il en savait sûrement plus qu'il ne devrait.

XxXxX

Un peu plus tard, dans un bureau, remplit d'objets magiques et Moldus en tout genre et gardé par une gargouille de pierre, se tenaient un Albus Dumbledore aux yeux bleus pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes et une Minerva MacGonagall, hors d'elle, pestant contre le nouvel évènement qui maintiendrait les rumeurs pendant quelques temps à Poudlard : L'arrivée inattendue, mais non moins redoutée, d'un Cobra égyptien, serpent connu pour ses réactions foudroyantes et pour son venin mortel.

De plus, le fait que le directeur reste d'un calme olympien face à elle, rendait la vieille femme encore plus furieuse, si cela était possible, à tel point que le célèbre sorcier redoutait une prochaine crise cardiaque, ou pire, une démission ! Il avait déjà assez à faire pour chercher, chaque année, encore et encore, un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal – tant et si bien, qu'il ne s'embarrassait plus de choisir celui-ci, mais que le premier arrivé, était selon le célèbre proverbe moldu : « Le premier servi. ». C'était pour cela que des mangemorts, des hommes possédés et même des professeurs incompétents y était passé durant ses dernières années.- Mais si en plus de cela, il devait encore trouver un professeur de métamorphose, il n'aurait plus qu'à vendre ses bonbons au citron, et mourir en silence…

Mais malgré sa grande peur qui pourtant ne se trahissait toujours pas sur son visage, le professeur ne se calmait pas, sa voix virant de plus en plus dans les aigus :

« - Mais Albus, enfin, vous ne pouvez par permettre à Monsieur Potter de gardez ce serpent ! C'est un Cobra, Albus ! Un Cobra ! Vous savez très bien ce que ce genre de serpent peut faire. Dans la tour des Gryffondors de surcroît, c'est inadmissible !

- Minerva, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Vous oubliez certains des dons d'Harry qui pourra très bien tenir le serpent tranquille.

- Je sais bien que Monsieur Potter parle fourchelangue, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas grâce à cela que le serpent se tiendra tranquille, ce genre d'animal n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Regardez les Serpentards, ce n'est pas pour rien que l'emblème de leur maison est un serpent !

- Je suis persuadé que rien de mal n'arrivera, Minerva. De plus, je me porte garant de ce serpent, si cela peut vous rassurer. Je vous promets que rien de mal n'arrivera ni aux élèves, ni aux professeurs…

-Bien… Si vous le dites, après tout c'est vous le directeur. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des élèves à calmer après qu'ils aient vu un cobra d'Égypte dans les couloirs. Au revoir, Albus. »

Ainsi s'en fut le strict professeur de Métamorphose, plein de rancune envers le directeur qui prenait, selon elle, des risques inconsidérés exposant des enfants à un serpent extrêmement venimeux.

Le directeur, lui, oublieux de sa rencontre avec son employée, prit un bonbon au citron, également oublieux de son taux de diabète, caressant pensivement son Phénix, et dit doucement, plus pour lui-même que pour un quelconque interlocuteur :

« - J'espère juste que monsieur Malfoy arrivera à s'en débarrasser sans trop d'efforts… ».

Auquel répondit un trille joyeux où perçait pourtant une trace d'inquiétude… Parce qu'en effet, beaucoup d'efforts serait un fournir, dans un avenir pas si lointain que cela…

XxXxX

Complètement inconscient du trouble de son bien-aimé directeur, Harry en bon guide faisait visiter le château à son nouvel animal de compagnie, oubliant quelques instants sa colère contre un certain blond qui s'était moqué de lui.

L'animal se révélait d'une compagnie très agréable, il ne quittait pas son cou et passait presque inaperçu, certains élèves l'avaient même pris pour un collier… Bélial semblait curieux de tout et posait souvent des questions, dont il n'avait pas toujours la réponse. Dans ces cas là il se tournait vers Hermione qui les accompagnait, et avec une moue de chiot abandonné il lui demandait de lui expliquer –ce n'est pas comme si le brun, comme la plupart des élèves, avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard - . Une fois la visite terminée le reptile avait demandé qu'il le laisse dans le parc pour chasser et que celui-ci le rejoindrait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors plus tard dans la soirée. Malgré une petite inquiétude il laissa le serpent faire, après tout il lui avait promit qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne.

Comme promis lorsque la nuit tomba, Bélial arriva dans la salle commune, serpentant entre les élèves qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter, voire de crier, pour ensuite s'éloigner du chemin du reptile. Il rampa donc jusqu'au brun qui était assis dans un des fauteuils regardant d'un air distrait le feu de la cheminée. Parfait il allait pouvoir commencer à entreprendre la phase 1 de son plan. Le démon se donnait une semaine pour remettre ces deux jeunes ensembles, il allait tout faire pour y arriver.

« Bonsssoir Harry »

L'interpellé remarqua enfin le serpent qui était monté sur ses genoux et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bonsoir Béli, bonne chasse ? »

L'animal fit de gros yeux –autant qu'un serpent puisse le faire- il était là depuis quelques heures et il avait déjà un surnom, il ne s'en formalisa pas et entra dans le vif du sujet.

« -Tu as l'air préoccupé jeune humain.

-Hmm, répondit Harry à moitié dans les nuages.

-Une histoire de cœur peut-être ?

-…

-J'ai vu juste n'est-ce pas ?

-Moui.

-Et si tu m'en parlais ? »

Le Gryffondor le regarda avec des yeux ronds, se confier à un serpent ! Remarque, à qui pourrait-il le dire d'autre, et ce n'est pas comme s'il allait le répéter partout, il n'y avait que lui qui le comprenait. Il fixa un instant Béli dans les yeux et après un soupir, lui raconta toute l'histoire, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être entendu vu qu'il lui parlait en fourchelangue. Il lui dit son appréhension, sa colère, sa tristesse face à la réaction du blond et ses doutes.

Bien sûr Bélial avait fait entendre toute leur conversation au serpentard qui se mordait les doigts dans sa chambre de préfet, se traitait de moins que rien, et pensait qu'il aurait du mal à récupérer son Harry après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Le démon avait aussi entendu la version du jeune Malfoy et essaya de convaincre le brun que la personne –car Harry n'avait pas donné de nom- n'avait sûrement pas voulu le blesser, qu'elle regrettait probablement ses actes… Mais en bon Griffy, son obstination prit le dessus et la conversation fut close avec un « Peut-être que je l'aime et qu'il regrette son geste mais il n'a pas tenté de se faire pardonner, les serpentards sont tous des lâches, il est hors de question qu'il obtienne autre chose de moi que du mépris ».

Le reptile poussa un soupir intérieur –les serpents ça ne soupire pas !- cela serait plus dur que prévu, il n'obtiendrait rien en discutant. Dès le lendemain il passerait à la phase 2.

XxXxX

Le jour suivant, Harry avait eu besoin de prendre l'air, aussi quand le serpent lui avait proposé d'aller s'entraîner au Quidditch, il avait acquiescé, attrapé son balai en route et était descendu jusqu'au stade –se demandant vaguement comment Bélial, pouvait connaître l'existence de ce jeu. Mais maintenant, qu'il se trouvait sur le terrain, confortablement enfoncé dans son manteau ensorcelé pour ne pas laisser entrer le froid, qui était on ne peut plus mordant, et qu'il vit Draco sur son balai, enchaînant piqués et feintes assez compliqués, seulement vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un jean –enfin de ce qui semblait être un jean- il eut froid pour lui, ce qui fut sûrement la source du frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine.

Il l'observa, caché derrière les tribunes pendant un bon moment, son cœur se soulevant en même temps que la chemise qui dévoilait une partie de son ventre pâle et musclé. Sa gorge se nouant lorsque le blond s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres du sol, évitant l'aller simple vers l'infirmerie de justesse. Draco était un bon joueur finalement, enfin plus que ce que le brun l'aurait cru, quand il ne cherchait à déstabiliser personne pour qu'il perde ou qu'il se concentrait sur son jeu. Harry faillit faire une attaque en le voyant descendre en piqué vers le sol à toute allure…puis remonter vers le ciel. Il venait d'exécuter une parfaite feinte de Wronski, le Gryffondor était soufflé ! Il ressentit une énorme bouffée d'affection pour le serpentard, qu'il réprima aussi vite qu'il le put. Ce n'était pas parce que le blond savait mieux voler sur un balai que ce à quoi il s'était attendu en voyant leurs précédents matchs, qu'il allait le pardonner pour l'ignoble chose qu'il lui avait faite !

Il commençait à disserter sur le fait que Draco avait la plupart du temps attrapé le Vif d'Or lors des matchs avec les autres maisons, ce qui appuyait son hypothèse comme quoi le blond était plus concentré sur le fait de gagner que sur le match en lui-même, ce qui provoquait fatalement sa perte, lorsque un sifflement provenait de son cou lui fit détourner les yeux, de son sujet d'observation :

« -Il fait froid, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hmm…

-Il doit avoir froid lui aussi, à voler habillé comme ça…Susurra Bélial d'une manière un peu trop innocente –Oui, oui, une voix peut paraître innocente en fourchelangue.-

-Sûrement… Le brun fronça les sourcils, il espérait réellement que le blond n'allait pas attraper la mort à voler comme ça. Une voix mutine chuchota un « Et tu sais pertinemment que tu ne le supporterais pas, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… »

-Tu sais, il y aurait des tonnes de façons de le réchauffer…

-… »

Harry ne répondit pas, rougissant et méditant sur les mille et une façons de réchauffer l'attrapeur blond. Ce dont il était certain par contre, c'est que la plupart serait vraiment très agréable à pratiquer. Une nouvelle fois…

XxXxXxXxX

Les gryffondors venaient d'entrer dans les cachots pour leur cours de potion en commun avec les serpentards, et chacun s'installa à sa table en binôme. Tous les élèves sortirent leurs affaires et écoutèrent attentivement les directives du maître des potions.

Bélial repéra vite celui qui l'avait invoqué, et une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il leva la tête vers le Gryffondor qui s'occupait de lui. Celui-ci était en train de regarder le tableau pour pouvoir faire sa potion avec un certain Seamus, qui d'ailleurs était dans leur dortoir. Glissant sa tête au niveau de son oreille il la titilla de la langue pour attirer l'attention du brun et lui siffla à l'oreille :

«- Qui est cet humain blond ?

-Où ? Murmura Harry.

-Là, ce n'est pas celui d'hier ? Le serpent désigna Draco de la tête.

-Oui… c'est Malfoy, répondit-il sèchement

-Malfoy comment ? Insista le reptile.

-Draco, souffla en fourchelangue le jeune homme.

-Ce dragon à des mains agiles tu ne trouves pas ?

-… Le brun s'était tourné vers le blond pour l'observer –simple curiosité-.

-Elles ont l'air douces.

-…, Harry hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

-Ses caresses doivent être enivrantes, siffla le vil reptile

-…, le brun rougissant un peu, des souvenirs de leur nuit ensemble commençant à affluer vers son crane.

-Imagine ces mains sur ta peau, passant sur tes bras, ta nuque, découvrant ton corps.

-…, le Griffy frissonna, -ce qui était étrange vu qu'il avait inexplicablement chaud-.

-Ses mains qui doivent te préparer d'une manière déliccccieuse. »

Le brun fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un :

« 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Harry tourna un regard interrogatif vers son professeur qui se trouvait maintenant devant son pupitre –il ne l'avait pas vu arriver-.

«- Je sais que vous êtes mauvais en potion monsieur Potter, et que monsieur Malfoy est, contrairement à vous, très doué dans cette matière mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fixer tout ses gestes au lieu d'être attentif à votre potion… »

Harry se retourna vers son chaudron sans un mot, rougissant. Une fois que leur professeur fut partit, le brun fut interpellé par la voix de son binôme :

« -Harry ça va ? Lui chuchota Seamus

-Oui oui, répondit Harry en tirant sur le col de sa robe

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu es tout rouge.

-C'est rien ! Il faut drôlement chaud ici aujourd'hui … » répondit-il innocemment alors que Béli ricanait intérieurement alors qu'il se réinstallait autour de son cou. Un bon progrès alors que cela faisait à peine deux jours que la phase 2 était en route, le démon siffla de contentement.

XxXxX

Harry était couché sur son lit, le cours de potions, ainsi que les cours de la journée étaient terminés, ce dont il était extrêmement reconnaissant étant donné, qu'il aurait eu de très grandes difficultés à se concentrer, avec des pensées comme cela en tête. Les paroles de Bélial avaient d'abords tournées en boucle dans son esprit, et ce, pendant une ou deux heures, mais ensuite il s'était souvenu de leur première fois ensemble. De ses mains, de sa bouche sur son corps, qui avaient semblé être partout à la fois. De ces mots qu'il lui avait murmurés à l'oreille, et du mal qu'il lui avait fait ensuite. Draco Malfoy, était et resterait un salopard ! C'était ce dont Harry était persuadé, enfin ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, parce que malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chercher des yeux à chaque instant de la journée, et son cœur de battre plus vite quand il l'apercevait. Mais, le pire, pour Harry était sans doute les rêves. Ces fantasmes nocturnes auxquels il avait droit chaque nuit depuis son orgasme dans les cachots…

Et depuis que Bélial lui avait remémoré leur seule et unique fois dans la salle de classe qu'il haïssait le plus –il ne comptait plus le cours de Trelawney, comme un cours réel depuis longtemps, sinon il aurait eu du mal à départager les deux endroits.- ses rêves jusque là cantonnés aux instants où il dormait, revenait le hanter le jour, apportant avec eux une réaction dont il aurait vraiment aimé se passer… Il avait envie de ressentir cette plénitude une fois encore.

Cependant, il n'était pas encore prêt à pardonner le blond, il lui avait fait trop mal, même si Béli semblait persuader que ce n'avait pas été prémédité… Il n'était pas encore prêt à céder. Sa tête, où régnaient l'orgueil et la fierté à propos du serpentard, commandait toujours son être, son cœur, lui, même s'il battait pour le blond, n'était pas encore prêt à prendre le relais…

Mais il ne se masturberait pas en pensait à cet idiot, non, à la place il allait plutôt prendre une bonne vieille douche froide, qui lui enlèverait son érection, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin de prendre la suivante, même si cela n'allait pas se faire plaisamment…

XxXxX

Le lendemain arriva vite et la journée passa tout aussi rapidement, Harry discutant souvent avec Béli, alors que celui-ci lui faisait remarqué le blond dès qu'il passait à proximité, le Survivant sentait aussi les regards brulants du préfet serpentard sur sa nuque longtemps après qu'il l'ait croisé, dans les couloirs ou dans la grande salle. Mais il n'osait jamais se retourner pour lui parler ou même l'insulter. Le dîner était enfin arrivé et le brun comptait bien retourner dans sa tour dès la fin du repas, mais il y eu quelque changement de plan…

XxXxX

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme dessert ? demanda Harry à ses deux amis.

-Des esquimaux glacés… intervinre le serpent avant que les deux autres puissent répondre.

-Comment tu sais ça Béli ? Souffla Harry en fourchelangue.

-Le petit dragon est en train d'en déguster une. »

Harry tourna la tête vers l'endroit que lui indiquait le reptile et resta figé. Devant ses yeux, le serpentard était en train de déguster son esquimau glacé de manière très subjective… Un peu à la manière de la fraise mais en pire ! Il léchait d'abord la glace sur tout son long puis commençait à sucer le sommet, l'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans sa bouche et faisant des va-et-vient extrêmement lent…

« -Il est doué le petit dragon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry regarda Béli avec des yeux éberlués. Mais le serpent s'enroula autour de son cou se plaçant juste derrière son oreille.

« -Je suis sûr que c'est lui le serpentard lâche, pas vrai ?

-Oui, admit le griffon tout bas.

-Et tu as déjà été à la place de cette glace.

-…, le brun rougit violemment.

-Sa langue parcourant ton sexe sur toute la longueur, te faisant grogner de plaisir.

-… Harry avait chaud très chaud, trop …

-Ses dents mordillant ta chaire sensible alors que tu soufflais son nom.

-Draco, souffla Harry, hypnotisé par les paroles et la voix envoûtante de Bélial, alors qu'il fixait toujours le manège du blond.

-Oui, sa bouche autour de ton désir.

-…Harry lâcha un faible gémissement.

-Ta verge s'enfonçant dans sa gorge chaude… »

Harry se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il haletait alors que le serpent continuait de lui chuchoter des propos salaces au creux de l'oreille. Il se mordit même violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement et à la place grogna de frustration. Il voulait Draco, peu importait qu'il lui ait fait du mal, il avait besoin de lui, de son regard d'acier scrutant ses yeux, de sa main le frôlant, de sa bouche sur la sienne. Il avait déjà oublié le goût de ses lèvres et ne rêvait que de re-goûter au fruit interdit. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, ses caresses sur sa peau, sa voix le rassurer… Et Merlin ! Il voulait le sentir en lui. Il voulait se sentir entier comme lors de leur nuit dans la salle de potion. Il voulait être enveloppé dans sa chaleur alors qu'il le serrerait dans ses bras. Il voulait lui appartenir, et n'était-ce pas ironique pour quelqu'un qui n'aspirait qu'à plus de liberté ?

C'est pourquoi même s'il savait qu'il allait sûrement encore souffrir après ce qu'il allait faire, Harry déposa Béli sur la table et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table des serpentards –du moins d'un pas aussi décidé qu'il pouvait l'être avec une forte érection entre les jambes- et à chaque pas il maudissait les pantalons trop serrés et bénissait les longues robes de sorcier qui cachaient si bien les réactions compromettantes. C'est donc dignement, et sous le regard ébahi de toute la table des griffons, qu'il s'avança vers son pire fantasme. Les discussions s'étaient tues dans la grande salle, et tout le monde attendait une confrontation… Qui ne vint pas.

Harry et Draco se fixaient dans les yeux, le visage du blond étant toujours impassible, et le brun demanda d'une voix polie s'il pouvait lui parler. Le préfet leva la main pour interrompre les protestations de Pansy et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, il lui répondit de le suivre.

C'est dans un silence total, et en laissant les étudiants un peu inquiets, que les deux Némésis sortirent par la grande porte de bois, sous le sourire amusé de Dumbledore et le regard suspicieux d'Hermione et de Snape.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence gêné, l'érection du brun se calmant quelque peu par ce manque de parole qui le faisait angoisser. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois sombre, gravé de serpent s'entrelaçant formant un nœud compliqué. Le blond souffla le mot de passe et s'effaça pour laisser passer Harry en premier, refermant la porte derrière eux.

XxXxX

La chambre était, contrairement à ce que Harry avait imaginé plus tôt, des plus simple –enfin aussi simple que peut l'être celle d'un Malfoy- à gauche de l'entrée se tenait un bureau en ébène sombre, gravé de serpents s'emmêlant les uns dans les autres. Sur celui-ci se trouvait, d'une façon parfaitement organisée, divers parchemins et livres, de cours ou non. A son opposé, se trouvait un lit double à baldaquin muni de couvertures de soie noire. Une autre porte était présente à côté du bureau et s'ouvrait sur ce qui devait sûrement être la salle de bains. Une armoire d'une taille plus que respectable, se dressait au fond de la pièce. Au côté d'une petite bibliothèque remplie quasi à ras bord. Un fauteuil en cuir sombre se trouvait dans le coin droit de la pièce, à quelques pas du lit.

Il n'y avait ni photos ni posters présent, rien sur les murs recouverts de tentures de velours vert d'eau qui aurait pu faire penser qu'un adolescent vivait là. Cependant Draco l'était, mais comme Harry, il avait du grandir trop vite, passant à l'âge adulte bien trop tôt à cause de sa famille, et plus particulièrement de son père, qui était toujours en prison actuellement à cause –ou peut-être « grâce »- à l'éphèbe se trouvant à quelques centimètres de lui et qui après avoir parcouru d'un regard circulaire la chambre du blond, se retourna vers lui, et plongea ses orbes émeraudes dans les siennes…

Et ce que vit le brun le figea, là où il devait voir un sourire moqueur et un air victorieux il ne vit qu'un sourire timide et incertain, et des prunelles grises brillantes de soulagement.

Il ne comprenait plus rien c'est lui qui l'avait rejeté alors, pourquoi ?

Sans un mot Draco s'empara de ses lèvres, dans un baiser doux et tremblant presque timide.

« Je suis désolé »

Si le comportement du serpentard jusqu'ici l'avait ébranlé, là le Gryffondor était plus que choqué et pour cause « Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas ! ».

« -Mais que…

-Chut. »

Le blond repris possession de ses lèvres, ses bras s'emparant de ses hanches fines pour le serrer contre lui. Le brun se laissait aller à cette étreinte désespérée, s'agrippant comme un noyé à cet apollon qui était sa seule bouée de sauvetage.

Draco lâcha ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou alors qu'il les faisait lentement avancer vers le lit.

Les jambes d'Harry buttèrent contre le montant en bois et il se laissa tomber sur les draps de soie entraînant le serpentard alors que celui-ci commençait lentement à le déshabiller, parsemant chaque parcelle de peau découverte de baisers alors qu'il continuait de s'excuser.

Le brun était parcouru de violents frissons, poussant des gémissements qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer du dos de sa main gauche alors que la droite accompagnait la tête du blond dans sa descente.

Les robes et les chemises furent vite enlevées et Harry se laissait entièrement aller au plaisir, les mains du blond parcouraient son torse, ses jambes, sa bouche mordillait ses tétons ou léchait l'intérieur de ses cuisses donnant l'impression d'être partout à la fois.

La frustration de tous ces jours se faisait sentir et le blond dévorait sa peau, la griffant presque de ses mains alors que le prénom de son amant avait remplacé les excuses dans sa bouche.

Cette même bouche était occupée à goûter la peau halée du brun, le reste des vêtements ayant depuis peu rejoint leurs affaires quelque part dans la chambre. Harry tremblait de plaisir s'arc-boutant alors que Draco titillait ses zones sensibles, criant lorsque son amant commença à le masturber tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Il le voulait tellement. Alors que la tête blonde commençait à descendre entre ses cuisses le brun eut un flash, un souvenir qui lui pinça le cœur alors qu'il revoyait le vert et argent lui lancer un regard vide et lui dire cette phrase.

Le Gryffondor s'était crispé dans ses bras et le serpentard arrêta sa descente pour remonter à la hauteur de ces deux orbes verts qui avaient toujours su l'hypnotiser. Il se figea quand il vit ces deux joyaux remplient d'angoisse et compris tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas.

Il posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis, plongeant ses yeux d'argent dans les prunelles émeraudes et embrassa tendrement son amant, essayant d'y faire passer tout ses sentiments mêlant sa langue à celle chaude d'Harry, et ses doigts à la chevelure corbeau. Le brun se détendit et le blond interrompit le baiser, effleurant son visage de ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur le nez du Survivant et tout en fixant les lacs verts il redescendit le long du torse de rouge et or, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir alors qu'il parcourait son sexe de sa langue et le faisant crier quand il le prit totalement dans sa bouche. Ne quittant pas les yeux à demi-clos de son amant il laissa la verge gonflée de désir et écarta lentement ses cuisses, sa langue allant flatter ses testicules pour descendre plus bas encore.

Harry se crispa un peu d'anticipation en comprenant ce que le blond voulait faire et ne put retenir un hoquet de plaisir quand la langue chaude de son amant commença à le préparer fouillant son intimité et faisant des aller et venues en lui. Il voyait les étoiles et sous ce traitement il en oublia sa peur et marmonnait sans cesse des mots sans queue ni tête, humain ou fourchelangue. Les sifflements rauques de son compagnon ne faisaient qu'attiser le désir de plus en plus douloureux du blond. Harry poussa un grognement quand Draco arrêta son manège mais il fut coupé par la bouche de son amant qui revint prendre possession de ses lèvres puis lécher et mordre le lobe de son oreille.

Il ne pu que gémir sous ce traitement, sa respiration étant depuis longtemps erratique et son rythme cardiaque irrégulier, il se laissait submerger par le plaisir. Le blond déposer une ligne de baiser dans son cou, mordillant sa jugulaire, jusqu'à arriver sur ça clavicule où le suçon qu'il lui avait fait avait presque disparu. Il s'appliqua à marquer une nouvelle fois son amant alors qu'il se plaçait devant son entrée. Il remonta au niveau de son oreille et le pénétra lentement lui murmurant une litanie de « Je t'aime » alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses chaires chaudes.

Des larmes dévalèrent les joues d'Harry mais il était incapable de savoir si c'était des larmes de douleur ou si elle était due à ces mots tant désirés, ces trois mots qu'il avait tant rêvés entendre de sa bouche. Les bras du brun enlacèrent fermement le corps du blond qui commençait à faire de lents va-et-vient. Puis de plus en plus rapide, buvant les larmes de son amant, Draco lui murmurait des mots d'amour, augmentant la cadence pour l'empêcher de répondre à sa déclaration, étouffant les sanglots mêlés à ses gémissements en l'embrassant ardemment. Ils vinrent tous deux en murmurant le prénom de l'autre avant de s'embrasser doucement, affectueusement, amoureusement. Le serpentard se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de son amour qui malgré les larmes qui dévalaient encore sur ses joues avait un sourire rayonnant.

Prenant tout son courage pour ne pas s'enfuir de cette chambre où il était sûr de se faire rejeter il plongea ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes d'Harry.

«-Redis-le

-Quoi !?

-Redis-le, répéta le brun son sourire s'étendant d'une oreille à l'autre »

Le blond déglutit et rassemblant encore une fois son courage il souffla :

«-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi »

Sur ces mots le Gryffondor l'embrassa, un baiser précipité et possessif, rempli de joie et scellant une promesse : celle de ne plus jamais se quitter.

XxXxX

Le couple nouvellement formé en avaient pourtant discutés pendant un long moment, et ils étaient tous les deux tombés d'accord : Ils allaient officialiser leur couple. Mais, soudainement, Harry n'était plus vraiment certain de le vouloir vraiment. Pas qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se montrer avec son nouveau petit ami, mais, bien, il y avait suffisamment de rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte pour en rajouter encore plus. Il y allait également avoir tous ces regards sur lui. Et malgré lui, il allait encore se retrouver au centre de l'attention. Et durant ces sept dernières années, il en avait eu suffisamment. Il était prêt à parier que demain la Gazette afficherait en première page : « Celui-qui-a-survécu est gay et sort avec un fils de mangemort ! »

Et on allait de nouveau juger ses actes et trouver à redire sur sa relation avec le blond. Et il détestait cela !

Le blond, qui lui tenait la main, lui, n'était pas nerveux, bien qu'il commence à le devenir en observant son compagnon, celui-ci avait une respiration hachée et sa main était moite dans la sienne qu'il serrait comme s'il était en train de se noyer. Aussi s'arrêta-t-il de marcher et obligea le Gryffondor à faire de même, et c'est d'une voix douce qu'il lui demanda, dès que les yeux du brun furent verrouillés dans les siens :

« -Harry, tu es nerveux ?

-Non, non. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais nerveux hein ?

-C'est ce que je me demande aussi, mais vois-tu, tu es en train de me broyer la main. Alors j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas.

-C'est que… Tout le monde va avoir les yeux braqués sur nous et je déteste ça ! Et les rumeurs vont affluer, on va faire la une des journaux et on va encore me reprocher mes choix et …

-Harry ! Le coupa Draco, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'énumérer les mille et une raisons d'illustrer le proverbe : « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. »

- Je vais te poser une question, et tu vas me répondre franchement d'accord ? Reprit le blond après que le brun se soit tut.

-Hmm.

-Est-ce que tu es heureux avec moi ?

Et malgré son apparente confiance en soi, le blond tremblait d'incertitude. Que ferais-t-il si le brun lui répondait que non ? Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à approfondir cette pensée puisque Harry lui répondit « Oui » d'une voix timide mais déterminée.

-Bien, alors ne t'occupe que de toi. Les autres n'ont pas à prendre une quelconque décision pour toi, Harry. C'est ta vie et pas la leur.

-…Je vais essayer, murmura le brun, remué par la phrase du serpentard.

-Bien, maintenant, allons prendre notre petit déjeuner, tu veux ?

Ils reprirent donc leur marche vers la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivée devant les portes de bois clair, Draco les poussa d'un mouvement grandiloquent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Et c'est dans un silence lourd que les deux amants s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors. Et cela avait été pire et mieux à la fois que ce que Harry attendait. Pire, parce que les regards posés sur lui reflétait à la fois, la surprise, la perplexité mais aussi le mépris. Et mieux, parce que la main qui entourait la sienne, l'enveloppait d'une douce chaleur et lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté souvent. La sensation de ne pas être seul.

Et alors qu'ils n'étaient assis que depuis quelques minutes, Draco se pencha vers lui, une lueur déterminée dans ses deux iris grises, et une boule se noua dans sa gorge. Mais elle fondit aussitôt que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et le brun ne put se retenir d'émettre un gémissement étouffé quand leurs langues rentrèrent en contact fermant les yeux, oubliant ce qui les entourait.

S'il y avait un adjectif pour qualifier ce baiser ce serait possessif. Avec ce baiser le serpentard montrait qu'il le possédait et lançait une menace muette à toutes les personnes qui oseraient s'approcher de SON Harry. Il rompit le baiser laissant le Gryffondor essoufflé et rougissant délicieusement. La salle était devenue silencieuse, la moitié était stupéfixié sur place et l'autre moitié, comme le professeur Snape, avait recraché ce qu'ils avaient en bouche, -bien sûr la seule réaction du vieux fou fut un petit sourire complice, pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait même pas ?- mais le Serpentard n'en prit pas compte et se tournant vers Ron il lui demanda d'un ton désinvolte : « Tu me passes la confiture, Weasley ? »

S'en fut trop pour le rouquin qui depuis son arrivée à la table avait fait une parfaite imitation de la carpe, il s'évanouit, Granger poussa un petit cri et souleva son petit ami. Puis la miss-je-sais-tout les regarda l'un après l'autre, elle sourit à Harry d'un sourire qui signifiait « Tant-que-tu-es-heureux-avec-lui… » Puis se tournant vers le blond elle lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « Si tu le fais souffrir tu le regretteras ».

Le brun se retourna vers son amant et lui sourit d'un sourire toujours incertain et quelque peu inquiet, Draco déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amour et se tourna vers la salle. Durant ce petit échange de menace, le bruit de la salle avait doublé de volume, des exclamations choquées, des soupirs incrédules, et des chuchotements incessants rendaient la pièce assourdissante, les professeurs toujours figés ne réagissant pas.

Le serpentard se leva et, après un raclement de gorge et quelques regards noirs, un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Le blond prit la parole :

«Vous semblez tous l'avoir remarqué, vu que les rumeurs semblent aller bon train depuis que j'ai roulé le patin du siècle à Harry Potter, celui-ci est présentement mon petit ami et en tant que tel, le premier qui le touche de trop près, lui lance un regard ou même un geste équivoque, qui parle dans notre dos ou autre qui ne me plairait pas, subira les pire tortures dont même feu Voldemort ne connaissait pas l'existence. Et croyez moi j ai eu un bon professeur »

Snape eu un petit sourire narquois à cette dernière remarque. Pour appuyer ses dires l'héritier Malfoy eut un sourire glacial capable de geler un volcan en éruption.

Sur ses belles paroles et content de ses effets le blond se rassit le sourire aux lèvres, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les marmonnements d'Harry à l'encontre de la folie des grandeurs des Malfoy.

Le Gryffondor reprit son déjeuner, dans le silence pesant de la salle, la tension était palpable. Son regard errant du côté de ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione essayant de ranimer Ron. Il prit un croissant et toujours en regardant d'un air absent son ami se réveiller, il le porta à ses lèvres pour mordre… dans le vide. Mais qu'est-ce que … Il fixa son feu croissant et y découvrit une belle marque de dents, il se tourna lentement vers son petit-ami qui finissait de mâcher _Son_ croissant, et il le fusilla du regard, le blond lui rendant un air faussement innocent. Il émit une exclamation, protestant contre les voleurs de petit-déjeuner mais il fut rapidement coupé par deux lèvres au goût du défunt croissant,qu' il ne put que savourer, oubliant son meilleur ami qui venait de se réveiller.

Le pauvre Ron prit d'un rire nerveux dit à Hermione qu'il avait fait « un drôle de rêve où la fouine roulait un patin à 'Ry ». Sa petite-amie lui fit un regard compatissant et tournant la tête le rouquin vit son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi en train d'explorer mutuellement, et joyeusement en plus, la cavité buccale de l'autre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ledit rouquin retombe dans les pommes, dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de la grande pièce. Le silence jusqu'alors total se fendit et un brouhaha infernal emplit la grande salle.

Mais cela les deux amoureux s'en fichaient, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils soient ensemble et qu'ils n'auraient pas à se cacher.

XxXxX

Une semaine était passée depuis leur merveilleuse soirée dans la chambre de Draco, qu'ils avaient depuis réutilisée un bon nombre de fois. Depuis l'annonce officielle de leur couple , au plus grand désespoir de Harry et à la fierté de Draco, les rumeurs ne faiblissaient pas, s'accentuant même lorsqu'un groupe d'élève de Serdaigle les avaient surpris, attiré par leurs gémissement sans équivoque –Qui a dit que les Serdaigles étaient prudes ?-, alors que Harry était plaqué contre un mur et que Draco entreprenait de lui faire comprendre que le Gryffondor lui appartenait à grands renforts de suçons.

Ce qui leurs avaient valu une retenue de la part du professeur Chourave qui revenait alors d'une réunion avec le directeur, et qui après avoir ouvert la bouche sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, complètement rouge et stupéfaite –et que les deux garçons continuaient leurs activités favorites- avait hurlé au scandale et leur avait infligé une retenue de deux heures, dans une de ses serres pour la nettoyer. Mais, au grand bonheur de certaines personnes, le professeur avait du s'absenter pour on ne sait quelle raison mystérieuse après qu'un Neville et un nouveau professeur de défense, Mr. Faurt, échevelés leur eut rendu visite. –Un autre évènement bizarre s'était également produit à Poudlard depuis quelques semaines, bien que peu de personnes l'aient réellement remarqué, Neville « Je-brise-tout-ce-que-je-touche » Longdubat, avaient subitement augmenté ses performances en DCFM, à la grande surprise de Harry, qui avait suivi ses progrès moins que probant durant l'AD, il y a un peu plus d'un an, cependant il ne s'en inquiéta pas, après tout son ami était heureux et progressait dans ses études, cela lui suffisait.-

Harry, en grand sauveur du monde sorcier, avait réglé la question du nettoyage, d'un coup de main nonchalant puis s'était jeté sur le blond pour reprendre leurs activités de la veille, du matin et de l'après-midi même.

Le lendemain matin, Harry après avoir percuté un trop grand nombre de fois, le mur de la serre –sous-entendu à force de s'être fait plaqué contre-, s'était réveillé dans les bras de son bel apollon, avec un horrible mal de dos. Qui était parti bien vite avec l'aide de son amant qui lui avait fait un massage dans les règles de l'art et qui s'était, une nouvelle fois, finit sous la couette.

Bref, les deux adolescents avaient passés une semaine de rêve, dans les bras de leurs partenaires respectifs. Et ce, au plus grand désespoir de certains, en effet, Snape était l'un d'eux, et depuis que son filleul sortait avec la célébrité « arrogante, insolente et plus stupide qu'un veracrasse » -dixit le maître des potions lui-même -, il était encore plus irritable que d'habitude –Et oui, malheureusement pour les élèves cela était possible-, et en à peine une semaine, les sabliers de trois des maisons étaient arrivée au point mort, tandis que le quatrième oscillait dangereusement entre cinquante et soixante-dix.

Ce que n'avaient même pas remarqué les deux principaux protagonistes, plongés dans leur propre monde, indifférent aux autres…

Ils avaient naturellement passé leurs temps à baiser comme des lapins, sur toutes les surfaces –moelleuses comme dure-, dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables –revisitant ainsi leur propre version du Kâma-Sûtra gay sorcier- et n'oubliait pas les moments tendre où ils appréciaient simplement la présence et la chaleur de l'autre. Ils n'avaient aucune envie que leur bonheur s'arrête de si tôt… Mais malheureusement, ce vœu ci, n'allait pas être réalisé.

* * *

Alors ? Que va-t-il se passé qui brisera le bonheur de notre petit couple préféré ?

Review ?

Je vous dis à demain pour le prochain chapitre (on est gentil hein ? deux chap. d'un coup !)

Note : Ayez une pensée pour Hell qui est pour une semaine chez sa corres allemande avec le lycée!


	6. 5: Frustration démoniaque

La suite !!

Vous êtes contente hein ? et sûrement ce WE un OS de moi ! Oui on est trop généreuse, notre bonté nous perdra… Assez de bavardages et je vous présente le chapitre 5 : Frustration démoniaque (possible changement de titre vu que j'ai pas pu demander à Hell si elle l'aimait bien xD) Je suis sûre que vous trouverez que le titre est trèèèès bien choisis.

Bonne lecture les gens !

* * *

RAR :

Lucid Nightmare : toi tu pose la question qui faut ! Tu es la seule qui à remarquer ! (j'ai eu que 4 review en tout mais bon) Donc tu sauras où est Béli dans ce chapitre et ce qu'il fait en bon démon (ptite anecdote : on pensait prendre astaroth au départ xD) Profiteuse, tu te rends pas compte du travail pour vous faire des lemons pour toutes les fois où il l'on fait !? Je passerais le bisou xD et merci ça fait plaisir (je le vaux lol) Voila la suiteeee ! Merci pour la review !

Mao : que veux-tu on a pas toujours le temps… mais faut jamais désespéré je ne laisse jamais une fic non-terminé ! je parle pas de Hell mais comme c'est commun je la harcèle pour qu'elle écrive (Hell si tu lit ça quand tu reviens pense à la suite du fauteuil avant de bouder) ça vaut toujours le coup d'attendre !! (y manquerait plus qu'on vous ait fait désespéré pour rien xD) tout cas, merci pour la review … Voila la suite !

Hermoni (chap 3) : encore désolée on est un peu à la ramasse avec les reviews, soooo je crois que le chapitre précédent t'a prouvé que Dray été serieux, pardon pour la longuuue attente mais s'a en vallait coup pas vrai ? thanks for the review !

* * *

On était dimanche, le temps n'était pas très beau alors le couple avait décidé de rester dans la chambre du blond. Tous les deux devant le feu, Harry lové dans les bras du serpentard qui entourait possessivement sa taille de ses bras. Un sifflement les tira de leur cocon et Bélial serpenta jusqu'à eux, sous le regard noir de Draco et celui bienveillant du Griffy. Le reptile salua Harry en fourchelangue, de sorte que le blond ne comprenne rien. Et comme il l'avait prévu, le blond était de plus en plus énervé. L'animal alla se lover contre le corps chaud du rouge et or qui commença à caresser sa peau froide. Laissant entendre des soupirs de contentement dans les pensées du blond qui crispait de plus en plus les poings.

Béli se glissa ensuite sous le pull du brun susurrant d'une voix suave dans l'esprit du serpentard «Une peau chaude et douccce ».

S'en fut trop pour l'adolescent qui se leva brusquement, faisant tomber Harry et Bélial du même coup –ce dernier ayant trouvé refuge autour de la gorge du premier- et commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée.

« Aïe, mais Draco qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-…, le blond lança un regard noir au serpent. Arrête de t'occuper de ce reptile, il est démoniaque.

-Quoi !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Béli n'a rien d'un démon, il est sous ma responsabilité, je dois m'en occuper, répliqua le brun.

-Oh si c'est un démon et je te conseille de t'éloigner de lui, répondit le blond d'une voix menaçante.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux d'un serpent , le brun fit descendre le reptile sur le sol alors qu'il allait enlacer le serpentard pour le calmer, tu sais bien que je t'aime. »

Son amant se calma quelque peu, mais lorsqu'il croisa les iris rieurs du dit serpent il explosa.

« -Harry écoute, tu ne dois pas t'approcher de lui, ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le brun légèrement inquiet.

-Je… Commença Draco, se passant la main dans les cheveux dans un signe de nervosité, Je l'ai invoqué, c'est un démon que j'ai invoqué pour te récupérer après la fin désastreuse de notre première fois.

-Quoi ?

-C'est un démon,

-Ca j'avais compris, tu as invoqué un démon !? La colère brûlait dans ses prunelles vertes

-…, le blond ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était stupide mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour récupérer son petit-ami.

-Tu es conscient de ce que tu as fais ? Invoquer un démon !? Il aurait pu y avoir de graves conséquences, et s'il n'y en a pas déjà eut il va sûrement y en avoir !

-Mais, il devait retourner en enfer une fois sa tâche accomplie, essaya vainement de se défendre le serpentard

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hurla le brun, c'est un démon, un être maléfique, vicieux, crapuleux et fourbe. Leur invocation est très dangereuse, imagine qu'elle ait mal tournée ! Ils ne rendent jamais de service gratuitement ! Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'ais pas demandé ton âme ou ton cœur en contrepartie. »

La fin de la phrase avait été prononcée dans un souffle. L'inquiétude avait prit place dans ses yeux.

« - Harry je suis désolé, je … j'aurais du penser aux conséquences, mais je …je…

-Tais-toi. Coupa le brun

-Non ! Harry, je t'aime, je ne voulais pas te perdre »

Le regard de Draco était si sincère, cela déstabilisa Harry, il s'enfuit de la chambre les larmes montant à ses yeux laissant le serpentard un pincement au cœur avec la source de leur problème.

XxXxX

Le premier jour, après que le blond eut avoué la nature du serpent à Harry, celui-ci n'alla pas en cours de toute la journée, ressassant sans cesse leur discussion. Il en voulait à Bélial de ne lui avoir rien dit, mais après tout il était un démon, on ne pouvait pas compter sur eux. Parce qu'ils étaient fourbes et manipulateurs. Et c'était justement la sensation qu'il avait. Il avait été manipulé par son nouvel ami pour retomber dans les bras du blond. Et il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir décidé de lui-même d'avoir pardonné à Draco. Et c'était très frustrant ! Parce que pendant toute sa vie on l'avait forcé à faire ce qui était écrit, ce que les autres lui disaient de faire. Alors maintenant qu'il pensait pouvoir faire ses propres choix, il était de nouveau manipulé… Et plus que tout, il en voulait au blond de lui avoir mentit pendant toute cette magnifique semaine… Ils avaient été tout le temps ensemble, mais il n'avait même pas trouvé un moment pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait. Et cela mit Harry hors de lui. Alors il sécha les cours de la journée, préférant s'isoler que de passer ses nerfs sur toutes les personnes autour de lui… Et finalement, il ne s'endormit que lorsque les douces lueurs de l'aube commençaient à percer à travers les fenêtres du dortoir.

Le deuxième jour, il fut tiré du lit par ses deux amis qui lui disaient qu'il ne le laisserait pas sécher les cours aujourd'hui. Il alla donc en cours l'esprit obnubilé par le Serpentard. La colère de la veille avait finalement laissé place à l'inquiétude pour son petit ami. Il avait invoqué un démon, par Merlin ! Et Harry savait que quelque chose allait mal tourner, il le sentait. Et au bout de sept années à combattre Voldemort, il avait réellement un bon instinct de survie, et c'était ce même instinct qui lui disait que les conséquences de cette invocation seraient terribles… Ainsi pendant le déjeuner le brun resta les yeux plongés sur son assiette et se retira aussi rapidement que possible. Ne lançant qu'un seul regard au blond alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Juste pour cela. Parce qu'il avait peur pour Draco, car même s'il lui en voulait, il serait horriblement triste si quelque chose arrivait au blond. Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait le protéger de toutes ses forces. Et malgré ce besoin qu'avait Harry que le blond aille bien, celui-ci invoquait un démon, pourtant il n'était pas idiot et il savait bien que les démons apportaient toujours de mauvaises choses. Mais il n'en avait pas pris compte. Et sur ce coup là, Draco Malfoy, modèle typique de Serpentard, avait agit en parfait Gryffondor. En agissant d'abord et en réfléchissant ensuite. Et selon Harry, cela allait lui attirer bien des problèmes, et fatalement à lui aussi…

Le troisième jour Harry, n'avait cours que la matinée, ainsi il passa son après midi à s'entraîner au Quidditch, seul sur le terrain brumeux. Il repensait à la semaine qu'il avait passée avec Draco, et cela lui manquait. Le blond lui manquait, lui et ses manières de gamin capricieux, lui et ses sourires qui illuminaient sa journée, lui et ses remarques cinglantes, lui et sa tendresse… Tout chez le serpentard, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois jours, lui manquait, ses qualités et ses défauts. Aussi, même si celui-ci lui avait menti et s'était mis en danger volontairement, il voulait le voir. Respirer son odeur, laissé ses mains vagabonder sur son corps, lui parler alors qu'ils seraient tous les deux couchés l'un contre l'autre. Il en avait besoin, c'était même plus qu'une obsession, il en ressentait le besoin jusque dans son corps, ses muscles se contractant sous l'effet de l'anticipation. Mais Harry se posait tout de même des questions. Devait-il lui pardonner ou le laisser seul avec ses problèmes ? Inconsciemment, il avait déjà la réponse. Si Draco l'entendait, il pesterait de nouveau contre son « foutu complexe du héros ». Harry allait pardonner à Draco, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

XxXxX

Draco se promenait dans les couloirs du septième étage, incapable de dormir sans la présence d'Harry à ses côtés. Le brun lui en voulait vraiment, il ne l'avait regardé qu'une seule fois ces trois derniers jours, pendant le déjeuner la veille et il n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Harry lui manquait terriblement. Et lui culpabilisait, bien qu'avant de le ressentir vraiment, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir cette émotion qui le prenait à la gorge et nouait ses entrailles. Il voulait qu'Harry lui revienne, tellement fort. S'il avait cru en un quelconque Dieu, il l'aurait sûrement prié. Mais Draco ne croyait plus en rien, à part en Harry. Il croyait en la force tranquille d'Harry, mais il n'était plus à ses côtés…

Il se retourna brusquement, alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se cacher dans un coin d'ombre, les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent devant lui sans qu'il ne voie personne. Et ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci enleva le tissu qui la recouvrait et le serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, qu'il réalisa qui se trouvait devant lui. Et il le serra lui aussi de toutes ses forces.

« -Tu m'as manqué, Draco.

-Toi aussi, 'Ry. Si tu savais à quel point… Je suis vraiment dé… »

Il fut coupé par un doigt qui se posa doucement sur ses lèvres, et plongea ses yeux argent pleins de perplexité dans les deux émeraudes en fusion, assombries par le désir, lui faisant face.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reprenne d'une voix rauque, son pouce caressant toujours les lèvres purpurines de son vis-à-vis.

« -Plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux juste profiter de ta présence. »

Draco ne su pas exactement ce qui le poussa à entraîner Harry vers la salle sur demande, peut-être était-ce ces yeux aux pupilles dilatées par l'envie, ce doigt sur sa bouche ou tout simplement parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire à ce moment là. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle, ayant tout les deux une respiration devenue erratique de par leur course dans les couloirs mais aussi à cause de leur désir grandissant, il passa rapidement trois fois devant le pan de mur en pensant à un endroit parfait pour Harry et lui. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et que Harry rentra à l'intérieur, ébloui face à la décoration de la pièce et qu'enfin pour le remercier celui-ci lui fit le sourire qu'il aimait tant, celui qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort, il pensa que, définitivement, Harry était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

La pièce était magnifique. Les murs étaient d'un blanc de neige veinés d'agent. Et le plafond était gravé d'un ange aux ailes blanches, entouré de serpents, des pétales de roses rouge sangs s'étalant à ses pieds, tandis que des plumes noires voletaient encore autour de lui.

Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un lit rond aux couvertures argent et aux oreillers, eux aussi argent, mais où l'on pouvait voir des serpents noirs sur les bordures. Près de celui-ci s'élevait un guéridon, de fer et de verre, où était posée une bouteille de champagne dans un seau à glace. A quelques pas se dressait une console, elle aussi, de verre et de fer où était disposés des bouteilles d'huiles essentielles.

Derrière le lit, se trouvait une cheminée de marbre blanc, où un feu saphir se consumait, teintant la pièce, à l'aide des multiples bougies disposées un peu partout, d'une douce lueur bleutée. A gauche de la porte, on pouvait apercevoir une table faite des mêmes matériaux que les autres meubles de la pièce. Autour d'elle, était présents deux fauteuils de cuir noir aux pieds de fer.

Draco emprisonna ce sourire de ses lèvres, savourant ce baiser au goût de retrouvailles, dire qu'il ne pouvait même plus vivre trois jours sans lui… Il enlaça tendrement son amour qui lui rendit son étreinte en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque et commença a les faires avancer vers le lit. Les faisant chuter tous les deux lorsque ses jambes butèrent contre le montant circulaire.

D'un mouvement de rein, il plaça Harry sous lui, ses mains parcourant le torse nu de son amant qui ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama en plus de son caleçon. Le blond parcouru de baiser le corps finement musclé de son compagnon, vénérant sa peau et sa chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué. Il lui retira vite son pantalon et alors qu'il embrassait ses jambes, il eut une idée. Le brun murmura son prénom quand il le sentit arrêter et ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés sous le coup du plaisir, pour regarder son amant se lever du lit.

« Draco ? »

A peine Harry eut-il prononcé son prénom que le jeune éphèbe était déjà de retour auprès de lui, l'embrassant doucement. Le serpentard lui dit de se mettre sur le ventre et après une seconde d'hésitation le brun s'exécuta, attendant la suite des événements.

Le blond se plaça sur les cuisses du survivant, et versa le contenu d'un des flacons, qui se trouvait sur la console, dans le creux de sa main, les frottant doucement pour réchauffer l'huile.

Un doux parfum d'ylang ylang se répandit dans l'air et Draco descendit ses mains pour les poser sur les épaules du brun, celui-ci frissonna à se contact mais se détendit vite sous les mains expertes le massant. Le massage l'excitait, il se sentait fondre sous les doigts cajoleurs et cela ne faisait qu'attiser son désir.

Avoir le Gryffondor à sa merci, frissonnant de plaisir sous ses doigts, rendait peu à peu le serpentard fou de désir, trouvant que cette manière de se faire pardonner avait duré assez longtemps, ses massages devinrent caresses et sa bouche rejoignit bientôt ses mains sur le dos musclé de son amant. Sa langue longeant sa colonne vertébrale alors que ses mains formaient des arabesques sur ses hanches puis sur ses cuisses. Il mordilla sa chute de rein alors qu'il faisait lentement descendre le dernier vêtement gênant tout en le retournant.

Le corps recouvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur, les joues rouges et le souffle irrégulier, son excitation était clairement visible et Draco décida de la satisfaire. Prenant sans préambule le sexe dressé dans son vis-à-vis en bouche, à qui il arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Il fit de lent vas et vient, jouant de sa langue et de ses dents sur la chair tendre et gonflée de sang. Harry gémissait sous la caresse, écartant même plus les jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Sa langue léchait le gland rougi et ses mains caressaient les testicules du brun quand son regard accrocha un éclat métallique. Le seau à champagne, sans une hésitation il laissa son amant, s'attirant un grognement mécontent et se déplaça vers le meuble pour en revenir deux secondes plus tard une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Harry frissonna d'anticipation, ne sachant ce qui l'attendait, mais le regard du serpentard lui en donnait une petite idée. Sans un mot Draco se replaça entre ses jambes et le reprit en bouche, le brun se cambrant violement en poussant un cri quand il sentit sur son sexe chaud, la froideur du glaçon que le blond avait dans la bouche. Le serpentard ne s'en formalisa pas et recommença ses va et vient rapides, faisant tourner le glaçon dans sa bouche, alternant chaud et froid sur la verge de son amant.

Le Gryffondor voyait les étoiles, le contraste de température autour de son sexe le faisait pousser des hurlements de plaisir et si le blond accentuait un tant soit peu sa caresse il se sentait capable de jouir dans la seconde. Le glaçon fondait rapidement et d'une prise à la base de son sexe, Draco l'empêchait de jouir, continuant la délicieuse torture de sa bouche rendu fraîche sur son membre brûlant. Harry gémissait le prénom de son amant, le suppliant de le laisser jouir pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, l'interpellé y concéda enfin, lâchant sa prise et donnant un coup de langue sur le gland d'où s'écoulait déjà quelques gouttes de plaisir puis le reprit en bouche suçant doucement et le brun vint dans un long râle où il murmurait le nom de son bourreau.

Le susnommé avala sans broncher la semence de son amant et remonta au niveau de sa tête pour lui donner un baiser auquel celui-ci répondit ardemment, lui faisant part de sa reconnaissance.

« Et toi ? » prononça Harry alors que Draco se levait pour rejoindre l'un des fauteuils. Le serpentard lui sourit tendrement, lui avoir procuré du plaisir était la meilleure façon d'en ressentir, il lui donna un baiser et retourna sur son fauteuil, servant deux flûtes de champagne. Le brun quelque peu perplexe finit par hausser les épaules, remit son bas de pyjama et se dirigea vers le blond qui lui tendait son verre et, alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le deuxième fauteuil, son amant lui attrapa l'avant bras et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux, manquant de le faire renverser son verre.

« Pas si vite, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je ne te lâche plus, murmura le vert et argent contre ses lèvres.

-Qui a dit que tu étais pardonné, fit le Gryffondor en se séparant de sa tentation

-Je ne le suis pas ?

-Hmm, je crois que si, dit le brun, sa bouche ayant quitté celle de son amant pour aller suçoter son cou.

-Je t'aime, murmura son amant

-Moi aussi mon amour, répondit Harry »

Le blond dégustait son champagne tandis que le brun lui léchait le cou, sa coupe toujours dans une main alors que l'autre caressait le ventre plat et musclé de Draco. Lorsqu'il entendit un petit sifflement, le brun stoppa ses mouvements. Puis sous les yeux étonné du serpentard il se mit à rougir furieusement. Il avala d'un train son verre et sortit sans un mot.

Le serpentard bouche bée resta un moment sans réagir, ce fut_ sa_ voix qui le fit revenir sur terre.

« Alors on ssss'amuse » souffla Béli dans ses pensée.

L'interpellé lui lança un regard noir et sortit à son tour de la pièce, retournant directement dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche froide, il savait bien que vu la gêne de Harry celui-ci n'allait pas le rejoindre cette nuit.

XxXxX

Lorsque Draco Malfoy, sortit de la douche, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver, non pas un Harry dénudé comme il l'avait espéré, mais un Cobra Egyptien qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, et auquel le blond envoya un regard noir. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, si Harry était parti alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de pratiquer leur activité favorite, et c'était à cause de lui, qu'il avait été obligé de prendre une douche froide, et encore à cause de lui que Harry ne viendrait pas le retrouver ce soir.

En fait tout était de la faute du serpent ! –Bien que cela soit en partie de la faute du blond, puisque c'est celui-ci qui a fait apparaître la source de tous leurs ennuis.- Et maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il était bien décidé à le faire déguerpir d'ici !

C'est donc avec ce but en tête qu'il demanda :

« -Dis Bélial, maintenant que moi et Harry sommes ensemble, comment est-ce que c'est possible que tu sois encore là ? Tu n'aurais pas du retourner en Enfer, ou je ne sais où ?

-Et bien, disons que ma mission ici, n'est pas encore tout à fait finie… J'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler avant de pouvoir m'en aller.

-Hmm, et … Quel genre de petites choses ?

-Des choses qui ne te regardent pas encore, petit dragon.

-Comment ça « pas encore » ? S'étonna le blond, il la sentait mal cette histoire tout compte fait. Et il commençait à croire en ce que le brun avait dit. A savoir, que Bélial attendait quelque chose de lui, et qu'il ne partirait pas avant de l'avoir reçu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco Malfoy, tu le sauras bientôt. »

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles, pour le moins intrigantes et qui avaient fait se nouer une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge du blond, que le démon rampa jusqu'à la porte et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

XxXxX

Harry était lové dans les bras du blond et ils discutaient de tout et de rien, tout en caressant doucement leurs vis-à-vis, s'embrassant de temps en temps.

Draco avait été surpris de voir arriver le brun dans sa chambre dès la fin des cours alors que celui-ci n'avait pas osé le regarder durant le déjeuner et l'avait évité presque toute la journée. Dès qu'il essayait de lui parler le Gryffondor s'enfuyait et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Alors quand il avait vu son Harry sur le pas de sa porte, un sourire légèrement hésitant et jetant des coups d'œils un peu partout, il avait été tellement soulagé qu'il l'avait embrassé sans plus de cérémonie. Il l'avait fait entrer, l'enlaçant par derrière, en lui soufflant qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué. Lui avait tourné la tête et l'avait embrassé, lui disant qu'il était désolé. Il lui raconta qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller le rejoindre le serpent le bloquait, l'obligeant à changer d'itinéraire si bien qu'il n'avait put le voir et que quand il le croisait, Bélial lui soufflait des mots étrange et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui rapidement.

La colère avait envahit le préfet mais à force de tendresse et de paroles douce le brun avait calmé son dragon et ils s'étaient retrouvé assis dans un fauteuil de la chambre profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

Des pensées pas très catholiques tournaient cependant dans la tête d'Harry, la journée avait été horrible et il se sentait frustré, ce que devait avoir ressentit Son Dray après leur entrevue foireuse de la veille… Il fallait qu'il se rattrape et il avait une petite idée de comment.

Le Gryffondor embrassa son petit ami de manière plus sensuelle, plus érotique, plus suggestive, que leurs baisers précédents, faisant gémir le blond. Il se retourna dans les bras de celui-ci qui effectuait des caresses plus prononcées sur ses hanches, de façon à se retrouver assis à califourchon sur son amant. Il goûta sa bouche, mordillant les lèvres pulpeuses, jouant avec sa langue. Draco avait parfaitement compris une partie de ses intentions, comme pouvait le témoigner ses mains qui lui malaxaient les fesses. Il remonta ses mains baladeuses sur ses hanches, et bien que surpris le blond les laissa reposer là, se faisant violence pour ne pas toucher le corps tentateur. Pendant ce temps, la bouche du rouge et or lui mordillait le cou alors que ses mains commençaient à déboutonner la chemise de son vis-à-vis, caressant la peau au passage. Le brun s'évertuait à faire un suçon sur la gorge du brun, le marquant comme lui-même s'amusait à lui refaire un suçon sur la clavicule à chaque fois.

Le blond tenta de caresser son dos mais le brun remit une fois de plus ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il titillait les bouts de chaire roses de sa langue, parcourant son torse de traînées humides. Draco haletait sous les attentions et gémissait de frustration de ne pas avoir le droit de le toucher aussi. Harry glissait lentement au bas du fauteuil léchant la peau juste au dessus de la frontière de tissu qu'était le pantalon du serpentard. Celui-ci gémit et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes rapprochant la tête de son amant en une invitation d'approfondir sa torture. Mais à son grand désespoir le Gryffondor stoppa tout mouvement et passa sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, sortant sa baguette alors qu'il ne regardait toujours pas le blond.

En un murmure, le blond se retrouva attaché au fauteuil, incapable de bouger, retenu par des rubans de soie rouge contrastant avec le fauteuil en cuir sombre. Draco ne comprenait plus rien, mais quand il rencontra les iris joueuses et pleines de désir de son amant il cessa ses interrogations pour se concentrer sur ce que celui-ci était en train de faire : à savoir, descendre sa braguette avec ses dents, appuyant sur son début d'érection. Incapable de faire un mouvement, le blond gémit, mais il ne savait pas si c'était du à ses frôlements langoureux ou à l'air gourmand qu'arborait son amant, c'était la première qu'il se sentait dominé et il adorait ça !

Draco était trop dans son plaisir pour remarquer le grincement que fit la porte de sa chambre quand elle s'ouvrit, tout comme Harry. Mais bien que le premier n'entendait pas les sifflements amusés qu'émettait l'intrus, le second les entendit et arrêta, une fois de plus, tout mouvement. Il rougit furieusement et ne remarqua pas que le blond l'appelait inquiet.

« Harry ?

-…

-Harry ?

-Je suis désolé je… » Le brun l'embrassa tendrement et lui redemanda pardon alors qu'il annulait son sort. Il s'éloigna rapidement, mais le serpentard, maintenant libre, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'interrogea du regard. En rougissant encore plus, son petit-ami lui désigna un coin de la pièce. Draco tourna la tête vers Bélial qui s'esclaffait, du moins il poussait des sifflements qui faisaient penser à un rire. Le préfet embrassa son petit-ami et le raccompagna à la porte de sa chambre, lui donnant un baiser de bonne nuit avant de fermer la porte. Il comptait bien s'expliquer avec ce serpent, mais une fois l'issue fermée, il eut beau fouiller toute la pièce l'animal avait disparu. Le serpentard eut un reniflement dédaigneux et décida d'aller se coucher, sa colère ayant calmé toutes ses ardeurs, il n'eu pas besoin de douche froide, cette nuit là du moins.

XxXxX

C'était un vendredi triste pour Harry, il n'avait pas pu passer du temps avec son petit ami depuis l'incident de la veille et il culpabilisait atrocement, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Béli… Il poussa un soupir alors qu'il sortit de son dernier cours de la journée, le moral au plus bas. Il désespérait quand il vit un éclair doré passer devant ses yeux. Il cru avoir halluciné et continua d'avancer pour se rendre vers la tour de sa maison, mais un deuxième éclair passa devant lui. Il s'arrêta net, faisant se retourner ses amis qui lui demandaient ce qu'il avait. Mais Harry ne les écoutait pas, il avait compris, c'était un vif d'or ! Mais qu'est-ce que faisait un vif dans le château ? Ses sens d'attrapeur aux aguets, il attendit quelques secondes, et quand il vit l'objet volant passer à portée de main il l'attrapa d'un geste vif. Il fixa la petite boule qu'il tenait du bout des doigts. Ses amis s'étaient rapprochés pour voir l'étrange objet.

« -Que fait un vif d'or dans l'école ? s'exclama Seamus.

-Aucune idée, 'Mione ? répliqua Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, à mon avis il doit être ensorcelé, il semblait être envoyé pour toi Harry, essaie de l'ouvrir… » Lui demanda Hermione.

Harry qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, examina la balle et haussant les épaules il la mit dans sa poche, reprenant sa marche. Une fois dans le dortoir, il s'installa confortablement sur son lit et examina de nouveau la balle, et il trouva quelque chose d'inhabituel gravé dessus. Un dragon japonais était gravé dans l'or, le regard du brun s'illumina et il murmura : « Draco ». Le dragon se mit à briller et un message s'afficha devant les yeux émeraude. Harry regarda son réveil et se dépêcha d'enfiler sa cape. Puis il se dirigea le sourire aux lèvres vers la grande porte, repensant au message dorée : « Toi qui as attrapé ce vif comme tu as capturé mon cœur, rejoins-moi dans le parc ce soir à dix-huit heures… »

Il trouva le blond, emmitouflé dans son écharpe aux couleurs de serpentard, celui-ci lui fit un sourire coquin en l'apercevant à bout de souffle et lui sauter au cou. Ils s'embrassèrent avec empressement, ignorant tous les regards tournés vers eux et sortir dans le parc, où subsistaient encore quelques traces de neige malgré la température plus qu'acceptable.

Ils se promenèrent un moment, mains dans la main, discutant de tout et de rien, s'échangeant des mots doux et des caresses. Pour tous ils avaient l'air d'un couple parfait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les caresses se firent plus appuyées, Draco serrant Harry contre lui. Il proposa de se reposer au pied d'un arbre, Le brun se blottissant dans ses bras alors qu'il s'était adossé à l'arbre. Ils restèrent un temps qui semblait infini aux deux amants, savourant la présence de l'autre, sa chaleur. Un coup de vent les fit frissonner et Draco lova sa tête contre la nuque du Griffy, respirant son odeur alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Il souffla doucement sur la nuque offerte, y déposant un baiser, provoquant un violent frisson chez son compagnon.

« Tu as froid ?

-Non, non, répondit l'autre en rougissant

-Tu es sûr ?

-…

-Je connais une très bonne façon de te réchauffer » rajouta le serpentard en mordillant l'oreille légèrement froide du Survivant. Ses mains se faufilant sous la cape ensorcelée. D'une main il tourna la tête d'Harry vers lui alors que l'autre caressait son ventre de manière sensuelle.

« Draco, réussit à haleter Harry, on ne… peut pas faire ça ici …

-Bien sûr que si mon amour,

-…

-Tout le monde le fait, rajouta le blond

-Je ne … » Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un gémissement résonnant entre les arbres. Draco lui fit un sourire rassurant et l'embrassa de nouveau alors que sa main descendait lentement jouant avec le pantalon du rouge et or. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du brun alors que le blond passait sa main dans la barrière de tissu. Le serpentard commença à le frôler attisant son désir.

Mais le brun se crispa dans ses bras. Il le regarda sans comprendre mais il entendit rapidement du fourchelangue, ce maudit serpent ! Il s'arrêta et d'un air rassurant se leva entraînant Harry par la main. Une fois dans le hall, il se remit face au brun, et lui embrassa doucement le front, lui murmurant que ce n'était pas grave que ça allait s'arranger, puis il l'embrassa tendrement, en canalisant son désir de lui sauter dessus pour le prendre, il se sépara de son amant pour se diriger vers sa chambre alors que Harry regagnait son dortoir, tous les deux bon pour une douche froide.

XxXxX

Lorsque Draco regarda à l'extérieur, en plein cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Bélial dormant, enroulé autour de son cou, il cru qu'il était définitivement devenu fou –ou que son parrain, plus rancunier qu'il n'y paraissait, avait mit une potion hallucinogène dans son jus de citrouille-, parce que, un Harry Potter, plus beau que jamais, était à quelques centimètres de la fenêtre, sur son Eclair de Feu, lui faisant de grands signes, qui apparemment lui disaient de le rejoindre.

Draco, hésita moins de trois minutes, la première, il se demanda s'il pouvait rater le cours de Binns qui était comme à l'habitude aussi intéressant que …, bien, il ne savait pas vraiment si quelque chose pouvait se mesurer au degré d'ennui ressentit durant ce cours. La deuxième minute, il se dit que Bélial dormait, et que de ce fait, il pouvait poser le serpent sur le rebord de la fenêtre –Le blond savait pertinemment que personne n'oserait s'approcher de lui- et allait profiter, tranquillement, de la compagnie de son Harry…

La troisième minute, il se rendit donc au fond de la salle sans que personne ne tourne les yeux vers lui –soit parce qu'ils dormaient, ou qu'ils étaient morts d'ennui- et ouvrit la fenêtre, qui était cachée par une épaisse colonne de pierre, puis il murmura –ce n'est pas parce que personne n'avait levé les yeux vers sa magnifique personne, qu'il fallait pousser la chance encore plus loin…- :

« -Harry ! Par Salazar, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et, tu n'as pas cours ?

-J'ai séché la divination, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas, déjà, que j'allais mourir, après tout. »

Trelawney avait continué, même après la mort de Vous-savez-qui, à prédire la mort du Survivant. Ce qui était très désagréable, surtout, vu l'état actuel des choses. Le serpentard tenait à profiter encore longtemps de la présence de son amant.

« -Alors, je suis venu pour te kidnapper ! Ajouta-t-il, l'air fier de lui.

-Bien sûr, tu es le chevalier sur son balai d'argent et je suis la princesse à sauver du méchant fantôme, c'est ça ? Un ricanement sarcastique s'échappa des lèvres du blond suite à sa question –qui n'en était, pas vraiment une, cela dit-

-Moui, ça ne te plaît pas ? Tu sais, j'avais pensé qu'après tout ce temps, tu voudrais quand même un peu profiter de moi … Je suis déçu. »

Finalement, les idées qui traversèrent l'esprit du blond, ainsi que la moue boudeuse du Gryffondor finirent par le convaincre, aussi rajouta-t-il d'un ton subitement beaucoup plus pressé :

-« Potter, rapproche ce balai de la fenêtre, que je ne m'éclate pas cent mètres plus bas…

-T'inquiètes pas, je te retiendrai. Fit-il en écoutant tout de même le serpentard.

-Merci, trop aimable !

-Oh, mais de rien, tu sais, si tu t'écrases au sol, il y aura sans doute quelques avantages que me procure ta présence dont je ne pourrais plus profiter, et ça m'ennuierai vraiment. »

Le blond, le cœur au bord des lèvres, finit tout de même par s'assoir sur le balai du brun et accrocha ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci, lovant sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur.

« -Comme mon corps de rêve ?

-Oui, j'avoue que c'est à ça que j'ai pensé en premier.

-Hmm, et si on allait en profiter maintenant, hein ? Répondit le blond, plantant un baiser sur la nuque d'Harry.

-J'allais te le proposer… »

Quand ils descendirent de l'Eclair de Feu, une fois arrivés sur la tour, leurs mains, pressées, avaient déjà commencé à parcourir le corps de l'autre, impatientes de retrouver la chaleur qui leur avait fait défaut ces derniers jours. Harry, s'était retrouvé bloqué entre le mur et son amant il ne savait trop comment –et à vrai dire il s'en fichait bien-, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, retenant difficilement les gémissements qui voulaient s'en échapper, alors que Draco caressait doucement la naissance de son torse de ses lèvres. Le blond déboutonna lentement la chemise blanche du Gryffondor. Le préfet, pour parvenir à ouvrir les derniers boutons de la chemise du brun, s'agenouilla devant lui, frôlant _malencontreusement_ son entrejambe, et releva les yeux vers le visage de son vis-à-vis, savourant ses iris devenues plus noires que vertes sous le coup de l'envie, et lui sourit ironiquement. Puis il s'intéressa de nouveau au torse couleur de miel se trouvant devant lui, s'appliquant à rendre fou son amant…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement sourd, alors que Draco commençait à parcourir le torse d'Harry de baisers, et un sifflement sarcastique que le brun en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre se fit entendre :

« Alors, comme ça, on veut jouer loin de moi ? »

Le Gryffondor, ferma les yeux et contracta sa mâchoire de colère et de frustration, alors que la tête de Draco reposait contre son cou, son souffle caressant son oreille. Il le repoussa, sans doute plus brutalement qu'il ne l'eut voulu au départ, après tout, le blond était sûrement aussi mal que lui, mais malgré cela il lui en voulait tout de même un peu, c'était lui qui avait invoqué la chose qui les empêchait de s'envoyer en l'air, alors s'il se sentait frustré, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même !

Harry se releva, et, attrapant son balai au passage, redescendit les escaliers, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Draco, de son côté, se rassit, soufflant de dépit et adressa un regard méprisant au serpent. Lui aussi en avait plus que marre !

XxXxX

Marre, Harry en avait marre, cela faisait plus de quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas pu dépasser le stade des caresses avec son petit-ami et sa frustration était à son comble. C'est pour ça qu'en ce dimanche matin ensoleillé, poussé par son excitation du au rêve érotique qu'il avait eu avec comme acteurs lui et son blondinet, et la frustration accumulée durant cette fin de semaine, sans compter la fatigue dut aux cours, il se décida à utiliser son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel cadeau, il lui avait été offert par les jumeaux Weasley quand ceux-ci s'était rendu compte de son homosexualité, bien que jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait osé l'utiliser. Il se dirigea à pas de loup mais décidé vers sa commode –histoire de ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de dortoir qui eux dormait d'un sommeil bienheureux- et commença à la fouiller. Il poussa une exclamation de joie quand il trouva le coffret où reposait son trésor et toujours en vérifiant que tout le monde était à sa place, et que Béli n'était pas dans les parages- il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, des habits et sa baguette dans une main et sa précieuse boîte dans l'autre.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il lança un sort de verrouillage –au cas où- et un sort d'insonorisation. Il déposa ses affaires sur une chaise, et se regarda dans le miroir, constatant la splendide érection qui lui était douloureuse. Il se dirigea vers la douche, réglant la température de l'eau, et quand il la trouva à son goût il retourna prendre son précieux paquet qui était resté à côté de ses habits ainsi que sa baguette. Harry se déshabilla rapidement et sortant son cadeau de son emballage pénétra dans la douche, se délassant sous le jet d'eau qui tombait en cascade sur sa peau, frappant son sexe, ne faisant que l'exciter encore plus.

Harry ferma les yeux savourant la sensation, puis il prit son gel douche, commençant à ses savonner, se caresser la nuque, le torse, une main descendant la courbe de ses hanches alors que l'autre s'activait déjà sur son sexe dressé. Un soupir de plaisir franchit les lèvres du brun et il appuya sa caresse.

Sa main faisant des va-et-vient rapides, caressant son gland de son pouce, imaginant que s'était _ses_ mains, _sa_ bouche qui parcourait son désir. Mais il voulait plus, il abandonna sa verge gorgée de sang et haletant, se recouvrit une main de savon. La faisant parcourir la raie de ses fesses alors que sa main gauche se remettait au travail. Il titilla un moment son anus, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps de plus en plus chaud. Puis tout en accélérant le mouvement de sa main, il fit pénétrer un doigt en lui, parcourant son intimité, imaginant que c'était _ses_ doigts qui le préparait. Il fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt quand les souvenirs de son rêve lui revinrent, le faisant gémir. Draco parcourant son dos de baisers, l'érection de Draco contre sa cuisse. Il gémit de plus belle en pensant que c'était le blond qui enfonçait un troisième doigt en lui, le fouillant à l'intérieur.

Il le voulait, il voulait Draco, mais il n'était pas là. Le brun retira ses doigts et attrapa le coffret et sa baguette. Il ouvrit la boîte et admira quelques instants son contenu, il murmura un sort en dirigeant sa baguette sur l'objet qui le libérerait de sa frustration. Il le prit en main et mit le reste de côté. Puis penché en avant, une main s'appuyant contre la paroi transparente de la douche et les jambes légèrement écartées, il dirigea le gode vers son anus. Il le fit pénétrer lentement, gémissant de plaisir sous l'intrusion, imaginant que s'était Draco qui s'enfonçait en lui. L'objet magique était chaud et lorsqu'Harry le lâcha il se mit en mouvement, le pénétrant doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus profondément, touchant à chaque reprise sa prostate.

Le brun, haletait, gémissait, hurlait le prénom de Draco alors que son corps tremblait de plaisir. Affalé contre la paroi, une main le masturbant frénétiquement, les hanches du Gryffondor allaient à la rencontre de cet objet de plaisir alors que sa bouche ne faisait que répéter le nom de son amant celui qu'il aurait voulu avoir derrière lui, le pilonnant sauvagement. Comme pour exaucer son souhait, les mouvements du gode se firent plus durs et plus rapides, alors qu'il changeait de grosseur dans son intimité. Harry sentait dans vagues de jouissance monter en lui, le rapprochant de l'extase. Il appuya la caresse sur son membre et de quelques mots augmenta encore la vitesse de l'objet qui s'enfonçait en lui à un rythme régulier. Et le brun haletant, criant de plaisir, jouit dans sa main en hurlant le prénom de son aimé.

Harry rangea son cadeau, se lava le corps, effaçant toute trace de son acte et sortit de la douche pour s'habiller. Une fois prêt il se regarda encore une fois dans la glace. Il annula tout ses sortilèges et sortit son précieux paquet sous le bras qu'il rangea rapidement au fin fond de sa commode. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir qu'il était seul dans son dortoir, puis il regarda son réveil, il avait passé une heure sous la douche ! Il entendit un sifflement à côté de lui et se tourna pour tomber sur Bélial dressé sur son lit.

« Jouissssante cette douche ? » siffla le serpent.

Le brun rougit, il l'avait vu ! Après la gêne la colère monta en lui et il s'approcha dangereusement du serpent lui lançant un regard noir. Mais avant qu'il ne le saisisse le serpent s'était enroulé autour de son bras pour se placer autour de son cou. Serrant ses anneaux autour de son cou gracile sans l'étouffer et lui siffla à l'oreille.

« Je suis sûre que lui aussi a apprécié. »

Harry pâlit puis rougit, de gêne et de colère, la tête du serpent vint se placer devant ses yeux. Le brun l'avada kadravrisait du regard mais il n'en tint pas compte et lui dit de sa voit sifflante :

« Et si on allait rejoindre ton petit ami pour parler de la condition de mon départ. »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, le rouge et or obtempéra et se dirigea à grand pas vers la chambre de son petit-ami, foudroyant quiconque croisait son chemin. Il en avait marre déjà qu'il était privé de son lot de câlin quotidien si en plus il devait compter avec un démon voyeur. Il fallait qu'il voie Draco.

XxXxX

« Par Salazar ! Merlin ! Pitié que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. Je ne me branlerais pas ! Jamais un Malfoy ne fera ça ! Un Malfoy trouve toujours quelqu'un pour le satisfaire, et n'a pas besoin de faire ça ! Je vais mourir !! Harry sauve-moi… Non, pas Harry. Rusard et Trelawney prenant une douche ensemble… Pas de douche non plus. Par Salazar. »

Ces pensées tournaient en boucles dans sa tête depuis une dizaine de minutes, et voici l'état auquel Draco Malfoy était réduit, après une quasi-semaine d'abstinence et une vision d'un Harry Potter nu, sous une douche, se masturbant et criant son nom. Autant dire, qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à ça tous les jours, sans avoir un Harry nu à portée de main.

Ce qui apparemment n'était pas près d'arriver, vu le train où allaient les choses. Il commençait à se dire que son père n'avait pas totalement raison sur tout, après tout il avait fini en prison, et que s'il se masturbait maintenant, personne ne le saurait après tout. De plus, en faisant les cents pas, son pantalon noir frottait contre son sexe, l'excitant encore plus…

Il murmura un « Oh, et puis merde ! » puis se jeta sur son lit, ouvrit son pantalon et commença un va et vient rapide, repensant à Harry comme il l'avait vu il y a quelques minutes –il ne savait toujours pas s'il fallait qu'il remercie Bélial pour ça ou qu'il l'étripe.- Harry se caressant le torse, Harry se préparant lui-même. Les gémissements et halètements de Draco commencèrent à emplir la chambre…

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps que continuer son activité plus longtemps, car quelqu'un frappa subitement à sa porte. Draco ferma les yeux, soupirant, puis essaya de se redonner une apparence correcte, en dépit de ses joues rouges, de ses yeux toujours voilés par le désir et de la bosse toujours assez conséquente dans son pantalon.

Et la personne qu'il l'attendait devant sa porte n'était vraiment pas la personne qu'il voulait voir maintenant, parce que dès qu'il la vit, des flash-back de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue refirent surface dans son esprit, attisant encore plus son désir… Il prit sur lui et également sur son éducation qui lui avait appris à être calme en toutes circonstances, pour dire d'une voix égale :

« -Entre, Harry.

-Merci, le brun entra dans la pièce sans regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux, extrêmement gêné, Draco, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je sais…

-Bien, déjà j'aimerais que tu oublies ce que tu as vu il y a quelques minutes. Et ensuite, reprit-il sans tenir compte de ce que le blond avait marmonné –quelque chose comme : « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »- apparemment Bélial, à une condition pour repartir je ne sais où. Tu le savais ?

- Non, non, je ne savais pas. Par contre, je sais ce que tu veux me dire ! Alors vas-y dis le !

-… Dire quoi ? Demanda le brun, la perplexité marquant ses traits fins.

-Et bien : « Je te l'avais dit », ce n'est pas ce que tu étais censé dire ? Tu m'avais prévenu, je ne t'ai pas écouté, et finalement tu avais raison et ça me retombe dessus.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais pu le dire, mais on va déjà voir ce qu'il veut, après je te le dirais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu entendras encore longtemps parler de cette affaire ! Sourit innocemment le Gryffondor. Il se détourna de son amant, pour regarder le serpent, qui les écoutait jusque là après être descendu sur le plancher de la chambre, un sourire ironique aux lèvres –aussi ironique que pouvait l'être un sourire de serpent-.

Le silence plana pendant quelques instants encore, alors que le démon et Harry se fixaient dans les yeux et que Draco observait silencieusement l'échange. Il sursauta lorsque Harry prit la parole en fourchelangue, le serpent lui répondit, ils discutèrent encore un moment, sans que le blond n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Et être mis à l'écart commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il veut ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse, car le brun, les joues totalement pourpres, semblait stupéfixié sur place. Ce qui exacerba encore plus la colère du blond :

«- Harry ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il veut !?

-Que…Que… C'est tout ce que parvint à dire le brun, rien d'autre ne put sortir de ses lèvres.

-Arrête de bégayer, Potter ! Et dis-moi ce qui se passe !! »

Le brun s'approcha doucement de lui, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il se préparait psychologiquement à répéter à Draco la demande de Bélial-ce qui était le cas-. Harry accrocha ses bras au cou de son amant et lui chuchota dans l'oreille, rouge jusqu'au racines des cheveux.

La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre, et c'est dans un hurlement indigné que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche :

« Il veut que Quoi ?! »

.TBC.

* * *

Voila la question : à votre avis qu'est-ce que demande Béli-chéri ? (moi je l'aime bien pas vous ? Non ?)

Nous nous savons, mais nous serions curieuses de savoir ce que vos esprit torturé vont inventer, peut-être qu'il y aura un tit bonus pour la personne la plus proche de la vérité, c'est sympa non ? Non ? Quoi ? C'est une fin sadique quand même ? Bah bien sûr c'est une fic sadique after all…

Alors vos impressions ? Remarques ? Compliments ? Reviews ?

**Note :** Hell prépare aussi plusieurs OS que vous aurez bientôt soyez patient !

**Note 2 :** Pour le FTYCDC (Le feu de tes yeux la chaleur de mon cœur) bah je le ferais sûrement la semaine prochaine une fois que j'aurais fini mon OS et qu'il sera publié. Pourquoi je l'ai pas fait avant ? Parce que c'est pas ma faute si pour cette fic je suis inspiré dans le bus qui m'emmène au lycée (faut bien que je me distrait avant les cours nan ?) et que on a reprit les cours lundi et qu'avant on avait deux semaines de vacance… et pis avec tout ce qu'on va vous sortir ça vous aidera bien à patienter nan ?

**Edit by Hell :** Hey, je suis toujours vivante, sans Yaoi mais vivante... J ai du mal a trouver les touches du clavier aussi et comme j ai pas vraimemt le temps je cherche pas...Sow sorry pour les fautes ), donc je reviens jeudi prochain et j ai ecris quelques trucs pour mon 2eme OS (sur 3 en tout, donc un HPSS), ensuite merci aux gens qui ont laissé des reviews et aussi a Lucid Nightmare pour le bisou ). En tout cas, je suis pressee de rentrer, retrouver mon ordi et les autres pitit gens (Vi vi mon ordi c est toute ma vie u-u No Life Powaaa) Sow, a plus les gens. Ah et contente contente que vous aillez aime le chapitre, et desole pour le retard... Bye


	7. 6: Amour et luxure

**Détestable Attirance**

**Chapitre 6**

**« Amour et luxure, quand le destin s'en mêle »**

Note : Voilà, vous allez –oserais-je dire enfin ?- savoir ce qu'un certain démon a demandé, en tout cas vos hypothèses étaient toutes centrées autour de la réalité –on se demande bien pourquoi- J'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire –c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose en fait- donc : Bonne lecture n.n.

* * *

« Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons. » Freud.

* * *

_Le brun s'approcha doucement de lui, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il se préparait psychologiquement à répéter à Draco la demande de Bélial-ce qui était le cas-. Harry accrocha ses bras au cou de son amant et lui chuchota dans l'oreille, rouge jusqu'aux racines des cheveux._

_La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre, et c'est dans un hurlement indigné que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche :_

_« Il veut que Quoi ?! »_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La chambre de Draco était plongée dans la pénombre et seul le bruit de deux respirations et le crépitement du feu venaient troubler le silence ambiant. Les flammes éclairaient le blond d'une lueur rougeâtre, conférant un aspect irréel à sa peau d'opale. Il tenait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu entre ses mains et ses yeux fixaient le vide, il était, de par sa posture et l'expression de son visage, la définition même de la sérénité, et pourtant rien n'aurait pu être plus faux que cela.

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient inexorablement depuis l'heure précédente, heure pendant laquelle il avait appris ce que ce serpent pervers voulait pour, qu'enfin, il disparaisse de leurs existences. Et que lui se retrouve seul avec son Harry et capable de lui faire subir les pires outrages. Il bandait déjà rien qu'en imaginant ses mains sur le corps de l'éphèbe, en imaginait les sensations qu'il ressentirait en se fondant en lui. Par Salazar, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu aller plus loin que de furtives caresses échangées rapidement, et il avait terriblement envie de Harry !

Mais pour le moment, ce satané reptile était encore là, et le chantage qu'il avait fait n'était pas prêt d'être réalisé. Il ne voulait pas partager son ange avec Bélial. Le brun lui appartenait, à lui, Draco Malfoy et pas à un quelconque démon tout droit sorti des Enfers, de ce fait personne à part lui n'avait le droit de le toucher… Rien que d'imaginer Son amant gémir sous d'autres caresses que les siennes lui donnait la nausée et l'envie de tout briser sur son chemin. D'une certaine façon, ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qui le tuait le plus, mais le fait de se dire que tout était de Sa faute ! Il avait invoqué Bélial, il l'avait mis en relation avec Harry. Tout était vraiment de sa faute et pour la première fois de son existence Draco Malfoy ressentait un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître : la culpabilité. Et cela faisait mal, ça le laissait frustré, rageur contre lui-même et contre l'impossibilité de faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que cela depuis, les mêmes pensées tournaient en rond dans son esprit, s'embourbant dans un cercle vicieux. Et un instinct meurtrier se développait lentement en lui, se demandant s'il serait capable de tuer un démon.

Pour le moment, c'était assez mal parti, compte tenu du fait que Bélial avait sûrement des pouvoirs dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence et que son instinct de conservation très Malfoyen le pousserait sûrement à s'enfuir loin de lui, non par peur de le tuer, après tout lui et Harry serait soulagés de le voir disparaître, mais à cause d'une possible vengeance des habitants de l'Enfer et de Bélial, et aussi parce qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas préparé à mourir aussitôt. Il était bien trop jeune et il venait de retrouver son Gryffondor, et tenait à passer encore quelques temps –voire beaucoup de temps- avec lui avant de passer Ad Patres.

Harry, lui, n'était pas effondré par une quelconque culpabilité et aurait très bien pu laisser Draco se débrouiller seul avec le démon, tout était de sa faute, qu'il se débrouille avec les conséquences de ses actes après tout. Néanmoins sa conscience gryffondorienne, son foutu complexe du héros et son amour pour le blond retenait fermement sa partie serpentarde qui avait envie de lui hurler toutes sortes de choses horribles à la figure et de le laisser se débrouiller seul… Alors à la place, il se demandait comment cela était physiquement possible de faire ça avec, et bien, un serpent ! Harry avait beau retourné la chose dans tous les sens –et les positions- possibles, il était incapable de s'imaginer la scène, du moins sous la forme actuelle de Bélial. Le brun espérait de tout son cœur qu'il existe une potion, un sortilège ou même un artefact capable de transformer un serpent à ascendance démoniaque en humain. Après si cela était possible, il discuterait de la chose avec son petit ami. Il s'était toujours demander les sensations procurées par cet acte depuis qu'il avait surpris des garçons de Gryffondor en pleine action un soir alors qu'il passait par la salle commune après son habituelle marche dans les couloirs.

Il serait avec Draco alors tout se passerait bien, et il était curieux, il voulait découvrir de nouvelle chose et puis… Il avait toujours espéré pouvoir participer à un ménage à trois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les cours venaient de se terminer et les deux amants s'étaient réfugiés dans la tour des Gryffondors et plus précisément dans le lit à baldaquin du brun. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, et Draco somnolait doucement tout en caressant les cheveux de Harry qui lui fronçait les sourcils, se demandant comment aborder le sujet sans que Draco ne prenne la fuite ou s'énerve contre lui... Ou ait une attaque. Après tout, il savait très bien que le blond n'était vraiment pas chaud à cette idée, mais Harry avait préparé des arguments à servir au blond et si cela ne suffisait pas, et bien, il restait toujours la manière forte. Il soupira profondément et se lança :

« Draco ? dit-il d'une voix fluette.

-Oui ?

-Euh… En fait je… Je voudrais que … J'aimerais que tu… Qu'on, balbutia le brun en se tortillant mal à l'aise, le rouge aux joues, regardant partout sauf les deux orbes grises qui le fixaient.

-Oui ? Répéta le serpentard, se sentant fondre devant ce spectacle.

-En fait, jaimeraiqueturepenseàlapropositiondebéli. Répondit Harry en fixant le sol.

-Ecoute Harry, je sais que je te comprends mieux depuis quelque temps mais je ne crois pas avoir des connaissances si approfondies dans le langage Potterien.

-J'aimerais que, Harry déglutit, que tu… repenses à la proposition de Béli, termina-t-il dans un souffle, tordant le pan de la chemise de Dray entre ses mains.

-Quoi ? hurla presque le blond en se redressant. »

Le brun se crispa, il s'attendait à cette réaction, il fallait mettre en place le plan A « le-sauveur-fragile-qui-veut-être-sauvé ». Il agrippa un peu plus fort la chemise de son amant et releva doucement la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et passant en mode « chibi eyes ».

« -S'il te plaît, Drayyyyyyyyyyy. »

Le regard furibond fondit comme neige au soleil dès que Draco vit l'expression de son Griffy, comment pouvait-il être aussi mignon ! Mais il se reprit vite.

« -Non.

-S'il te plaîîîîîît.

-Hors de question.

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

-J'ai dis non !

-Je t'en pris, murmura-t-il la larme à l'œil »

Le blond se sentit flancher, mais Malfoy oblige il ne céda pas : « Non ! »

Le brun faillit grogner de frustration mais se retint à temps, son côté serpentard avait mit toute la nuit à mettre au point son plan, il fallait que ça marche. Il s'assit à califourchon sur son amant, passant ses bras fins autour du cou diaphane et avec une moue boudeuse il reprit doucement.

« - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Tu oses me demander ça ?

-Me dit pas que tu n'as jamais eu envie d'essayer, reprit-il plus sérieux.

-…, le blond tourna légèrement la tête mal à l'aise.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà fait _ça_ ? reprit le Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil de manière malfoyenne.

-…, le blond fuyait son regard gêné.

-Avec qui ? reprit le brun d'une voix autoritaire qui exigeait une réponse.

-…Théo…

- Et qui d'autre ? Redemanda Harry les yeux grands ouverts.

-… Un type de Serdaigle… rajouta Draco avec hésitation. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ça modifiait la donne, mais il n'allait pas se laisser démonter.

« -Et... c'était bien ?

-Harry !

-Quoi ?! Je te ferai dire que j'ai 16 ans et que je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Alors que toi t'es passé sur la moitié de Poudlard ! C'est pas juste, je veux pas mourir dans l'ignorance moi !

-… »

Le serpentard le regardait bouche bée, depuis quand son Griffy était devenu comme ça ?

Le dit Griffy se réinstalla confortablement sur son amant, et commença à onduler du bassin, réveillant une partie très impatiente de l'anatomie de son partenaire, et en lui mordillant l'oreille il lui souffla :

« -Je suis curieux, je veux expérimenter de nouvelles choses et c'est l'occasion rêvée non ? Comme ça, après, on aura la paix et tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux... il accentua ses propos en donnant un coup de langue sur la peau sensible du blond, juste en dessous de l'oreille.

Le vert et argent frissonna, il aimait bien cette facette de Harry aussi, tellement de promesses, c'est qu'il arriverait presque à le convaincre ! Mais tout est dans le presque…

-Non. »

Là, le brun était vraiment frustré, il allait devoir utiliser la manière forte … Le Gryffondor se recula légèrement, toujours assit sur le blond, et porta un doigt à ses lèvres se mettant à le sucer lentement. Comme prévu, Draco fixait sans ciller son doigt, il le suivit lorsqu'Harry le fit descendre dans sa nuque, quand il passa sur son ventre bronzé.

Le rouge et or, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, continuait son geste lascif, faisant descendre son doigt vers ses fesses, s'appuyant contre le torse de son amant qui ne manquait rien du spectacle. Le Survivant arrêta son doigt à la limite du pantalon et remonta pour lui murmurer d'une voix rauque à l'oreille : « Tu sais, si Béli reste, on ne pourra plus jamais aller plus loin que ça »

Ce fut comme un éclair, une réalisation atroce, comment pourrait-il vivre sans pouvoir serrer Harry contre lui ? Sans le faire sien corps et âme ? Sans caresser de manière appuyée sa peau mordorée ? Sans pouvoir explorer son corps, goûter sa peau, dessiner ses muscles ? Comment pourrait-il supporter l'abstinence ? Lui ? Un Malfoy ?

« D'accord » souffla-t-il enfin avec un soupir.

Un sourire radieux et un tantinet pervers illumina le visage de son petit-ami. Et comme s'il n'attendait que ces mots, un sifflement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Les deux amants tournèrent la tête pour voir Béli sur un des piliers du lit qui sifflait joyeusement.

Harry lui dit en fourchelangue que c'était d'accord et qu'il attendait les instructions. Enfin c'est ce que Dray croyait. Ne parlant pas fourchelangue il n'entendit pas tout ce que les deux autres se dirent.

Quand leur conversation finit, le brun se tourna vers le blond lui disant qu'il restait un dernier détail à régler.

« Il va falloir que tu prépares une potion.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond suspicieux »

Le Griffy échangea un regard avec le serpent et répondit :

« Tu en as fait une pour sceller le pacte, il en faut une pour finaliser le contrat en quelque sorte »

Le serpentard le fixa un moment, ses mains caressant les hanches de l'attrapeur qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Les ingrédients ? »

Harry regarda le serpent et ils échangèrent quelques sifflements, puis il se leva pour aller marquer les instructions que lui dictait le cobra sur un parchemin. Une fois cela fait il le tendit à Draco qui l'examina quelques minutes.

Il hocha simplement la tête et prit sa cape pour sortir du dortoir en disant qu'il avait « un rendez-vous important »

XxXxX

Il partit de son « rendez-vous » un sourire aux lèvres, laissant un maître des potions effondré sur son lit derrière lui. Il rejoignit le Gryffondor de son cœur qu'il trouva en pleine discussion avec Bélial et coupant les deux compères il dit :

« J'ai une salle réservée pour la confection de la potion et tout les ingrédients pour sa préparation.

-Et comment tu as fait ? demanda Harry les yeux ronds.

-Je sais trouver les bons arguments » répliqua Draco un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres donnant des sueurs froides à son amant et que le démon lui envia presque !

Le blond repartit aussi vite qu'il était entré lançant à la cantonade un « Ca se passera dans le 3ème cachot, demain soir, tiens toi prêt. »

Le brun sentit une rougeur lui monter aux joues en se rappelant les paroles que lui avaient dit le blond et les souvenirs de cette salle.

Le serpentard avança rapidement vers les cachots jusqu'à la fameuse salle, déposa sa cape sur une table et installa un chaudron. Il alluma un feu dessous, y versa de l'eau et partit dans la réserve personnel de Snape chercher les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait. La potion était longue à préparer et il fallait la laisser reposer douze heures avant de l'ingérer, il fallait donc qu'il se dépêche. Plus vite tout ça sera fait, plus vite il pourrait « Faire ce qu'il veut » de son Harry. Et il comptait bien en profiter rapidement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nos trois compères se trouvaient dans le 3ème cachot, chacun fixant, impatiemment pour certains, nerveusement pour d'autres, la potion dorée que contenait le chaudron. Draco l'examina quelques instant et regardant sa montre il attendit, les deux autres le fixaient en retenant leur respiration. Sa montre sonna et le liquide pris une couleur vert sombre provoquant un sourire satisfait chez le blond. Il prit une coupelle où il versa un peu de potion et la déposa au sol. Il alla se placer à côté d'Harry alors que le cobra serpentait jusqu'à la potion. Il la renifla puis sortit sa langue fourchue et commença à la boire.

A peine sa langue avait-elle touchée le liquide que celui-ci semblait s'évaporer, de la fumée pourpre se format au dessus de la coupelle. La brume grandit, englobant le serpent puis une partie de la salle rendant les adolescents aveugles de par son épaisseur.

Le serpentard tandis la main pour trouver le Gryffondor à l'endroit où il devait être mais ne rencontra que du vide. Mettant sa manche sur sa bouche pour éviter d'inhaler le brouillard –on ne sait jamais- il s'avança un peu à l'aveuglette jusqu'à atteindre une table. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu et le sorcier resta coi devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Harry, SON Harry était en train de fixer un homme, grand, dans le mètre quatre-vingt, avec des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui lui arrivait aux épaules et des yeux rouges sangs parsemés d'éclats argents aux iris en fentes. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, et possédait un corps musclé, des muscles saillants, roulants sous sa peau sombre alors qu'il bougeait, comment il le savait ? Parce que celui-ci était aussi nu qu'Adam, la feuille de vigne en moins ! Bélial –car il pensait que c'était lui- était hypnotique, envoûtant, d'une beauté démoniaque. Et on pouvait le dire, son identité ne fit plus de doute à Dray quand l'homme sourit satisfait, la forme de ses canines ressemblant à celles des crochets du serpent qu'il avait été plus tôt.

xXxX POV Bélial XxXx

Ce corps d'humain était définitivement mieux que celui de serpent, mais ce n'était pas le top du top non plus, je m'y sentais étriqué et définitivement bizarre. Mais finalement, après un regard dans le miroir que je venais de faire apparaître, je me dis que je pourrais bien m'y habituer après tout… Et si toutes les personnes que je croisais me regardaient comme les deux derrière moi, j'allais vraiment m'amuser beaucoup, enfin plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à avoir cette apparence là, j'avais vieilli et ce faisant mon corps d'humain avait changé et je me dis que finalement atteindre, plus ou moins en tout cas, l'âge d'un millénaire me seyait plutôt bien- après mon cinq centième anniversaire j'avais arrêté de compter, parce que bonjour les prise de tête en essayant de retrouver le compte et puis le temps passe tellement vite- J'étais vraiment beau, grand, musclé, des yeux et un cul magnifiques que demander de plus ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alors là ! Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que Bélial soit si … hot. C'est qu'il en baverait presque !

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui était en extase devant le corps d'apollon du démon. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour le regarder avec un sourire satisfait, il savait qu'il allait devenir comme ça ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait autant voulu accepter. Mais c'est vrai que lui, qui était encore perplexe il y a quelques minutes, lui avait maintenant donné raison qui ne voudrait pas le faire au moins une fois avec cet homme au corps de dieu grec !

Il se reprit rapidement et envoya la cape d'invisibilité au démon qui avait fait apparaître des vêtements de cuir qui moulaient parfaitement ses courbes, d'un claquement de doigt.

« Il faut qu'on aille dans ma chambre avant que Snape ne fasse sa ronde dépêchez-vous » Il tira le bras d'Harry qui lâcha enfin le démon des yeux et le traina en dehors de la salle, Bélial sur les talons.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre et Béli laissa tomber la cape à terre pour se tourner vers les jeunes hommes avec un regard gourmand. Le blond déglutit devant se regard prédateur mais il se redressa le défiant du regard. Le démon se tourna vers le brun et afficha un air amusé. Le brun semblait complètement ailleurs, et il lui envoyait un regard de pure convoitise. Le serpentard le remarqua et une grande colère l'envahit, comment Harry pouvait-il le regarder comme ça ?

La jalousie lui tordit les tripes et pour mettre fin à ce regard il empoigna sa tête et embrassa durement le Griffy. Il les fit avancer lentement vers le lit et l'allongea dessus. Quand le baiser se rompit le Survivant avait le rouge aux joues et il envoya un regard hésitant vers Bélial qui les avait suivit du regard, son sourire amusé toujours sur le visage. Draco soupira et fit un signe de tête, le démon s'approcha lentement du couple et un sourire prédateur étira ses lèvres. Harry frissonna mais cela ne fit que raviver la jalousie du serpentard qui lança un regard noir à leur aîné.

L' "homme" aux cheveux noir s'allongea à leur coté sur le lit et avec un immense sourire il fit disparaître tous leurs vêtements. Le blond reprit possession des lèvres de son petit-ami qui se mit à gémir dans sa bouche, les mains de son amant parcourant son torse. Il étouffa un cri de surprise quand il sentit les mains froides du disciple de Satan se joindre aux mains déjà sur son corps. Le serpentard quitta sa bouche pour parcourir son torse de sa langue alors que le démon de la luxure déposait des baisers humides sur sa peau à son tour.

Le Gryffondor fondait sous les caresses, et il poussa un cri de plaisir quand la main de Bélial se mit à masturber son membre alors que Draco mordillait ses tétons dressés. Ses mains se crispaient sur les draps et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Le blond reprit possession de sa bouche sa main remplaça celle du démon. Celui-ci admirait le spectacle, ses mains se baladant sur les deux corps. Une descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale de son invocateur tandis que l'autre titillait les bouts de chair roses du brun, les faisant tout deux frissonner.

Harry sursauta quand il sentit un doigt lubrifié le pénétrer, se faisant se retourner Draco qui lança un regard colérique à Bélial celui-ci s'avança vers lui. Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille et, continuant de préparer le brun, il fit reprendre à la main blanche les va-et-vient sur le sexe gorgé de sang du Griffy tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Fais moi confiance, je n'irais pas plus loin tu as ma parole » Le voix de l'homme résonna dans la pièce, une voix mielleuse, rauque et envoûtante.

Pouvait-on se fier à la parole d'un démon ? Le blond était perplexe mais la main du démon, sur son membre effaça toute pensée cohérente de son esprit. Il se laissa aller imprimant le même rythme à son amour. Le couple gémissait en chœur sous les intentions de l'envoyé des ténèbres qui se rassasiait de ces sons. Les gémissements, les murmures et le bruit des respirations haletantes altéraient le silence devenu complice.

Alors qu'ils allaient venir, le démon arrêta ses caresses avec un sourire pervers, s'attirant deux grognements frustrés. D'un clignement d'yeux les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent à genoux sur le lit. Et d'un mouvement de main Bélial les plaça à sa convenance. Draco les jambes légèrement écartées et Harry sur son petit-ami, un genou de chaque coté de ses cuisses. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits le blond allait protester quand il vit son vis-à-vis geindre. Le démon déposait des baisers dans le cou du brun, dévorant sa nuque alors que ses mains torturaient ses tétons.

Le Gryffondor était maintenu, par un sort de Bélial, au dessus de sa virilité dressée, il se tortillait entre ses mains, les lèvres rougies gonflées d'où sortaient des sons enivrants. Dray ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser cet appel à la luxure. Gémissant de mécontentement de ne pas sentir l'antre chaud de son amant alors que ses mains parcouraient le corps de son amour.

Les mains du démon quittèrent le corps du brun pour celui du blond, retraçant ses muscles et alors que les deux autres rompaient leur baiser il prit possession des lèvres de son invocateur. Qui répondit ardemment à cette langue talentueuse, celle d'Harry goûtant la peau de son cou. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il faillit grogner de colère mais il le fit de plaisir : Béli ayant annulé son sort, il pénétra lentement Harry qui mordit son cou, tout en continuant d'embrasser le démon pour étouffer ses gémissements. Ledit démon commença rapidement à imprimer un rythme rapide et irrégulier au couple.

Quand les mouvements des deux furent satisfaisants il lâcha les lèvres du blond pour celle du brun et commença à le masturber d'une main alors que de l'autre il se donnait du plaisir. D'un sort il fit ressentir à lui et Harry les sensations de Draco et à Drake et lui les sensations d'Harry. Ce fut une explosion de perceptions, chacun ressentant celles des autres. Ne supportant pas plus longtemps ce flot de plaisir les deux adolescents se libérèrent en criant leur nom respectif. Epuisé le Survivant se laissa aller sur le torse de son petit-ami en lui murmurant un « je t'aime » et s'endormit doucement.

Reprenant un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal le blond le serra dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit en embrassant son front. Il se tourna ensuite vers Bélial qui arborait un sourire malicieux.

« Tu as tenu parole, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Bien sûr, ai-je le droit à une récompense ? »

Le blond ne comprit pas, son regard descendit le long du torse musclé du démon et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la virilité toujours dressée de celui-ci. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant la colonne de chair de taille impressionnante. Ses yeux remontèrent vers ceux de son vis-à-vis qui le fixa de ses orbes rouges, et comme si de rien n'était celui-ci s'installa contre la tête de lit. Draco réfléchit quelque instant puis s'approcha lentement de l'homme déposant des baisers sur son torse, sa bouche descendit sur son ventre plat puis son aine. Il déglutit encore une fois devant le sexe du démon qui afficha un sourire pervers. Il souffla sur le gland palpitant puis laissa sa langue parcourir sa virilité sur toute la longueur, mordillant par endroit suçant à d'autre.

La respiration de Bélial s'était accélérée, le dragon était doué. Il se laissa aller, une bouche chaude enveloppant son membre pour le sucer avec avidité. Le serpentard le prenait le plus profondément possible dans sa gorge mais malgré cela il n'arrivait pas à le prendre en entier en bouche. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ni lui ni Harry n'aurait put supporter un tel monstre et il fut reconnaissant au démon d'avoir tenu parole. Il sentait le sexe palpiter sous sa langue et il imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme et ils ne se lâchèrent plus.

Au bout d'un moment, Béli ferma les paupières et repoussa la tête de son amant pour jouir sur les draps. Il attrapa le menton du blond et la rapprocha de la sienne en prenant avidement possession de ces lèvres talentueuses. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, il murmura à un Draco haletant : « Merci talentueux petit dragon ».

Le blond ne dit rien, le démon lui souffla sur les lèvres et son jeune amant s'endormit. Il l'étendit à côté de son amour. Et lui s'allongea à son tour sur le lit, une main derrière la nuque et fit apparaitre une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un claquement de doigt. Prenant une grande bouffé de ce petit plaisir qu'il n'avait pas goûté depuis longtemps, il expira lentement la fumée qui s'éleva dans les airs, se laissant aller à ses pensées.

xXxX POV Bélial XxXx

Bien qu'endormis ils se sont blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps se réchauffant mutuellement, alors que le mien commence à refroidir et seule ma cigarette – je peux me permettre de fumer je ne risque pas de mourir, moi.- m'apporte une vague lueur de chaleur. C'était bien, non vraiment, ils sont tout les deux des amants géniaux, bon ils ne valent peut-être pas Lucifer mais d'un côté personne ne peut lui arriver à la cheville. Mais pourtant avec eux, et avec lui aussi, il manquait quelque chose, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, et ça me frustre encore plus de ne pas le savoir. Je tire sur ma cigarette, et tout en pensant à la fumée noire qui emplit mes poumons, je me dis que je suis vide à l'intérieur. Bien que d'une certaine façon, j'ai payé pour cela, vendre son âme au diable, et toutes ces conneries, je l'ai fait, et parfois je le regrette, comme maintenant.

J'aurai vraiment du écouter ce que Satan m'a dit lorsque je l'ai invoqué au lieu de reluquer les jambes de la jeune esclave qui passait devant moi, son blabla sur le fait que ne pourrai plus ressentir ni amour, ni affection, ni tendresse envers quelqu'un mais juste de la haine, de l'animosité, de la rancœur… Seulement cet enflure n'avait rien dit sur la douleur ou la mélancolie, ces émotions là elles marchent encore super bien… Par l'enfer, en plus je me plains comme le premier gosse accrochée aux jupes de sa mère… Je suis pathétique. N'empêche parfois, je me dis qu'il aurait mieux valu que je reste humain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un rayon de soleil naissant vint éclairer le visage paisible de Draco Malfoy, qui se réveilla, somnolent, d'un doux rêve. Il leva lentement la tête pour rencontrer deux iris rouges qui le fixait intensément. Bélial avait rapproché un des fauteuils du lit et le regardait, sa tête reposant sur son poing fermé, accoudé au bras du fauteuil de cuir. Le jeune homme ensommeillé fixa son aîné qui avait toujours son apparence humaine. Harry se blottit contre lui et, après avoir raffermi sa prise sur son bel endormi il dit d'une voix monocorde, étouffée par la fatigue : « Tu t'en vas. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais le démon répliqua :

« Le contrat est achevé, je peux retourner aux enfers…

-Adieu, murmura le blond, ses yeux papillonnants alors qu'il sombrait une fois de plus dans le sommeil.

-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir jeune dragon. »

Et alors que l'image de l'envoyé de Satan disparaissait lentement. La voix suave de Bélial susurra « Nous nous reverrons plus tôt que tu ne le penses ». Cette phrase sonna comme dans un songe au serpentard qui sombra pour quelques temps encore, rejoindre son aimé dans les bras accueillants de Morphée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les jours qui suivirent furent pour le moins tranquilles, s'inscrivant dans une routine agréable. Le matin, Draco regardait Harry se réveiller péniblement, lui lancer un « Bonjour » ensommeillé puis se blottir contre lui pour un moment encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la limite d'arriver en retard en cours en fait. Puis, ils partaient chacun de leur côté ou parfois ensemble, selon les cours auxquels ils devaient assister. Ils se retrouvaient à midi pour manger, le plus souvent à la table des Gryffondors, bien que le contraire arrive aussi. Repartaient en cours, se câlinaient tendrement et parlaient doucement lorsqu'ils en revenaient, dans la chambre de préfet du serpentard ou –Une seule et unique fois depuis que 'Ry avait essayé de le convaincre- dans le dortoir des rouge et or. Partaient dîner et faisaient l'amour tous les soirs.

Et cette même routine les accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'un « Draco Malfoy, espèce de petit con, je vais te tuer ! » sonore, retentisse dans les couloirs du septième étage, l'endroit où se trouvait la tour des Gryffondors en fait, se propageant par l'écho que produisait les couloirs de pierre vides.

Malheureusement pour lui, le dit « petit con » n'entendit rien trop occupé qu'il était à embrasser son petit ami qu'il tenait présentement par les poignets, le collant contre le mur et ondulant contre son corps. Le blond plaça une jambe entre celles de son petit ami qui gémit sourdement, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix haletante et rauque, lorsque le baiser se termina :

« Dr…Dray, t'as pas …entendu quelque …chose ? J'ai cru qu'on t'a…t'appelait ou quelque chose …comme ça ?

-Vraiment ? Et bien je n'ai strictement rien entendu. Alors tais-toi et profite. » Répondit-il commençant à tracer une ligne imaginaire de sa bouche dans le cou du brun.

XxXxX

Lorsque les deux amants pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le soir même, celle-ci était étonnamment calme, puis ne fut que parcouru de murmures excités alors que tous les élèves les suivaient des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assoient à la table des rouge et or.

« -'Mione, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous regardent bizarrement ? » Demanda Harry dans un froncement de sourcils, et en se rapprochant inconsciemment du blond à ses côtés.

« -Et bien, Harry, disons que je ne suis pas réellement la plus à même de tout t'expliquer… »

Harry ne comprit pas ce que sa meilleure amie insinuait mais remarqua que la table des Gryffondors n'était pas parcourue, comme les autres tables, de chuchotements, mais qu'un calme plat y régnait. Il chercha son meilleur ami du regard, et lorsqu'il le trouva, il ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

« -Par Merlin, Ron qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?! »

En effet, après inspection, tous ses compagnons de dortoir abordaient une même teinte verte et argent sur leur visage. Il n'était pas réellement difficile de deviner ce qui leurs étaient arrivés lorsque quatre regards noirs se posèrent, non pas sur lui, comme il l'avait cru de prime abord, mais sur la personne à côté de lui, qui, exemple même de l'innocence, continua à manger son riz comme si de rien n'était… Modèle parfait de l'innocence et de la grâce.

Cependant, Harry –ainsi que ses quatre compagnons de dortoir- ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer à s'y bon compte.

« -Draco ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Moi ? Je n'ai rien fais voyons, pour qui est ce que tu me prends ? »

Répondit-il une moue boudeuse sur le visage, ce qui le rendait totalement attendrissant au regard de Harry qui du se faire violence pour ne pas laisser tomber, et le défendre face aux autres.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas besoin de continuer son interrogatoire, puisque Ron, à l'entente de la déclaration d'innocence du blond, avait fini par craquer.

« -Tu n'as rien fait ?? Espèce de sal connard, et qui veux-tu que ce soit si ce n'est pas toi ?! Tu es le seul serpentard qu'on laisse entrer dans la tour, parce que tu sors avec Harry, et tu en profites encore pour nous faire ça ?! Je vais démonter ta gueule de fouine, Malfoy ! Hurla le roux, qui possédait un visage aux couleurs de serpentard, ce qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux.

-Ron, s'il te plaît, ne crie pas comme ça. Dit doucement Harry, alors que le seul serpentard à cette table, luttait pour ne pas rire.

-"Ne crie pas comme ça" ?! Harry, ne me dis pas que tu prends la défense de cette enflure ?! Tu as VU ce qu'il nous a fait ?!

-Non, bien sûr, cet idiot aura ce qu'il mérite, mais ne cries pas comme ça s'il te plaît. »

Pour le coup, Draco était indigné, son petit ami, venait de le traiter d'idiot ! D'ailleurs la suite de la phrase ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'il avait fait cette foutue blague, il avait seulement pensé aux réactions des compagnons de dortoir d'Harry, mais pas aux siennes. Ou du moins il avait cru qu'il le défendrait. Apparemment il s'était trompé, et avec le temps il avait appris à se méfier du côté serpentard du brun. Finalement, son envie de rire, lui était passée.

« -Bien, on te laissera t'occuper de ça, alors Harry, répondit le roux d'un ton narquois en fixant Draco, son regard semblait dire « Bien fait pour toi, connard. ». Mais d'abord, je veux, enfin ON veut savoir comment on peut enlever ce putain de truc de nos têtes ! »

Lorsque le regard noir de son petit ami vint à sa rencontre, dans l'attente d'une réponse, Draco déglutit difficilement, et pensant qu'il allait mourir bien plus tôt que prévu, il murmura un « Peut pas. » qui provoqua un cri de Harry, parmi tout les autres.

« Comment ça "On peut pas" ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Par l'Enfer, Malfoy ! »

Là, ça se présentait vraiment mal si Harry recommençait à l'appeler par son nom de famille. L'alerte rouge était déclenchée, le blond respira profondément et reprit plus fortement et intelligiblement :

« Non, on ne peux pas. Il faut… Attendre que ça passe. Normalement, il faut entre deux et trois jours pour que ça parte totalement… »

Alors qu'Harry fermait les yeux pour éviter d'éviscérer le blond, Dean s'écria que « deux, trois jours n'était pas suffisant et qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec sa petite amie le lendemain après-midi ». Le serpentard du se mordre la langue pour éviter de répondre que avec ou sans le sort, cela ne changerait rien, sa petite amie aurait autant peur de lui.

Heureusement, alors que la phrase allait quitter ses lèvres, le Survivant reprit la parole, d'un ton calme, trop calme pour le bien de son petit ami, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment sûr de le rester très longtemps.

« Bien, on ne peut donc rien faire à par laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Alors je m'excuse, je ne l'emmènerais plus dans la tour… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je n'ai plus faim. »

Et sans autre manière, Harry quitta la salle, d'un pas déterminé. Et, Draco qui n'était pas tellement rassuré, au milieu de tous ces regards noirs, fit de même, s'élançant rapidement à sa suite. Il finit par le rattraper deux couloirs plus loin, et s'arrangea pour marcher à son rythme. Au début, il ne dit rien, profitant du calme avant la tempête, puis alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les cachots, ce qui rassura Draco sur la destination de son aimé –il voulait encore aller dans la chambre de Draco alors tout n'était pas perdu, à moins qu'il ne veuille faire un détour par les laboratoires de Snape pour lui emprunter une ou deux fioles de poison.- il prit la parole :

« -Tu m'en veux ?

-… Bien sûr que oui.

-Oh… »

Première tentative pour converser : échouée.

« -Je…Je suis désolé.

-Vraiment ?

-Et bien oui, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

Sous le choc, Harry s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés avant de reprendre.

« - Tu ne voulais pas me mettre en colère ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Je… Je te faisais confiance, plus que ça, les Gryffondors te faisaient confiance et toi à la première occasion tu fais tout foirer. Alors bien sûr que je suis en colère. » S'insurgea-t-il, et à la fin de sa tirade, secouant la tête, il reprit sa marche, vite suivi par le blond.

« -Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça. Je te le promets, 'Ry ! C'est juste que…Et bien je suis un serpentard tu te souviens ?! C'est juste… Dans ma nature de faire ce genre de choses. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis seulement dis que ce serait intéressant de voir leurs têtes.

- Par Merlin, Dray ! "Intéressant ", ils ont les couleurs de SERPENTARD sur le visage et tu as seize ans, pas six ! La prochaine fois que tu veux faire quelque chose d'" intéressant ", évite de le faire sur MES amis ! » Dit Harry, patientant, alors que le blond prononçait le mot de passe menant à ses appartements.

Ils pénètrent dans la chambre, plongée dans le noir, et alors qu'Harry s'avançait à tâtons pour trouver un des fauteuils de cuir, il fut arrêté dans sa recherche, par deux bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et par un corps chaud qui se colla à son dos. Le blond resserra son étreinte avant de murmurer le visage contre la nuque d'Harry.

« -Je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus. Je te le promets Harry. Mais ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît, je _déteste_ ça. Je suis désolé…Je… J'irai m'excuser si tu veux ? Je suis… »

Le blond fut coupé dans ses excuses par le changement de position du brun qui se retourna vers lui pour accrocher ses bras autour du cou de son serpentard, qui lui posa sa tête contre ses cheveux couleur corbeau.

« -Ca va… De toute façon, je suis complètement incapable de te faire la tête maintenant. Mais je te jure que si tu recommences, ça ne ce passera pas comme ça.

-Promis… »

Le brun plongea sa tête dans le cou pâle de son petit ami, ronronnant presque alors que celui-ci lui susurrait un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille.

Cet incident fut le seul qui vint perturber la tranquillité du couple pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent le départ du démon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco soupira pour une énième fois en regardant sa montre et en pensant qu'il allait définitivement tuer son petit ami ou alors lui enfoncer une horloge dans le crâne, parce que celui-ci pour ne pas changer était une fois de plus en retard. De plus, le blond ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, parce que ce stupide Gryffondor avait ressenti le besoin de « renouer » avec ses camarades de dortoir –ce qui était selon l'avis du blond totalement et irrémédiablement idiot et inutile-, aussi il n'avait pas dormi –et plus si affinités- dans sa chambre et le matin même Draco avait eu un entraînement de Quidditch, et la colère du serpentard –ou plutôt sa frustration- était renforcée par le fait qu'il avait horriblement besoin de voir Harry. De lui parler, de l'embrasser ou même de l'écouter respirer.

Mais non Sa Majesté Harry j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre-de-mon-petit-ami Potter était définitivement en retard, de plus d'un quart d'heure en plus de ça ! On ne faisait pas attendre un Malfoy, c'est lui qui faisait attendre les autres –bien qu'il ait toujours été à l'heure à tout leurs rendez-vous, contrairement à une autre personne. Le blond regarda sa montre puis les alentours –pour ne voir rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des cheveux noirs ébouriffés- et décida dans sa grande mansuétude, que puisque son petit ami n'allait pas à lui, c'est lui qui irait à son petit ami ! Il se mit donc en route vers l'entrée du château, d'un pas déterminé.

Cependant, en passant devant les serres, il entendit des bruits on ne peut plus suspect, en fait ces bruits étaient carrément des gémissements –de plaisir, cela va sans dire- et la curiosité de Draco fut mise à rude épreuve –sortie d'une partie de lui on ne peut moins Serpentarde, qui si le blond l'avait écouté, aurait plutôt pris ses jambes à son cou, instinct de survie oblige- en essayant de résister à la tentation de se rapprocher pour voir qui se donnait du plaisir derrière les serres qui pouvaient être dans la minute, remplies d'élèves venus pour assister à un potentiel cours de botanique. Et, qui plus est, les deux amants étaient à l'extérieur, alors qu'il faisait quelque chose comme trois degrés.

Ce faisant, il s'avança prudemment jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une chevelure blonde et une autre noire et qu'il veuille devenir aveugle pour échapper au spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux, pour éviter d'avoir l'image de son père prenant son parrain contre un des murs de la serre. Il repartit calmement en pensant à comment se crever les yeux et autre joyeusetés qui l'empêcherait d'avoir cette scène dans la tête jusqu'au soir. Bien sûr, les corps emmêlés de son géniteur et de Severus étaient pour le moins esthétique, en fait si Draco n'avait pas connu les deux hommes, cela aurait été une scène vraiment bandante, mais par l'Enfer ! Il venait de voir son Père en train de coucher avec un autre homme, son parrain qui plus est. Et il aurait vraiment préféré ignoré tout de la sexualité de celui-ci, mais en plus le voir de ses propres yeux, lui rappelait le traumatisme de ses huit ans lorsqu'il avait assisté à la même foutue scène.

Maintenant il avait vraiment besoin de voir Harry pour ôter ses images trop horribles pour son chaste esprit, ou pour les remplacer par d'autres concernant son amant et lui-même. Par Merlin, il espérait ne pas faire de cauchemars cette nuit. Il allait arriver –en mode automatique- devant la porte du château lorsque le brun apparu devant lui, à quelques centimètres de lui en fait, et ce sans même que le serpentard ne le remarque, ses pensées toujours prises dans le même cercle infernal.

« -Draco, je suis désolé d'être en retard, je n'ai pas -

-Tais-toi. Le coupa-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. »

Du coup il n'était même plus en colère contre Harry, on pouvait dire qu'il l'avait échappé bel, parce que le serpentard l'aurait vraiment fait tourner en bourrique si cela avait été le cas.

« -Draco ? Tu vas bien ? Reprit le brun sur un ton inquiet.

-Huhum.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu sais, tu n'en as vraiment pas l'air, tu es tout pâle, enfin plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

-Vraiment ? » Murmura-t-il.

Tout en parlant le brun avait commencé à faire des cercles concentriques dans le dos du blond, lui apportant chaleur et réconfort, chassant doucement ses images de la tête de Draco, qui reprenait pied.

« -Allez viens, on va aller faire un tour du lac, ça te changera les idées. Dit Harry, un sourire doux aux lèvres, en tenant fermement le blond par la taille.

-Tant qu'on ne passe pas par les serres …Répondit Draco, les yeux dans le vague.

-Heu, si tu y tiens… On peut faire un détour. »

Harry regardait le blond, d'un regard inquiet et plein de questions, il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu mettre son bloc de glace personnel dans un état pareil. Mais il ne demanderait pas, ce n'était pas le moment. Pour l'instant il devait s'occuper de lui changer les idées et de le faire sourire, après ils auraient tout le temps pour discuter de ça.

« -Oui, ça vaut mieux.

-D'accord, viens. » Répondit-il une dernière fois avant de traîner le blond vers le lac et le plus loin des serres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ces derniers jours, le temps n'avait pas été très clément –Pour dire vrai, il avait été carrément pourri-, aussi lorsque les élèves se réveillèrent le samedi matin et qu'un grand soleil brillaient déjà dans le ciel, personne n'eut le temps de réagir que la moitié d'entre eux étaient déjà regroupé sur le bord du lac et les autres en train de faire du shopping dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, qui depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses sbires étaient libre d'accès les week-ends pour les élèves qui avaient terminé leur seconde année d'étude.

Harry et Draco, eux, étaient encore endormis, se reposant des activités qui les avaient maintenus éveillés une partie de la nuit, les bras du blond enlaçant la taille du brun qui, lui faisait reposer sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci.

Pourtant un rayon de soleil traître, vint les tirer des bras de Morphée plus rapidement que ceux-ci ne l'avaient espérés. Le blond fut le premier à se réveiller, ces deux orbes argent s'ouvrirent sur une des visions dont il ne se lasserait jamais, celle d'Harry, encore endormi, le visage serein et un léger sourire sur ses lèvres rouges. Il le fixa avec fascination pendant encore quelques temps, puis décida de le réveiller, en songeant que non, jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de lui.

Une fois réveillés et souhaitant profiter eux aussi de ce merveilleux après-midi, le couple décida de suivre la nuée de sorciers de leur âge jusqu'à Près-au-lard. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Harry était en train de montrer du doigt la vitrine de Zonko à Draco, tout en continuant à avancer dans les rues, lorsqu'il fonça dans quelqu'un, un élève de Poudlard, de Serpentard s'il en croyait sa cravate. Harry l'avait déjà aperçu dans les couloirs, une fille –voire même un garçon- toujours différent(e), accroché(e) à son bras. Il se souvenait également que certains l'appelaient le « Mini-Malfoy » de par son arrogance et son statut d'enfant pourri gâté. Pourtant Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé personnellement et ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'appelait.

« -Potter, Potter, Potter, alors comme ça, même tes lunettes de myope ne te permettes plus de voir où tu marches ? Ou alors tu es tellement stupide que tu n'avais pas remarqué que tu fonçais dans quelqu'un ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et s'apprêta à répondre du même ton mais il fut pris de vitesse par Draco.

« -Pour le moment ce n'est pas lui, qui est stupide pour ne pas voir à _qui_ il parle. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Draco, le teint plus pâle qu'avant, semblant s'apercevoir seulement maintenant de la présence du Prince des Serpentards. Cependant, il salua son aîné d'un ton humble, ainsi que d'un signe de tête, puis disparut, une fille brune accrochée au bras.

« -Qui est-ce ? »

Demanda Harry, en levant ses yeux émeraude vers le blond qui lui fixait toujours le jeune homme qui avançait dignement à travers les centaines de personnes présentes dans les rues.

« -Liam Laskaris, il est en cinquième année.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me rappelle quelqu'un. Pas vrai, Draco ?

-Non, ce mec est pire que moi.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, répondit le Gryffondor d'une façon espiègle.

-Merci.

-Ce n'était pas un compliment.

-Je sais. »

Ils se remirent à marcher, se dirigeant lentement vers Honeydukes, tout en discutant et en se taquinant, Harry voulait s'acheter des plumes acides, et voir si des nouveautés étaient présentes dans le magasin. Et Draco suivait, heureux de faire plaisir, et de se balader main dans la main avec lui, au milieu de la foule.

XxXxX

Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent dans une des ruelles quasi-désertes du petit village, et leurs regards furent attirés par une devanture noire mêlée de touches blanches qui s'entremêlaient gracieusement et avec parcimonie avec différentes nuances d'argent. Ils se concertèrent rapidement d'un regard, et se dirigèrent vers la porte qui menait d'après l'enseigne faite de fer forgé à la boutique d'un antiquaire.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent, il virent qu'un vieil homme était adossé à la chambranle de la porte donnant sûrement sur l'arrière boutique, ses traits étaient pâles et tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, néanmoins ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur vive et perçante, et dès que les deux adolescents entrèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique, ils eurent l'impression d'être fouillés jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Cependant, le vieillard ne dit rien, même pas le moindre « Bonjour », et, si ce n'est le regard qu'il leur avait lancé, rien n'indiquait qu'il les avaient vus entré. Il continua à nettoyer lentement sa tasse faite, selon l'œil critique de Draco, de porcelaine Ming avec le tissu pour le moins crasseux qui lui servait de torchon. Bien, ils n'étaient peut-être pas rentrés dans la meilleure boutique qui soit en fin de compte.

La pièce était sombre, exiguë et des objets totalement hétéroclites, sorciers comme moldus, s'alignaient le long des murs, des étagères et certains étaient même suspendus à quelques centimètres du plafond, retenus par un Wingardium Leviosa éternel. Des montres de grand-mère, des réveils munis de poings et des horloges comme celle des Weasley faisaient résonner leurs tic-tacs incessants dans le silence lourd de la boutique. Des centaines de livres à la couverture écornée s'empilaient dangereusement dans un coin de la pièce partiellement cachée par une armoire en ébène d'où sortaient des tableaux aux couleurs délavées par le temps…

Suite au courant d'air que produit la porte en se refermant derrière les deux adolescents, un Rappeltout tomba de l'armoire et roula jusqu'aux pieds d'une statue de marbre blanc qui détonnait de par le rubis accroché à son cou. Le pendentif était fait de platine ou d'argent et des filaments de métaux nobles entouraient la pierre. Ce collier fut la seule et unique chose parmi tout ce fouillis infernal qui attira le regard d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'objet, ainsi, quand son compagnon partit examiner de plus près des fioles de verres dont le contenu était encore incertain dû à la couche de poussières qui s'étendait à leurs surfaces, le Gryffondor s'approcha lentement, ne prêtant pas grande attention à ce qui l'entourait comme pris dans une épaisse brume dont seul la pierre rougeoyante était visible.

Lorsque sa main effleura le métal froid, un frisson parcouru son échine, qui disparut bien vite lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et qu'un baiser vint se poser dans le creux de son cou, le sortant un minimum de sa transe.

« -Tu vas bien ?

-Hmm. »

Il avait toujours du mal à détacher ses yeux du collier, mais il s'y efforça se raccrochant doucement à la réalité par le biais de Draco.

« -Sûr ? » La voix inquiète de son petit-ami y réussit finalement.

« -Oui, oui, t'inquiètes pas, répondit Harry avec un enthousiasme feint dans la voix.

-Tu aimes ce collier ?

-…On peut dire ça, le brun continua sa phrase les sourcils froncés, il m'intrigue.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien de spécial pourtant. »

Harry leva la tête vers Draco, vers ses yeux ayant la couleur du métal en fusion et où brillaient la tendresse qu'il portait au brun entre ses bras.

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment mais… »

Le Gryffondor ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant plutôt poser la tête dans le creux du cou du blond, se réconfortant grâce à l'odeur qu'il dégageait et grâce à la sécurité qu'il ressentait dans ses bras. Sécurité qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie jusqu'alors.

Il s'éloigna à regret de ces bras protecteurs pour aller voir le reste de la boutique, laissant Draco seul et pensif devant la statue de marbre. Il s'avança et examina le collier de plus près. De petits symboles semblaient gravés à l'intérieur même du rubis, peut-être était-ce un objet magique après tout.

« Cela vous intéresse jeune homme ? »

Le serpentard reteint sa respiration et, se retournant, se retrouva face au vieil homme qui s'était glissé près de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il leva un sourcil et fixa le vieil homme qui le fixait de ses yeux graves.

« -Ce serait un parfait cadeau pour votre compagnon, ce collier est magique vous savez.

-Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil pour voir où Harry était.

-Il montre la force des sentiments que la personne qui le porte éprouve. » Répondit l'autre, un sourire en coin.

Un collier qui montre la force des sentiments… Le blond se tourna encore vers le brun qui examinait les différents objets entassés sur les étagères. Un cadeau, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir déjà offert un à Harry… Pourtant il en mériterait des milliers rien que pour le remercier de rester à ses côtés. Il se retourna vers le vieil homme qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

« -Combien ?

- Quarante galions et dix mornilles.

-Je le prends.

- Suivez-moi » répondit le vieillard en prenant le collier et se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être le comptoir.

Le vieil homme mit le collier dans un petit sac en velours noir. Draco lui tendit l'argent, gardant toujours un œil sur son petit-ami et le marchand lui glissa le petit sac dans la main. Le serpentard le fourra dans sa poche et se dirigea vers Harry, il enlaça la taille de son amant et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient y aller. Le brun acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois le collier qui l'avait envoûté et c'est avec regret qu'il vit que la statue de marbre ne portait plus le bijou. Il soupira et suivit le blond qui se trouvait déjà à la porte.

Le vieil homme les fixa en fronçant les sourcils, et un sourire narquois fleurissant sur ses lèvres gercées, il encaissa l'argent en haussant les épaules, et laissa les deux amants ressortirent de son magasin sans dire un mot. Bien conscient de ce qui aller se passer. Bien conscient de ce qu'il avait _laissé_ se passer, et n'en ayant que faire…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le couple se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de préfet du blond. Draco assit sur un des fauteuils, lisait un livre tout en faisant jouer ses doigts dans les mèches corbeau de son petit ami qui, assis par terre, laissait sa tête reposer sur ses cuisses.

Le brun avait l'esprit ailleurs, ressassant ce qu'il s'était passé à la boutique, ce collier envoûtant, dangereusement envoûtant. Le serpentard laissa son livre et se pencha au dessus de son amour, remarquant ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Sans crier gare, le blond déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux, le tirant de ses pensées. Et, avec un grand sourire, il lui dit qu'il avait quelque chose pour lui. Celui-qui-a-vaincu se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon, un air interrogateur et une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

Le préfet sorti de sa poche le petit sac de velours sombre et le tendit à son vis-à-vis qui l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Et formant un « Ho… » silencieux **(1)** avec sa bouche, il sourit au blond.

« Je suppose que c'était l'objet de tes pensées non ?

-Oui, merci. Souffla le brun ému. »

Celui-ci se redressa et embrassa son compagnon, tendrement, pour lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance. Le premier cadeau qu'il lui offrait, il ne l'oublierait pas.

« Tu veux que je te le mette ? » demanda le serpentard quand le baiser prit fin. Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et se tourna. Le blond tendit la main et après une seconde d'hésitation le brun lui donna le collier. Celui-ci se pencha effleurant la peau de son cou de ses doigts chaud juste avant que celle-ci rencontre le métal froid du bijou, Draco déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue du brun juste avant de refermer le fermoir.

Une légère lueur illumina le collier et le rubis l'ornant fonça imperceptiblement. Harry pris le pendentif dans ses mains et l'observa intrigué, puis il haussa simplement les épaules et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le blond. Il posa sa main sur l'avant bras du blond pour pouvoir se redresser et lui donner un baiser mais avant qu'il n'atteigne les lèvres convoitées, son vis-à-vis glapit de douleur.

Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et le regarda paniqué alors qu'il retirait son bras.

« Draco ?

-… Le blond examina son bras.

-Ca va ? Redemanda le brun inquiet. »

Il tendit la main vers le visage de Dray mais celui l'arrêta en lui emprisonnant le poignet qu'il lâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait prit comme brûlé, il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur.

« -Harry…

-Oui ? répondit le susnommé de plus en plus paniqué.

-Il faut que tu… Evites de me toucher. Dit l'autre avec une grimace de douleur.

-Quoi ? Les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

-Ecoute, il se passe quelque chose, je vais t'expliquer mais il ne faut pas que tu paniques et tu me touches. Répondit le blond le regard grave. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il le touche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Une larme coula le long de sa joue et le serpentard tendit la main vers son visage mais l'arrêta avant de le toucher.

« Écoute Harry… »

Il ne voulait pas écouter, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Ils s'embrassaient encore il y a quelques minutes. Pourquoi maintenant il ne voulait plus le toucher ? Une autre perle salée dévala sa joue et le Gryffondor sortit en courant de la pièce, les larmes s'écoulant librement sur ses joues.

Il parcourut plusieurs couloirs, sans savoir où il allait l'esprit vide et finit devant la bibliothèque. Hermione ! Le brun se précipita à l'intérieur sous le regard interrogateur de madame Pince, il scanna rapidement la salle et repéra Hermione comme toujours plongée dans un livre. Il se dirigea vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive.

« Harry ?

-… Le susnommé réprima un sanglot

-Ca ne va pas ?

-C'est… Draco… i-il… bégaya le jeune homme. »

Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté de lui et il lui raconta ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il appuya doucement sa tête contre son épaule, Hermione lui caressant les cheveux. Mais au bout de quelque minute Hermione s'éloigna en poussant un « ouch ».

« -Quoi ? demanda le brun quelque peu calmé.

-Je ne sais pas, ça m'a brûlé… dit-elle pensive. Harry donne-moi ta main. »

Le Gryffondor obéit et la jeune femme posa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur sa paume, elle les retira au bout de quelques minutes en faisant une grimace et les lui montra.

« Je crois que je sais pourquoi Draco ne voulait pas que tu le touches. »

Harry la fixa d'un air incrédule mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander plus d'explication une tornade blonde entra dans la bibliothèque. Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit Harry et se dirigea lentement vers lui et Hermione sous le regard scrutateur de la bibliothécaire.

Il s'assit en face des deux compères et croisa le regard plein de tristesse de Harry, il tendit la main vers lui mais la laissa retomber mollement sur la table en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait ressentit la dernière fois.

« Il te brûle pas vrai ? demanda Hermione le regard brillant.

-Comment ? Articula Dray.

-Il me brule aussi quand je le touche trop longtemps.

-Mais moi c'est à peine s'il m'effleure ! »

Le brun suivit la conversation, se sentant hors sujet car il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'ils racontaient ! Il comprit distraitement que le serpentard parlait de lui, du collier et de son achat. Il avait complètement déconnecté du dialogue alors fut-il surprit quand les deux se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers lui.

« Il est sensé montrer la force des sentiments hein ? » redemanda 'Mione et le blond hocha la tête.

« Harry tu peux me montrer le collier que t'a offert Draco ?»

L'interpellé s'exécuta, mais à sa grande surprise il ne put enlever le collier de son cou, pas moyen de le détacher !

« Je-je n'arrive pas à l'enlever » balbutia le brun.

La brune fixa quelque instant le bijou qui reposait au dessus des vêtements de son ami en pleine réflexion.

« Je pense que c'est à cause du collier que Draco ne peut plus te toucher, il se brûle dès qu'il te touche comme moi tout à l'heure. »

Harry se tourna vers son –il l'espérait- toujours petit-ami qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse en lui montrant son bras qui était brûlé laissant la forme d'une main sur sa peau blanche.

« Merlin Draco il faut que tu ailles voir Pompom.

-Je voulais d'abord tout t'expliquer »

Le brun tendit la main pour la poser sur celle du blond mais à peine ses doigts le touchèrent que Draco retira sa main.

« Désolé » dit Harry il se tourna vers Hermione avec un regard suppliant. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et répondit à la demande muette.

« Je vais faire des recherches ici sur ça, va donc emmener ton prince charmant voir l'infirmière, je vous tiendrais informés ».

XxXxX

Le couple marchait silencieusement dans le couloir, le blond marchant en tête alors que le brun le suivait tête basse. Il s'en voulait tellement, il ne pouvait même pas l'effleurer sans qu'il soit brûlé au second degré… Si Hermione ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement … Il ne pouvait pas imaginer…

Il ne pourrait plus le toucher, l'embrasser, se réchauffer au creux de ses bras, sentir ses lèvres sur son corps, lui témoigner son amour autrement que par des mots. Une larme coula et prit dans sa tristesse Harry ne vit qu'à la dernière seconde Draco qui s'était arrêté devant la porte de l'infirmerie et le regardait.

Heureusement le Gryffondor s'arrêta juste à temps et il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du serpentard qui le regardait, ses deux orbes grises reflétant une grande inquiétude. Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur de lui, de le toucher maintenant… N'est-ce pas ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par Pomfresh qui les regardait par l'entrebâillement de la porte d'un air perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici les garçons ? dit-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand pour les laisser passer.

-C'est pour Draco, murmura le brun en baissant la tête.

-Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-C'est mon bras. Répondit le blond, levant son bras en remontant sa manche pour qu'elle puisse voir la brûlure.

-Oh Merlin ! Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules et détourna la tête. L'infirmière se tourna vers Harry qui détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre sceptique pendant un moment puis demanda à Draco de s'installer sur un lit pendant qu'elle allait chercher un onguent. Le serpentard s'assit tranquillement sur le lit, son compagnon le suivit et resta debout devant lui en regardant ses chaussures. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'infirmière était dans sa réserve et qu'elle ne pourrait pas les entendre Dray reprit :

« Harry… »

Le susnommé se mordit un peu plus fort la lèvre.

« Harry, écoute ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

-Pas de ma faute ? dit le brun en relevant la tête, tout est de ma faute ! Maintenant même t'effleurer te blesse.

-Harry… Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui t'a fait porter le collier, c'est moi.

-Quoi ? Le Griffy le regarda dans les yeux incrédules, ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, si je n'avais pas vu ce collier chez l'antiquaire tu ne l'aurais pas acheté ! répliqua-t-il criant presque.

-Et si je n'avais pas décidé d'aller à Près-au-lard, cela ne serrait pas arriver !

-J- .Le brun allait répliquer mais un soupire du blond le fit taire.

-S'il n'avait pas fait beau nous ne serions pas sortit aussi ! Harry on pourrait refaire le monde avec de "si". »

Les larmes du Gryffondor dévalèrent lentement ses joues et malgré ce à quoi celui-ci s'attendait le blond se leva et essaya ses larmes, grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur. Et il effleura les lèvres de son amour des siennes pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde qui furent les plus merveilleuses de ces dernières heures pour le couple.

Lorsque Pompom rentra de nouveau dans la pièce les deux garçons étaient assis côte à côte, bien que le fait qu'ils ne se touchent pas la trouble quelque peu.

« Montrez-moi votre bras » dit-elle à son patient.

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Et Pomfresh examina la brûlure avant de passer l'onguent dessus. Le blond poussa un soupire de soulagement. Quand elle le lâcha, Draco passa sa main sur l'endroit où ne se trouvait plus qu'une rougeur. L'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils lui attrapa le poignet et examina le bout de ses doigts. « Il y en a d'autres. »

C'était une affirmation mais le blond hocha quand même la tête, gêné et lui présenta son autre main. L'infirmière se tourna vers son compagnon qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec un air coupable.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, jeunes hommes, et je ne vais pas me mêler de vos affaires, mais vous allez devoir faire attention. Si je vous revois avec des brûlures graves, peu importe ce que vous direz j'en trouverais la cause, et j'ai déjà ma petite idée » dit-elle en regardant Harry qui baissa la tête.

« Maintenant, sortez de mon infirmerie avant que je ne change d'avis » Les adolescents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Mais juste avant qu'Harry enclenche la poignée Pompom lança :

« Et n'oubliez pas ça, l'amour c'est brûlant ! »

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle après lui avoir donné un sourire reconnaissant et le couple se dirigea vers la grande salle, Draco fourrant le pot d'onguent dans la poche de sa robe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione était assise sur le fauteuil à droite de la cheminée, un air grave sur son visage fixant alternativement Harry et Draco installés chacun à une des extrémités du canapé –il avait déjà du mal à résister à l'envie de toucher l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, mais si en plus il devait se retrouver côte à côte, ils ne savaient pas se qui adviendrait du reste de raison qu'ils possédaient encore.-. La Gryffondor prit finalement la parole, d'un ton solennel :

« J'ai une bonne et… Une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. La bonne, c'est que j'ai trouvé ce qu'était le collier. En fait, plus celui qui le porte aime la personne plus celle-ci sera fortement et rapidement brûlé. La mauvaise nouvelle… c'est que, seul un démon peut réussir à l'enlever.

-… »

Draco commençait à penser que soit Harry soit lui, était définitivement maudit. Touché par un sort de poisse éternelle. Que leurs anges gardien tenaient plus du troll des montagnes que d'un ange. Ou qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était penché sur leurs berceaux à leurs naissances –ce qui dans le cas d'Harry n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité.- Parce qu'ils avaient affreusement la poisse, à croire que tout ce qu'ils touchaient était démoniaque… Minute, en parlant de démon… « Seul un démon peut réussir à l'enlever », et le seul démon qu'il connaissait était bien Bélial… Définitivement maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

XxXxX

Contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas dans la chambre de Draco, mais dans la tour d'astronomie, que les deux adolescents s'étaient réfugiés à l'entente de la déclaration d'Hermione. Ils savaient tout les deux ce qui leurs restaient à faire, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait encore prononcé à haute voix, refusant de rendre cela plus réel encore.

Le blond était accoudé à la rambarde, fixant l'horizon sans vraiment le voir, ses cheveux blonds reflétant les lueurs du soleil au dessus de lui, conscient du regard brûlant du Gryffondor sur sa nuque. Le dit Gryffondor, se tenait, lui, dans l'ombre, hypnotisé par son amant. Il avait besoin de lui, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans pouvoir être près de lui et incapable de le toucher, ou même seulement de le frôler. Mais il savait ce que cela impliquait, et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire face aux conséquences qui ne manqueraient pas de leur tomber dessus, s'ils faisaient appel au démon.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il regardait Draco depuis plus d'une dizaine de minute, s'efforçant de ne pas ciller pour ne pas perdre cette vue qui le remplissait d'adoration envers le Serpentard. Il se dit que finalement, contre pouvoir vivre avec son amour toute sa vie –enfin disons plus longtemps que quelques années-, et quelques semaines de torture en compagnie du démon, le choix était vite fait. Enfin… Presque.

Ce n'était pas tellement la compagnie de Bélial qui le dérangeait en fait, mais plutôt ce qu'il ne tarderait pas à demander en échange. La première fois avait suffie, et il avait compris que son corps et tout son être étaient dédiés à l'être près de lui, et à personne d'autre.

« A quoi est-ce tu penses, Harry ?

-A toi, et à ce qu'on doit faire, et à un tas d'autre chose.

-Et qu'est ce que tu penses qu'on doit faire ? »

Le brun n'était pas prêt à assumer le fait qu'il pensait _vraiment_ à faire venir Bélial ici, aussi détourna-t-il la question en la renvoyant à son vis-à-vis :

« -Et toi ?

-J'ai posé la question en premier, Potter, répondit Draco, légèrement agacé, et se retournant pour faire face au Gryffondor.

-Et moi je ne répondrai pas sans que tu y ais répondu, Malfoy. Surenchérit le plus jeune, un air de défi dans les yeux et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Par l'Enfer, Harry ! Réponds à cette foutue question.

-Bien, fit le susnommé, sans se départir de son sourire et levant les yeux au ciel, je vais y répondre, même si tu sais très bien ce que je pense… Ce n'est pas comme si on avait des tonnes de possibilités de toute façon. Pas vrai ?

-Disons que nous en avons deux principales : Faire appel au serpent ou se séparer, tu sais ce -. Répondit Draco, se retournant brusquement pour ne plus faire face au brun, avant d'être coupé par ce dernier.

-Tu le veux ? Se séparer je veux dire. »

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dans une tentative inconsciente de protection. Draco ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas le quitter à cause d'un stupide collier ?!

Pas vrai ?

Et contrairement à son tumulte intérieur, extérieurement Harry resta calme et impassible, si ce n'est la touche de tristesse dans sa voix et celle de désespoir dans ses yeux. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême dans le silence lourd qui s'établit pendant les quelques secondes –qui parurent des heures aux yeux du brun- où le Serpentard rejoint la rambarde pour se remettre à fixer l'horizon, les sourcils froncés. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un « Non, bien sûr que non. » du blond ne vienne le troubler, permettant à Harry de quitter sa posture défensive pour se rapprocher de son compagnon.

« -Alors si tu ne le veux pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu en parles ?

-Peut-être parce que c'est ce qui est de mieux pour toi, chuchota Draco, la tête baissée, regardant distraitement les élèves s'amuser dans le parc, je veux dire… Je suis. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il reprenait, tu ne te rends pas compte des emmerdes qu'on a eu depuis qu'on est ensemble ?! Je veux dire, c'est sûrement un coup du Destin où quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas –

-On a eu pas mal d'embêtements, c'est vrai mais, je te ferais dire que selon le Destin, je suis censé être mort et enterré à l'heure qu'il est. Et puis de toute façon je ne crois pas au Destin, continua-t-il une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, avant de reprendre d'un ton déterminé, ce ne sont que des conneries destinés à nous faire croire qu'on à pas le choix, que ce qui arrive doit arriver. Et que nous ne sommes responsables de rien… Mais, on a toujours le choix. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, les deux jeunes hommes étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et se faisaient violence pour ne pas se toucher, finalement c'est Draco qui reprit contenance le premier, et ajoutant ironiquement :

« -Sauf maintenant, apparemment.

-Effectivement, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment propice pour lancer mon laïus là-dessus, hein ? Demanda-t-il une moue contrite aux lèvres.

-Je ne pense pas, non… Mais tu as raison. On doit appeler notre démon personnel… Par Merlin, et dire que je me réjouissais de ne plus le voir, ce matin encore. »

Le rire des deux protagonistes vint emplir la tour, alors qu'ils s'accoudaient à la rambarde, profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tout était placé exactement comme la dernière fois, qui finalement était déjà éloignée de plus de deux mois… Même si Draco avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait fait ce rituel pour la première fois, il se rappelait la rage, la peur et enfin l'espoir qui avait pris possession de son âme, et tout cela lui semblait étrangement éloigné de ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce que Harry était là avec lui, ou parce qu'il était sûr que le démon allait apparaître. Dans tous les cas, alors qu'il traçait les runes sur le sol, il se sentait… Et bien, comme il sentait depuis que le collier l'avais brûlé pour la première fois, peiné, frustré, et impuissant face à ce qui leur arrivaient.

Les symboles tracés, les bougies installées aux positions stratégiques, il se tourna vers le brun qui attendait, nerveux et silencieux, assis sur une des tables poussées contre le mur du fond. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur Draco. Suivant du regard chacun de ses gestes, anxieux face à la réapparition de Bélial. Il avait toujours peur de ce qu'il allait leur demander. Mais, ils n'avaient pas le choix, il était le seul à pouvoir les aider. Une fois de plus. Harry commençait à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas tout les deux pris dans une sorte de cercle vicieux infernal –ce qui était le cas de dire-. Le Gryffondor sortit de son mutisme, lorsque Draco s'approcha de lui.

« -Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Tu …Je… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, finalement il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il aurait juste voulu le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser ou seulement lui prendre la main. Il crevait d'envie de caresser, ne serais-ce qu'un millième de seconde cette peau pâle.

« -Non, rien. »

Draco sourit d'une manière oscillant entre la tendresse et la peine, avant de frôler du bout du doigt la joue rosée de son amant, alors que déjà des marques de brûlures apparaissaient sous ses doigts. Harry ferma les yeux, autant pour se préserver de la vue des dites brûlures que pour profiter de la caresse du blond, qui, quelques secondes plus tard, s'éloigna à regret…

« -Tu es prêt 'Ry ?

- On n'a pas le choix de toute façon pas vrai.

- C'est vrai. » Répondit celui-ci, tendant la main pour toucher celle de son vis-à-vis, avant de se rétracter, ramenant sa main vers son corps.

Le blond, avec un dernier regard pour Harry, s'installa dans le cercle et recommença les mêmes incantations que la fois précédente. Cependant, alors que la lumière due au rituel s'effaçait, ce ne fut pas un serpent qui apparu, mais bel et bien l'homme qui les avait quittés la dernière fois. Et qui lança d'un ton enjoué, dès qu'ils aperçu le couple :

« -Comme on se retrouve. Je savais bien que vous n'auriez pas pu vous passer de moi longtemps. »

Au grand désespoir des deux plus jeune …

XxXxX

« Je sais »

Là Harry et Dray fulminaient, on pouvait presque voir une veine pulsée sur leur tempe. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils essayaient de lui expliquer la situation et quand enfin il disait avoir compris, il rajoutait qu'il le savait depuis le début ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'étaient embêté à lui expliquer hein ? Si ça n'avait été que ça ! Mais Mônsieur voulait une démonstration ! Heureusement qu'ils avaient l'onguent de Pompom sinon Draco serrait recouvert de brûlure.

Avant que les mains des adolescents n'atteignent leur baguette, Bélial fit apparaître un fauteuil et s'y installa, il fit de même pour deux autres avant de faire signe à ses invocateurs de s'asseoir. Puis il prit un air sérieux et dit.

« Je peux vous débarrasser de ce collier. »

Le couple poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais je veux quelque chose en échange de mon aide. »

Ils s'y attendaient.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua hargneusement le blond.

-Et bien durant mon séjour en enfer, en attendant que vous m'invoquiez de nouveau, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi… Le démon laissa sa phrase en suspends.

-Et ?

-Je veux un garçon.

-Quoi ? Répondirent les deux autres en cœur, les yeux écarquillés.

-Un garçon, un amant, un compagnon. Bref, vous avez compris le principe, non ? Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si attardés que cela. »

Compagnon il avait bien dit compagnon ? Les démons savaient aimer ? Les deux garçons se fixèrent quelques minutes. Se demandant tous deux comment ils allaient bien pouvoir lui trouver un petit-ami –car c'était bien ça qu'il voulait ils en étaient persuadés-. Mais la question était : où allait-il trouver un garçon qui répondrait aux critères sûrement élevés du démon de la luxure ? Et qui accepterait de sortir avec celui-ci…

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« D'accord, répondit Harry, on te trouvera quelqu'un.

« Mais j'espère bien… Ajouta le démon, un sourire sadique suspendu sur ses lèvres.

* * *

(1) Réminiscences d'une fic super : « Ho » by F0etus.

RAR(s) :

**Zelna **: Niark niark, et nan, y joue pas QUE les voyeurs, enfin d'une certaine façon si, mais bon, il aurait pas été content de juste regarder. Il lui faut de l'action au pauvre chéri xD. Merci pour ta review. D. A plus j'espère ;).

**Lucid Nightmare** : Comme quoi t'es pas la seule à avoir l'esprit tordu hein ? xD. Contente que tu aimes Béli parce que tu vas encore y avoir droit un moment -nous aussi on l'aime alors on allait pas le faire disparaître ;O. Pour les lemons, j'm'en fiche, c'est pas moi qui les écrits (niark niark). Dray et 'Ry se saute toujours dessus mais bon que veux-tu, les hormones des adolescents ça travaillent ces petites choses là, et pis faut bien satisfaire le lecteur -pis les auteurs aussi- et comme ça j'ai du boulot en moins O) . A vouiii ! Son God, sur le coup je l'avais oublié tiens dis celle qui essayera de le caser dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review (qui nous a bien fait délirer soit dit en passant xD). XxX +.

* * *

Mais qui donc fera l'affaire, nous on sait mais vous, vous avez une idée ?

Une tite review pour les auteures ?


End file.
